


Confessions

by larosamorada85



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosamorada85/pseuds/larosamorada85
Summary: It's been a year since that fateful dinner date at Poppy's apartment- Tora & Poppy have gone their separate ways and lived their lives. Until a shocking personal discovery brings them back together in the most dangerous of circumstances.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Note: Most characters in this work are the IP of Lilydusk. Some are OC's of mine just for the sake of plot. Any resemblance between Confessions & MPL canon is entirely coincidental & unintentional from both parties. Additionally, all of my works follow Likydusk's fanfic guidelines below:Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:1. No profit is to be made from fan creation.2. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,3. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 251
Kudos: 392





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is the first I have ever written, so while I do ask that you be gentle, I am open to constructive criticism. Not a writer, just exploring what I can do.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Lilydusk's webcomic, Midnight Poppy Land. I got the idea for the this series from a playlist I had put together for her Secret Garden Patreon series. In particular, the chaise lounge scene used for Lily's coverart was inspiration. 
> 
> *Edit: the best way to view this AU Series is to think of it as what might have happened if Tora never returned to Poppy's apartment after their dinner date and "got the hell outta her life."*
> 
> Soundtrack for this Chapter:  
Florence & the Machine- Howl  
Beyonce- Crazy in Love (Remix)  
of Verona- Dark in My Imagination

Chapter 1

Tora sighed in exasperation as he completed his second round of checks, his shoes angrily tapping on the marble floors. _This fucking Princess and his goddamn country escapes_, he cursed as he tugged at the tie close to his neck, _Fucker even made me wear this damn suit when it’s 90* outside._

Last month, Quincey announced that he needed some quiet space to “get into the zone” for writing his next book. “I simply cannot get my creative juices flowing in this noisy city!” Tora recalled with an eye roll as he stepped into the large, brightly lit hallway. Airfield landing strip was more like it- the hallway was massive, littered with ornately framed paintings of long dead Balthuman brethren and ostentatious furniture lining the walls. The Balthuman country estate was a 10,000 square foot mansion on 50 acres of land. The perfect retreat, Quincey had called it; _More like giant pain in my ass, _Tora thought surly_. _Quincey had refused to allow more than a handful of Tora’s men to tag along for security; it was half the team Tora would’ve preferred to maintain minimum safety. He and his men had to take double shifts as it was to cover the entire grounds. And to further complicate things, Quincey invited his girlfriend Poppy to join him. 

Poppy proved challenging to monitor, as she was prone to wandering- something she had not quite shook from her childhood in Moonbright. She enjoyed slipping out to explore the grounds and Tora was always surprised at how she managed to escape his watchful eye. They had chatted on a few occasions about her excursions, Tora always stunned that she would talk to him at all. Most people barely acknowledged his existence aside from a few brothers from his clan. As naïve as Poppy could be, she had a feistiness about her and wasn’t intimidated by Tora or his men. Tora’s lips lifted in a light smirk at the thought, letting his mind drift to the memory of catching her unawares in the estate gardens just a few days prior…

It was a bright, warm day and Poppy knelt in the dirt of a lonely patch near perfectly manicured bushes. She dug with a trowel so she could transplant her favorite lilies in garden. Beads of sweat formed on her delicate forehead and her bangs had flown out from her French braided hair. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm, leaving a dark smudge of soil in its place. Her lovely curves couldn’t be hidden in the overalls she wore as she leaned in to place the roots of the lily into the earth. She was so engrossed in her work, that she didn’t see Tora stopped in his tracks, watching her with curiosity. She looked so peaceful that he thought it blasphemous to interrupt her. Her hips swayed as she worked in the soil, displaying her voluptuous posterior that caught Tora’s breath in his throat. His cigarette dropped completely from his mouth onto his polished shoes, mindlessly kicking the butt off and stubbed it out. His heart raced as he realized he was staring for far too long. _You fucking idiot, what are ya doing?! She’s your bosses’ girlfriend!_

Before he could steal away, Poppy gazed up and Tora froze in place. She smiled wide, her brilliant hazel-brown eyes shining at him, “Oh hi Tora! I didn’t see you there.” She was always so damn friendly. He grunted a brief “Hey.”

“Well, whadya think of the lilies in this spot?” She mused as she stood, dusting the soil from the front of her overalls, placing her hands on her waist just above the swell of her hips.

Tora, catching himself staring again, stammered, “Th-they look good. Not sure why you felt like ya had to do that. You know Quincey has professional gardeners.”

That maddeningly sweet smile formed on her lips as she giggled, “Oh I know, I just really wanted something fun to do. It’s just too nice out to stay cooped up in that house all day.”

“Well ya might want to come inside and cool off, it’s pretty hot today and we’re miles from the nearest hospital,” Tora mentioned, straining to keep his voice even as she swayed her hips walking over to him. She tapped her hand on his broad chest, “You’re so sweet, but I think I’ll be alright.” Tora’s skin tingled as her hand broke the touch. On impulse, he reached out and wiped the soil smudge from her forehead. “Oh thanks, I didn’t know that was there,” she replied with that same genuine smile of hers….

The echo of a tortured wail abruptly snapped Tora from his thoughts. It was definitely Poppy. His golden eyes narrowed as he noted it came from Quincey’s bedroom. Tora stalked off, pulling out his gun instinctually and wondering what in the hell could’ve happened. Had a rival gang followed them here? He was pretty certain they weren’t tailed on the drive out there- Tora had been overly cautious and commissioned two decoy vehicles. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath as he bounded down the hall in the direction of Poppy’s distressed cries. Tora paused at the bedroom door only long enough to cock the slide on his Glock, bullet securely in the chamber. He slowly opened the door, gun first and eyes scanning the room for any sign of a threat. The space was awash in late afternoon sunlight, birds could be heard chirping outside. The room was serene and empty – save for Poppy. She was crumpled onto the velvet chaise lounge, staring teary eyed at a laptop. Her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes had just started to puff from crying.

“What the fuck happened Poppy? Are you okay?” Tora tucked his gun back in its holster, removing his suffocating jacket, placing both on the walnut table across from Poppy. Bodyguard mode switched on as he examined her for signs of injury- she was pretty accident prone and had on more than one occasion given the impression she had a death wish. Noting Poppy was physically in one piece, he sat tentatively next to her and gently probed, “Pops, c’mon, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Look at this!” She sobbed as she stabbed an accusing finger at the computer screen. Quincey’s computer screen. “Th-that j-jerk is cheating on me!” She buried her face in her hands, continuing her choked cries. Tora glanced at the screen and read portions of the explicit chat, complete with meeting time and place. _So that’s why the little shit wanted to come out here. Fuck. _Quincey was known to treat women as disposable trophies and none of this surprised Tora in the least. He knew Quincey had fucked around on Poppy a few times early on in the relationship, but it had at least appeared that Quincey was getting ready to settle down with her. They had been together nearly a year and Tora had seen the online search history of custom jewelers.

Tora wiped his face, desperately craving a cigarette and unsure of what to do. He was trained in every form of combat there was, but emotions and how to deal with them were definitely not his territory. According to the chat log, Quincey wouldn’t be back until later that evening; how the fuck was he supposed to help her? Shifting in discomfort, Tora rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and tugged his tie loose. He looked at Poppy for a long moment, his amber eyes searching for an answer.

It was Poppy who broke the long silence. “T-tora, did I do something? Is he not happy with me? You know him best- where did I go wrong?” Poppy stammered through flowing tears. _Unfucking-believable, _Tora seethed, blood boiling in his veins. Quincey was being an absolute piece of shit and Poppy thought _she_ did something wrong?! His eyes narrowed in silent rage, slamming the laptop lid closed and tossing it carelessly on the marble floor with a loud _thwack_. Poppy was the pinnacle of beauty, grace and wit- she was everything a man could hope for or want in a partner.

Tora turned to Poppy, gazing at her sternly and lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger so she would look at him, “Ya listen to me and ya listen to me now. You did nothing wrong, Quincey’s a goddamn moron for cheatin’ on ya. I don’t know shit about relationships, but you seem to care about others an awful fucking lot, so don’t go thinking ya did something to deserve this. You’re fucking perfect.”

Poppy’s eyes softened, catching Tora’s heart in his throat. Why the fuck did he say that last part?! He dropped his hand from her chin, turning his face in flushed embarrassment. He was a cold thug and wasn’t one for a lot of words, much less gushing compliments.

Poppy’s voice broke his train of thought, “You r-really think I’m perfect?” He turned to face her again, her swollen eyes gleaming in appreciation.

He opened his mouth to reply, but his words halted upon really seeing her this time. In all the commotion, he hadn’t noticed what she was wearing: a gauzy pink floral dress with sheer fabric pressed firmly against her breasts and neckline, the skirt flowing effortlessly from her waist. The golden sunlight from the window formed a halo around her auburn tresses. Even in her misery, she was stunningly beautiful.

Tora swallowed hard and brushed her wispy bangs from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear, “‘Course I do. You’re the only fun part about this job and you’re really the only one that talks to me like a human. You’re funny, smart, and sexy as hell.” Those last words blurted out of his mouth so casually that he wondered if he had lost his damn mind. _Why in the ever living fuck am I saying this? _This was dangerous territory to step on and he knew it; no one messed around with the woman of a Balthuman and lived to tell the tale. Goliath had learned that lesson the hard way.

Before he could stop her, Poppy lunged for his chest and wrapped him in a tight hug, burying her face near his heart. Her breasts swelled against him, causing an uncomfortable twinge in his groin. Halted for a moment in mild panic, he awkwardly moved his arms around her small frame, hugging her back hesitantly. Out of pure instinct, he lowered his face to the top of her head and breathed in her airy scent. Intoxicated, he impulsively planted a kiss on the top of her head, rocking her softly to soothe her cries.

Surprised by his sudden gesture of affection, Poppy raised herself from his embrace. She had parted her lips playfully and her eyes burned into his soul. _Oh. Shit._ He knew that look well- he’d been hit on too many times by random women to not recognize carnal desire when he saw it.

Tora started to shift away from their embrace, but Poppy caught him off guard again when she pressed her warm lips gently to his. Against his internal screaming to pull away, he gave in and opened his mouth to hers, urgently tightening his grip on her waist. Poppy slipped her hands upward into his black silken hair, caressing the back of his head while she kissed him deeper. Tora groaned as her body straddled him, pressing harder to his, her hips rhythmically grinding into his pelvis.

He had never seen this side of Poppy before and it only made him long for her more. His pants grew tight against his cock and he slid his hands down her back and under her dress, stroking her outer thighs until he discovered her ass, squeezing the cheeks so hard Poppy let out a delighted yelp.

Tora broke from their embrace and smirked devilishly, “Ya like that don’t ya, sweetheart?” Her cheeks burned in reply as she removed his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Tora took one hand from her ass and brushed aside her long auburn hair, dipping down to kiss the space between her neck and her shoulders. He nipped cautiously, grazing his teeth along her tender neck as though he were a vampire thirsting for the blood in her veins. It wasn’t far from the truth, he wanted to drink her in and ravage her body and soul. Poppy shivered and let out a gasped “Tora…ahh, ahh!”

Hearing her call his name so seductively made Tora lose all self control, all thoughts of self-restraint extinguished. He hoisted her up off the chaise lounge as he stood, her legs gripped around his waist and arms resting on his neck. Her eyes never waivered from his gaze. He carried her to the plush bed, pushing his weight down on her as he laid kisses along her jaw and neck.

Poppy hungrily spread her hands over the hard lines of his tattooed chest, reaching her nails inside his shirt and around to claw at his back. Tora growled with carnal pleasure as he suckled her neck, meeting his throbbing bulge to her hot core. “Nggaahhh” Poppy cooed as she tightened the grip of her legs around his waist, meeting his urgent thrusts, her lace panties soaked through. _Jesus Christ, _Tora thought, _I’m gonna blow my load soon if we don’t slow down._

Tora broke from the embrace, making Poppy whimper from the absence of his body heat. He trailed kisses down her body and knelt on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs apart. Ruffling her skirt, Tora ran his tongue all the way up her leg, trailing fire to her inner thigh. His eyes seared into Poppy’s as she watched him bite her lace panties and tug them off with his teeth alone. 

He felt her flinch for a split second and paused, “Ya alright sweetheart?” Poppy, drunk with lust, but clearly trying to maintain her resolve said, “T-tora, I…I don’t know if I’m ready for all this yet…”

Tora moved back up to face her and cradled her cheek, “I can stop if ya want.” Poppy gazed at him longingly, shaking her head, “I just don’t think I’m ready for going the whole way yet. But I want you here, I need you.”

Burning desire lit in Tora’s eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, “Oh sweetheart, I can get you hot doin’ more things than just stickin’ my dick in ya,” he finished, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

Poppy’s eyes widened as she lightly socked him in the shoulder, “Don’t be so brash about it!” Tora chuckled as he planted a slow, sweet kiss on her lips, parting hers with his tongue and massaging her nipples through the cloth of her dress. They stood at attention for him, straining against the already tight fabric of her dress. He desperately wanted to tear the dress to shreds so he could devour Poppy, every square inch of her. But not today, no- this pleasure would be for her and her alone.

He broke off their kiss, towering over her and asking “Do you trust me?” Poppy nodding affirmative. Tora focused her lusty eyes by gently nudging her chin to face him, “No, I need you to hear you say it, do you trust me?” Poppy flustered a “Yes, I trust you.”

With that, Tora motioned his way back down between her legs, brushing her skirts aside. Her panties were still hanging off her ankle, which made him hard all over again. He placed one large, firm hand on Poppy’s soft stomach and the other under her ass to lift her up to him.

And then he dove in, lapping up her sweet core with his lips and tongue. Poppy’s head shot straight back and her back arched, bucking her tenderness towards Tora’s mouth, not understanding this pleasure. Tora gripped her stomach harder as he suckled her clit and then flicked it with his tongue. Poppy, unable restrain herself further, let out the most lovely of moans followed by fast, shallow breaths. She writhed in pure pleasure as Tora took his hand from her ass to her softness and entered her with two of his long, thick fingers.

He started with slow pulses, reaching deep inside her folds. She cried out as he simultaneously curled his fingers inside her and sucked her clit a little harder than last time, keeping the rhythm as she thrashed against him again and again. Tora’s primal hunger bursting in his chest, he pulled her pelvis up as he raised to his knees on the bed. Poppy’s body floated over the silk sheets as Tora buried his tongue deep within her, his hot breath caressing her clit.

Seeing that she was near completion, Tora lifted his face only long enough to demand, “Come for me darlin’, now.” His eyes locked on her as he squeezed her ass while sucking her clit as hard as he could. Finally, Poppy could handle no more and the lightning pulses sent shock waves through her body. “Toooorraaa!” she cried as she arched her back one last time and then succumbed to exhaustion, legs still splayed on his shoulders. He sucked on her clit one last time to make her shudder in overload and kissed the inside of her thighs all the way down as he lowered her to the bed.

Tora slid his body up against hers, meeting her gaze- a mixture of ecstasy and confusion. _You’d think she’s never had an orgasm_, he mused at first, and then suddenly questioning, _Holy shit, has she never come before? _ Poppy was a sight to behold- flushed full cheeks, eyes dilated in a pleasure fog, her hair messed around her sweat-beaded face. _I’m in big fucking trouble_, he thought darkly, pushing the thought from his mind to enjoy this rare moment of bliss.

He brushed her enflamed cheek lightly and planted a kiss on her forehead, “You okay?” Poppy managed a breathless, “uh huh,” leaning against his chest. He laid there a moment, cradling her in his arms, kissing her temples as he felt her heart rate finally slow. Gently, he turned her chin to face him and whispered in adoration, “Remember, sweetheart, you’re perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy sneaks in a visit to Tora and things get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience as I got this chapter finished; it was truly a labor of love. I really wanted the vulnerability of both Poppy and Tora to shine through. Some of you will notice some nods to Lily's early version of MPL, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:   
Lana Del Rey- Cherry   
Florence & the Machine- Bedroom Hymns   
Ariana Grande- God is a Woman

Around 11:00pm, Tora finished his last round of security checks, leaving Hammond on detail. Making his way to his temporary quarters, his mind reeled on the events from that afternoon. He knew damn well what he’d done was beyond risky- there would be hell to pay if anyone discovered them. Quincey could whore himself out around town, but Poppy was strictly off-limits.

_Fuck, how am I even going to look her in the eye again? _ In all his years in the gang, Tora had never once compromised his position for a relationship. There had been brief sexual flings in his younger days, of course, but nothing so bold as going down on his boss’s girlfriend; a girlfriend he happened to have history with.

His mind wandered again to pleasing her, a wicked grin forming on his face despite his troubled thoughts. Quincey was clearly a selfish lover if he hadn’t even been that far with Poppy. It seemed unlikely that they had done anything and this amused Tora more than he cared to admit. 

After ensuring Poppy was okay, he had made his way to the nearest bathroom to relieve the pressure that built up, images of their tryst fueling his desire and completion. God, he had wanted her right then and there so badly, but he knew that Poppy had to maintain the power in their relationship.

_Relationship? What the fuck am I saying? Wasn’t anything more than a comforting tongue fuck, _Tora thought, not realizing how upset he was at the prospect of losing Poppy. Again. His mind drifted to the first time he saw her and the weeks that followed. Before Quincey, before the book deal, and couples vacations, it was just Poppy and Tora. He recalled comforting her after a dangerous brush up in the Ares district and their dinner that night. Tora hadn’t understood his feelings for Poppy then and he still didn’t. What was clear- his desire for her was re-awakening despite his efforts to forget.

He entered his room and swiftly shut the door behind him, letting out a groan. Tora placed his gun on the nightstand and peeled off his suit. He pulled his dress shirt over his head, breathing in the lingering smell of sex and Poppy’s scent. The memory of her taste agonizing to his lips. _God, I need to get some fucking sleep. _

Tora crossed the room to the large mahogany four poster bed with the canopy, scoffing at the girliness of it. But hey, at least the bed was more comfortable than the shabby couch he slept on most nights. After tossing his suit on the guest chair, he stretched his naked body onto the bed, hands behind his head and pondered his next move. He had to convince Poppy this was a fluke and she should move on from him - the alternative was too dangerous for them both. But he couldn’t help himself recalling her sweet face filled with desire for him. How beautiful she looked lying spent on the bed. Tora slowly drifted off to memories of that afternoon as a late evening thunderstorm rumbled in the distance, rain just barely starting to pat the window.

Tora’s eyes flashed open upon hearing his door creak open, steps approaching his bed. Whoever the fuck it was had a death wish; they weren’t even trying to be unheard. His hand reached for his weapon, separating the canopy curtain with the muzzle.

The gun pointed straight at Poppy’s beautiful but frightened face. “Eeek!”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Poppy! What the fuck are ya doing here?!” He jumped, pulling back his gun and sweeping the bedspread across his body. Noticing her face fall with fear, he un-chambered the bullet and placed his gun back on the nightstand.

Poppy was shaking, “I-I’m s-sorry! I didn’t mean to s-scare you! I was just trying to be quiet. “ 

Though he was still wondering what the fuck she was thinking, he let out a sigh and pulled her closer to him, putting one arm around her waist and using the other to sweep her hair from her face, “Sweetheart, ya okay? Sorry to give ya a fright. People don’t just waltz into my room at night,” His hand rubbing her arm in apology. Her arm that was clothed in a silky robe that also clung to her full breasts and hugged her hips deliciously, a lace nightie just peaking out underneath the short robe. _Focus goddamnit, she shouldn’t even be here and you’re already thinking of fucking her! _

“S-okay, I just wanted to come see you to talk,” she replied, moving passed him to turn on the bedside lamp. Even in the dim glow of the lamp, he could see the flush of embarrassment on her face. His mouth felt cotton dry, aching for her.

“Oh sure, ya snuck into my room in the middle of the night to talk, wearing…this.” Tora fingered the hem of her nightie with a teasing eyebrow wriggle. _Ya definitely planned this ya sly fox, _he thought with a smirk. It sure as fuck was working.

“What?! No, I really came to talk!” Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” She was so cute when she got frustrated. He wanted to pull her down on the bed, tear everything off and explore her body with his tongue, to taste her again. Tora’s restraint was teetering with every passing moment. 

Flustered, Poppy closed the distance between them and leaned down to give him a long, hungry kiss. For a moment, Tora let himself be engulfed by her completely- her scent dizzying his thoughts as he moved his hands down to her ass. Her ass that had no panties on them. _Fuck. _ His mind screamed at him to stop.

Separating their lips and pushing her away as gently as he could, Tora murmured, “Poppy, we shouldn’t be doing this.” Her mouth began to move in protest, but he placed a warm finger to it, “No, Poppy. We can’t do this, your life would be at stake if anyone discovered us, and I won’t risk that.”

Poppy backed away hugging herself, “So you don’t want to be with me?” Her eyes were already darkened in sadness, glancing at the floor beneath her feet.

_Christ, this is going to be so difficult,_ Tora thought, silently cursing himself.

“Fuck Poppy, it’s not like that at all. You’re with _Quincey_, remember? And I’m his bodyguard,” his eyes narrowed, “And do you know what happens to people like us when the Balthumans discover they’ve been betrayed? It ain’t just death sweetheart-it’s hunt, torture, kill,” Tora eyes pleaded with Poppy to see the danger this posed.

Poppy’s eyes widened with hurt and tears began to form in the corners, “Why the hell does that _bastard_ get to do whatever he wants, but I have to be the perfect little house wife?!” Her face began to form a scowl as she sat defeated next to Tora on the bed.

_Goddamn, I’ve never seen her this pissed before_. “Pops, what did ya think was gonna happen? That you would leave Quincey and ride off with me into the sunset? I’m a street thug in a _gang_, Poppy, a relationship isn’t something I get to have. Ya deserve better anyway.”

“Don’t you give me that crap, Tora! I know plenty of what goes on and I wouldn’t be any safer with Quincey damnit!” Her brows furrowed, tears streaming down her face, “You don’t get to tell me what I get to have and what I want!”

Tora pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand fidgeting for a cigarette that wasn’t there. He wasn’t going to win this argument tonight; Poppy was too upset to be reasoned with. He reached across and placed his hand over hers. “Look, I’m sorry. I ain’t used to dealing with this shit, I just want ya to be safe.” He rubbed her thumb with his, willing her to look him in the eyes.

“Tora, I know that. You’ve only ever tried to keep me safe since the day we met.” She smiled at him through her tears, entwining her fingers into his, “Do you remember the first time we held hands like this? That night we had dinner at my place?”

He nodded in acknowledgment. It had been such an impulsive move, but he had felt drawn to her like a moth to a light. She had struggled that night and he felt the urge to soothe her, as if it were second nature for him.

Poppy continued, “I always wondered what happened after that night. I thought I felt something between us, like a spark. But then you distanced yourself and I couldn’t understand it.”

Tora’s heart skipped a beat; so she had felt it too? It all had been so long ago that he thought he was over it. The pain seared, a fresh wound opening up scar tissue. He squeezed her hand, “Pops, you got involved with Quincey. Ya looked happy and I didn’t want to interfere, he seemed like the better option at the time. “

Poppy scoffed with an eye roll, “Hmph. Whole lotta good that did me. I bet he did this because I’ve turned him down for sex so many times, guess he wasn’t willing to wait. I just wanted my first time to be special, ya know?”

Tora stiffened, _Christ, she’s still a virgin?! And I sucked her off like a one night stand. Goddamnit Tora, you fucking idiot, the signs were all there!_ Tora reached for her cheek, brushing a tear away with his thumb. “Pops, that’s a shit reason to cheat on ya. Remember what I told ya? He’s a fucking spoiled prick that doesn’t see what he has. No one decides when ya ready but you.” He reached out, bringing her into a gentle hug, her aroma infatuating him again.

Before either of them could say anything, a loud _boom-crack_ sounded that flashed lightning across the room as the sky opened up in a downpour. Poppy jolted and squeaked, knocking Tora completely back on the bed, Poppy’s body flush with his own. Both of them laughed at first, but their eyes met and Tora couldn’t help himself from cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her. Poppy responded to his touch with ferocity, her fingers gripping his hair and body searching for a way to get closer to him. Tora let her explore until she began to pull the bedspread back, stopping her hand, “Ya might not like what ya find down there darlin’.”

Poppy’s eyes widened, shyness coloring her cheeks once more. Tora chuckled, but became silent when he saw her embarrassment shift to determination. As though she was mustering the courage to say something.

“I want to see you. _All_ of you,” she said as she grabbed the bedspread in her small fist.

Tora was not one for panicking, ever, especially when it came to women. But seeing the intensity in Poppy’s eyes made his heart burst out of his chest. “Sweetheart, are ya sure? Because this could get outta hand real fast.”

Poppy nodded, “Yes, I’m sure.” Tora yielded as she slowly pulled back the blanket, devouring his heavily muscled figure with her eyes. Poppy’s finger tips traced the lines along his body, his tattoos coming to life as he twitched in excitement from her touch.

“_Fuck, _Poppy…” Tora’s mind began to race as she leaned down to kiss the V of his hip, pulling the blanket to reveal his full, vulnerable form. He watched as her reverent eyes danced, biting her lip, hands caressing his body as if it were holy.

Poppy lifted herself to get a good, long look at him. Curiosity and lust filled her eyes as she asked, “Tora, can I touch you?” 

There it was again- total mental shut down into a gutter of filthy fantasies, his mouth watering like he was about to enjoy a three course meal. Tora took Poppy’s hand and slid it down to his shaft, wrapping her fingers around his girth. Tora let out a low growl as Poppy leaned in with her mouth and lapped her tongue up his length, wrapping her lips around his head. She took him deeper into her mouth, her tongue swirling as her hand stroked his length.

Before Tora could catch himself, he snaked his hands in her hair, gripping it and let out, “Holy shit, where the fuck did ya learn that?!”

Poppy gripped him tighter and began a slow pumping rhythm. Not missing a beat, she said, “I edit a lot of romance novels.” 

“Ya fucking little minx,” Tora groaned as she took him back into her mouth. He licked two fingers and sought out Poppy’s breast under her nightie, circling and squeezing her nipple. She quickened her pace in response. Deciding to tease her more, he probed, “So what else did those books teach ya?”

Poppy finished a long slow suck of his cock, teasing his tip with her tongue as he shivered beneath her. He could see she reveled in having such power over him. She lifted herself to straddle him, her lips sliding onto his erection. “How about this one?” she challenged as she began to roll her hips back and forth.

Tora had reached his limit, “You’re gonna fucking kill me woman!” His hands gripped her ass as he made light thrusting motions while her wet folds covered him.

Matching his thrusts, Poppy let her robe fall from her body and slipped the straps of the nightie away from her shoulders. She leaned in to offer her breast to Tora’s waiting mouth. He swirled his tongue around one nipple, sucking hungrily and only stopping long enough to take in her other breast. In his haste, Tora ripped the nightie completely from Poppy’s body, the loud tearing sound arousing him further.

Their bodies felt impossibly close, slick with sweat and overwhelmed by each other. Poppy’s pace had quickened, her fingers clawing at his chest as she rode him. She was so wrapped up in Tora that she barely noticed the head of his cock beckoning her entrance. Tora’s world spun and he nearly sunk himself deep inside her until the memory of that afternoon flashed in front of him.

Wincing, he gripped her hips and forced her to pause. His voice was husky and strained, “Sweetheart…I uh, thought you weren’t ready for this?” One hand lifted to cup her cheek. The canopy fluttered, kissing her skin in ways Tora wished he could.

Poppy catching her breath leaned in to kiss him, her forehead against his. “_This_ is special to me, _you_ are special to me. I want it to be you and now.”

A tear slid down Tora’s face as he kissed her, his heart aching. No one had ever considered him special. No one wanted him the way she did- he didn’t know what love was but if it felt like this, how could it be wrong? In that moment, he bound his soul to her. Nothing else mattered, he would find a way. He had to.

A brief rush of anxiety gripped Tora – he had been with plenty of women, but he had never taken a woman for her first experience. Inadequacy crept in and Poppy noticed his knotted brow, “What’s the matter? Are you having second thoughts about this?”

Tora snapped out of his mind to look at her, suddenly shy, “No. It’s just…I…I’ve never been with a virgin. No one’s really ever let me in like this. I just don’t wanna fuck it up.”

Poppy kissed his forehead and smiled. “Tora, I said I trusted you, didn’t I? We’ll learn together.”

Consumed by all of her, Tora lifted his face to hers to kiss her long and slow, his hand sliding down her back. This wasn’t going to be a quick hit like his past experiences, he would take his time. He would worship at the altar of her body and be baptized in her sweetness.

His hands reached for her ass, lifting her core to his face. Poppy’s confidence waivered momentarily as she tried to manage her balance. Tora brought the canopy cloth from each end of the bed to her hands- “Hold on to these.” His amber eyes glowed in the darkness as Poppy wrapped the fabric around her wrists for a firm grip.

Tora began by planting small kisses on the inside of Poppy’s thighs, teasing her tender flesh with his tongue as he passed. She moaned in anticipation, flexing her body towards his mouth. He lifted one hand from her ass to spread her sweet lips and took a long lick, swirling his tongue around her small bundle of nerves. Poppy shuddered and hugged her thighs around his ears. Swallowed by her warmth, Tora worked his tongue inside her, rubbing his thumb in circular motions around her clit. He easily fit two fingers inside her, listening to her whimper in ecstasy.

Poppy tensed and cried out, “Tora, I need you inside me. I…I want you to f-fuck me!”

Amused he admonished her, “Such language for a lady. Now I’m gonna have to punish ya.” A villainous grin shaped on his lips as he sucked on her clit so hard that her moan echoed off the walls. Her grip had tightened on the canopy, the fabric tearing as she strained. _Thank fuck there’s a storm, _Tora mused.

Just when he thought she was on the verge of orgasm, he stopped abruptly and removed the torn canopy from her hands. Holding her tight, he flipped her over onto her back and hovered to take her all in. Poppy’s look was incredulous, like she wanted to sock him one, “Hey, I said I was gonna punish ya,” winking at her with a laugh.

He planted kisses all over her torso, her breasts, neck, their lips finally meeting in heavy desire. Tora slipped his hand between Poppy’s legs, massaging her to ensure she was wet enough. Breathing heavy, he asked, “Ya ready darlin’?”

“Yes,” Poppy moaned, hunger in her eyes.

Tora slid a hand, cupping her bottom, his large thumb reaching under and opening her to him. He nudged his manhood against her lips before slowly sliding himself inside her tight folds. Poppy let out a gasp as Tora breathed, “Easy sweetheart, relax your legs for me.” He kissed her sweetly as he penetrated her deeper, then pulling back out, starting a slow and sensual rhythm. Tora studied her with his heart, unwilling to break from her gaze as he made love to her. Poppy’s eyes were full of devotion, pure and true. It was a feeling he had never known. He was hers, completely- no one else in the world mattered more than her now.

Poppy began to moan and lift her hips to his as their bodies danced together, tender slapping of their skin increasing the tension between them. Tora took one breast in his mouth and sucked on it slowly, letting his teeth graze her nipple.

“Tora….”

“Yes sweetheart, what do ya need?”

“I…I want you to nibble my nipple,” she flushed as he obliged, focusing all his attention to her areola, tasting it with his tongue and putting the hard nub between his teeth. Poppy made her thrusts more urgent at this and demanded, “Go faster.”

Feeling the tiger underneath the surface breaking free, Tora responded with hard and fast pumps. The more Poppy cried for him, pulsed herself around his cock, the more his animalistic side took over. He pinned her wrists above her head and lifted one leg to rest on his shoulder as he slammed into her body. He wanted all of her, to lose himself in her with each thrust. He felt the familiar surge reaching his groin and reminded himself, _Slow the fuck down you horny bastard_.

Backing out of her, Poppy looked at him in confusion, “You stopped?”

“Yes sweetheart, I want you to enjoy this. Get on my lap and wrap your thighs around me.” Tora was breathing heavily in his restraint. Poppy moved her body onto his lap, sliding his erection warmly into her folds as he growled, “Now ride me. Go as hard and fast as ya want.” Poppy began with a slow roll of her hips, feeling him deeper at this new angle. Tora squeezed her ass while thrusting irregularly, burying his face in her neck. Poppy’s pace hastened, her body beginning to bounce and slap almost angrily against his. “That’s it darlin, cum for me,” He whispered in her ear. Poppy hugged his neck as she began to tense, the first electrical bursts of orgasm mounting. Tora slipped a finger to meet her clit with a ferocious rub to send her over the edge. Poppy’s body rocked with a spasm as she bit down on his neck. Tora’s body clenched, holding her down as he began to feel the fire within himself, his seed shooting into her. He finished with slow methodical thrusts as she lay limp on his shoulder.

Tora and Poppy sat there for a long moment, their bodies still entwined. Tora kissed Poppy’s neck, breathing in the sweet smell of her, the salty taste of her sweat on his mouth. They slowly eased from their embrace, Tora tracing his hand over Poppy’s cheek, her eyes drunk with pleasure. He felt his cock pulse already, still inside Poppy.

“Was that good for you, sweetheart?” His eyes were pleading for an answer. God he hoped so.

An exhausted smile formed on her lips, “Good is an understatement….that…that was….holy fuck.”

Tora smirked, “There ya go again with those dirty words on ya sweet little mouth.” He kissed her, biting her bottom lip, “Seems like I’m a bad influence on ya. Time to punish you again,” he finished as he slapped her ass. Poppy giggled and kissed him hard. “Hey now, don’t go doing that unless ya want round two.”

“Maybe tomorrow morning,” she replied as she snuggled against his chest. Tora leaned back and slid himself out of her, shifting her body against him as they lay side by side. “Mmm…snuggle time,” she said as she squished her rear into his groin.

“Goddamnit woman, ya really are gonna kill me,” he said before pulling the blankets over them and kissing behind her ear. He wrapped his arm around her protectively as they drifted off into a deep sleep, the crash of lightning and rain still rumbling outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy face the light of the next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up y'all because this chapter has a little bit of everything- humor, drama, tender moments, and of course smut. ;) It's another long chapter, so get a glass of wine, some chocolate and snuggle up to this lovely number. 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
The Smashing Pumpkins- Eye  
IZA- I Put a Spell on You  
Nine Inch Nails- Closer

The corridor was pitch black. Tora’s blood was pulsing in his ears as he ran, dread filling him as his feet pounded the pavement. He reached for his sidearm, discovering it was missing. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The blackness continued to stretch into nothing and no matter how far he ran, it was still behind him. The low rumble and growl of...what? It was too dark to tell.

In the distance, he saw the faint glow of a light. With renewed energy, Tora sprinted towards the light, not stopping. As he got closer, vertical lines began to obstruct the light, but he persisted towards escape. He ran and ran until finally he was abruptly faced with the cold steel bars, daylight shown through them. Tora saw people pass by, not hearing as he yelled for help. His voice sounded strangely higher pitched and his hands shrank to those of a child. His eyes swept over his body, recognizing the soiled t-shirt and shorts.

The growls became a roar as a full grown tiger bounded towards him. Its stripes glowed eerily as it danced between sunlight and shadows. Its golden eyes trained on him as it snarled. Tora screamed, the voice of the boy he once was, as the tiger leapt at him…

“Tora! ” he faintly heard Poppy’s voice pleading as he came to, “Tora, please wake up!” He felt her arms shaking him. His heart racing, Tora felt pressure build underneath his ribs as he desperately gulped for air. He shot straight up, steadying himself against the bed. _It was just a nightmare,_ he told himself, _just another fucking nightmare. _

Poppy rubbed his arm, lines of worry already forming along her forehead. “Tora, hey, look at me.” She touched his face and he flinched involuntarily, still caught between the space of the nightmare and reality.

His breathing slowly returning to normal, he turned to look at her, morbid embarrassment written on his face, “Fuck Poppy, I’m sorry.” He rubbed his eyes, continuing to ground himself by mentally noting things in the room. _Wood dresser. Blue drapes. White sheets. Painting._ The thud in his chest receded to a low rumble.

“Hey, don’t apologize. It was a nightmare, wasn’t it?” Poppy grasped his hand, rubbing it soothingly. She scooted closer to him, gently kissing him on the cheek and wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Yeah, sometimes they come outta nowhere,” he replied while pulling her into a hug and burying his face in her neck. Her body a reminder he was no longer that little boy in the cage.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here,” she whispered as she rocked him back and forth. “I’m right here.”

When his heart rate slowed, he pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead to Poppy’s. “Goddamnit, I thought I was over all of that shit.”

“Over what?” Poppy asked hesitantly.

_Fuck._ He hadn’t meant to delve straight into his childhood shit with her. Not yet at least, and now he had no choice but to…

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything until you’re ready,” Poppy said, interrupting his internal struggle. She had an uncanny way of sensing how he felt, sometimes even before he did.

Tora cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, filling him with light. Poppy returned his kiss and sat in his lap, stroking his long ebony hair that fell in his face. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist, pulling her tight against his body. His lips found their way to her throat and finished by nibbling on her earlobe.

Poppy giggled, “There he is,” her tone lighter and relieved.

Tora’s groin twitched in anticipation, but he quelled it, knowing she was likely sore from last night. And he sure as fuck wasn’t going to let that nightmare ruin the fact that he had Poppy in his arms, in his bed. He shifted her body outwards to rest his cheek on her shoulder and suckle her neck from behind, her skin raising in goose bumps to his touch.

“Wanna know a little secret?” Tora teased in between kisses, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Her breasts heaved with her breath, clearly aroused.

“Hmmm….and what would that be?” Poppy leaned comfortably into this chest.

“Do ya remember that time ya climbed up a damn tree to save a cat and you fell?” His fingers began to toy with hers. The morning light gave her skin an ethereal glow that transfixed him.

“Well yeah, it was the strangest thing. This random guy came up outta nowhere and caught me...but then he…wait a minute! I only told Erdene about that night!” She turned to look at him, a smug grin on his face, “Noooo! You gotta be kidding me!” She playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

“Yep, it was me the whole time sweetheart. I figured you were too mad about the photo, so I hid myself.” Tora chuckled and pinched her nose, “Thanks for complimenting my ‘nice husky voice.’” His fingers moved back to her waist, tickling her until she squealed.

“Well, you know I’m going to have to get you back for that now, right?” Poppy’s face lighting up mischievously.

“Oh, I’d love to see ya try!” Tora shot back as his eyebrow cocked in challenge.

In a split second, Poppy whipped around, straddling Tora and pushed him back onto the bed, “Time for round two.”

“Yep, you are definitely tryin’ to kill me!” He laughed as she sank herself onto his throbbing erection.

* * *

They were hurriedly getting ready for the day- both of them outrageously late- Poppy for breakfast and Tora for morning rounds. Poppy dried her wet hair from the shower and groped around for her bedclothes, only to find them completely tattered and un-wearable.

“Looks like you’re goin’ commando sweetheart,” Tora teased as he walked by, smacking her ass before adjusting his tie on a fresh suit.

“Oh shut it! How am I going to get back to my room?” Poppy huffed as she stood stark naked, hands on her hips. He winked at her and blew a kiss- he loved it when she was feisty.

Tora strode over to the closet and pulled out a terry cloth robe, “Here, put this on. I never use the damn thing,” he said as he draped it over her shoulders, using it to pull her naked body into his suit and kissing her.

“Mmm…watch it buddy, or I’m gonna punish you with round three,” she replied stabbing a finger at his chest.

Tora swung his arms underneath her bottom and swept her up to him, “Oh yeah? Tempt me with a good time,” he challenged and kissed her hard. He wanted that round three, but he also knew it would raise suspicion if they waited much longer. He placed Poppy back down and she wrapped herself securely in the robe, slightly dizzy from the rush of him.

She walked towards the bedroom door and turned around, Tora right behind her. She tiptoed up for one last kiss before they had to part into reality.

The door closed and Tora let out a long sigh as he smiled. God, how long had it been since he’d been happy? In truth, he couldn’t remember ever being happy- and here he was, almost giddy. Tora, the Tiger of Ares Street was smitten over a woman. _Who’dve fuckin’ thought, _he pondered as exited his room for his daily duties.

* * *

Tora had finished his morning rounds in half the time, eager to make his way to the dining room where he knew Poppy would be, having breakfast. He made his way down the long hall, noticing the door to the room was open. As he stepped in, his eyes made a beeline for Poppy who was seated near the window, just below the crystal chandelier, the light flickering off her porcelain skin. She wore a white sundress covered in sunflowers, her shoulders surprisingly bare of its usual cardigan. Tora swallowed hard, _Fuck, she’s so beautiful, _he thought as he struggled to maintain composure. She looked up and smiled at him, beaming.

Quincey, ever the fashionably late host, entered the room behind Tora, “Well good morning everyone!” Quincey was such a shiny fucker in the morning- always dressed to the nines and impeccably clean; today was no exception. Despite being on vacation, he donned his usual patterned shirt with suit jacket, slacks, and heavily polished alligator skin shoes. His pale hair was carefully coifed and in place, highlighting his signature cross earring. He looked suspiciously like he had somewhere to be and _someone_ to impress. 

Tora grit his teeth as Quincey made his way over to Poppy, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek in greeting. Poppy blanched but quickly shifted back to her smile.

“Poppy, you look positively radiant today, darling! I trust you slept well?” Quincey chimed as he took a seat at the head of the table. _Little Princess tryin’ to act like a king, _Tora brooded.

“Yes, it was the best night I’ve had in a while. It was just what I needed,” she toyed, letting Tora know she was talking to him rather than Quincey.

Tora stifled a laugh and turned to look out the window. Quincey cocked an eye and said, “Something funny, Tora?”

“Nah, but I am starvin’. Mind if I join ya for breakfast?” It was more of a statement than a question as he sat down directly across from Poppy. She eyed him meaningfully.

“By all means, please do. I’m just glad everyone is doing so well today- I’m not used to you two being so chipper in the morning. Come, let’s have some of this wonderful food!” Quincey clearly attempted to ignore whatever charge was present in the room. He reveled being the center of attention and couldn’t wait to talk about himself and his new book in gross detail.

While Quincey droned on, Tora loaded his plate from the spread on the mile long dining table. He primarily focused on the eggs and bacon, but paused to pick up a single strawberry danish.

Noticing this, Quincey interrupted his own monologue, “Tora, you’re not usually one for sugary foods. You _must_ be in a good mood.”

Tora smirked in reply, “Seems I’ve got a new sweet tooth. I do love somethin’ soft and sweet every now and then.” He snuck a wink at Poppy, who blushed furiously. Amused, he started licking the strawberry filling out of the center and eyeing Poppy suggestively before shoving the whole pastry in his mouth. Her face turned five shades of red and that was all he needed to get through Quincey being there.

“Tora, please have some manners. You don’t need to eat like an animal at the table,” Quincey laughed as he scolded Tora. Quincey was completely oblivious.

“Sorry Boss, I gotta eat and run. No time to sit around bein’ fancy,” he said before shoveling the eggs and bacon in his mouth.

Quincey piped in again, “So, Poppy dear, what are you plans for today? I hope you’ve been finding this vacation restful. I know you work so hard at your little publishing company.”

Poppy, usually offended by Quincey’s condescension of her work, brushed him off. “I was actually planning to spend some time in the greenhouse today. I love working in the gardens; it feels good to get a little dirty.”

Tora nearly choked on a mouthful of eggs. _Who fuckin’ knew she was this sassy?_ Tora swallowed his food and sent a smile to Poppy. Clearly sparring for dominance, she winked at _him_ this time.

“Well, yes, of course dear. I know you’ve got quite the green thumb. Just make sure you clean yourself up before dinner tonight. I’ve got something special planned.”

Poppy shifted uncomfortably in her seat and only Tora seemed to notice. “Yes, of course dear.”

“Tora,” Quincey started.

“Yeah boss?”

“I’d like for you to escort Poppy to the greenhouse and be there if she needs anything today. I have some business in the next town over and won’t be back for several hours.”

Tora’s eyes darkened in a brief flash,_ I’ll bet ya do, ya cheatin’ fuck. _“Yeah sure, no prob Quince. I’ll make sure to take _real_ good care of Pops.”

“Fantastic. Also, make sure you’re wearing your tuxedo tonight. We’re having a little surprise black tie affair. Poppy, I purchased a gown for you and it should be delivered this afternoon. Tora, I’ll expect that you can safely escort her to the ballroom by 7:00pm sharp?”

Tora glanced at Poppy, who continued to look uncomfortable, “Yeah, sure.”

“Wonderful!” Quincey patted his mouth delicately with a napkin before rising from his seat, “Well, I must be getting along now. There’s a lot to do before tonight’s festivities!”

Poppy appeared to be sweating in apprehension as Quincey left the room. She stared wide eyed at Tora and mouthed, “_What is he planning? Do you know?”_

“_Not a fuckin’ clue.” _Tora wasn’t usually surprised by Quincey. He was a typical spoiled kid- predictable in all he did.

Tension dissipated from the room when they realized they were alone, the serving staff shuffling out with the dirty plates and platters of untouched food.

Tora broke the silence, “To the greenhouse then?” Poppy nodded in agreement.

Wanting to act the gentleman she deserved, Tora rose from his chair and crossed the room to Poppy and offered his arm to her. Her worried look faded and her eyes shined at his courtly gesture. She took his arm and they exited the dining room.

They walked in silence to the terrace that opened to the estate gardens. It was another gorgeous and sunny day. Dew had formed on the grass from the humidity of last night’s storm. They passed through the ivy covered iron gates of the gardens. Once enveloped by shrubs, Tora surveyed the area to ensure they were alone.

Poppy let out an audible sigh, “I don’t know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this surprise party Quincey is putting on.” Her grip on his arm was tight, fraught with anxiety.

Tora’s other hand reached across and patted the hand affixed to his arm, “It’s gonna be okay, Pops. Quincey probably has some ego-stroking event planned for his next book.”

“I’m not so sure, Tora,” the look of worry had returned to her face, “Giant Goldfish usually plans all of his book promotion events. There was nothing specifically scheduled these last couple weeks because of his vacation. He was very firm about that.”

That _was_ odd. Tora couldn’t wrap his head around why Quincey would host a party out in the middle of nowhere if it didn’t involve his work. His birthday wasn’t for several months and Poppy’s was two months ago. Tora grunted in frustration; he was usually keen at guessing Quincey’s moves.

“I guess we’ll just have to see what the little shit comes up with,” Tora said as they reached the greenhouse steps, entering through the glass doors.

Poppy broke from Tora’s hold, clearly in her element. She grabbed an apron from the hook by the door, then rummaged in the entry table drawer for a pair of gardening gloves. Her nervous energy buzzed, needing a physical outlet.

Tora stepped up to her, taking the apron from her grasp and placed it over her head. He brushed her hair forward and kissed the crook of her neck. Poppy sighed in relief, all tension leaving her shoulders. Tora continued to place kisses along her neck and shoulder before wrapping his hands around her waist and drawing back the apron strings, tying them expertly. His hands paused at the top of her hips as his warm breath caressed her delicate skin. What he wanted to do to her and what she needed right now were two very different things. Pushing his vulgar thoughts aside, he asked “So, how about ya show me what you’ve been workin’ on, sweetheart?” He knew she needed a distraction.

Poppy turned to him, a look of soft gratitude on her face, “Follow me,” she responded as she took his hand in hers.

They crossed the center of the greenhouse, passing by potted trees, bushes and stopped at a line of tables littered with pots of various sizes. Poppy placed her gardening gloves on and pulled a large bag of potting soil from below the table, “I’ve been trying to get more of these flower seedlings to take root so I can get them transplanted in the garden before we leave. The gardens just feel bare without flowers; it could warm the place up a bit.” She gingerly placed a seedling in a pot, taking the water can to moisten the soil.

Tora stood in awe of her nurturing something as simple as a plant- people, in his experience, were self serving and ruthless. Poppy was so different in so many ways and he said a silent prayer of thanks for whatever honorable deed he did in a past life to deserve her.

“And ya decided ya wanted to do this all on your own? I still don’t get why you’re workin’ so hard for something ya won’t see much,” Tora inquired.

Poppy continued her work as she spoke, “Well, this was my little pet project and I feel like these little seedlings’ momma. It was also something special my mom and I used to do together when I was a kid.” Her eyes shone with the glint of tears, “I sure do miss her.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her forearm and removed her gloves.

Tora closed in and wrapped her in a hug, Poppy resting her face on his chest in response. He remembered their dinner conversation last year, when Poppy had told him her mother had passed away a few years prior. He lifted her face and leaned down to kiss away the tears from her cheeks. Tora knew all too well the hollowness such a loss left behind.

Poppy sensed him tense and looked up into his amber eyes, seeing the haunted look they carried. She reached up to touch his cheek, “What are you thinking about?”

Focusing his attention back to her, he curled a finger around her ear and said, “My mom.” He was surprised the words came so freely from his mouth; he hadn’t spoken about her in several years.

“What was she like?” Poppy felt his sadness.

Tora swallowed hard, tears stinging the corner of his eyes, “I don’t remember much about her, we were separated when I was very young. When I…came to live with the Balthumans.” He winced, knowing he had partially lied to Poppy. He couldn’t go there yet.

He lifted his wrist, fingering the leather twine securely wrapped around it, “S’all I have left of her. I remember she wore a pendant- some sort of flower that she always had on. My memory’s a bit foggy, but I snatched it off the floor of our home when she went missing. The pendant was gone, but I didn’t care. I put it on and never took it off.”

Poppy reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek that was stained with tears he didn’t know were flowing. No words were needed as they held each other in reverence, their mouths searching for an answer together. 

Tora parted their lips and pulled a pocket knife from his coat. Poppy gave him a puzzled look. He flipped open the blade, the steel glinting in the sunlight. Sliding the knife underneath the leather cord, he sliced it effortlessly in half. “Give me your wrist,” he said as he tucked the knife away. His golden eyes were alight with love and gratitude, but also carried the solemn quality of a promise.

Poppy obliged as Tora took one half of the cord and tied it securely to her left wrist. Tears pooled in Poppy’s eyes, understanding the weight of his gesture as he brought the inside of her wrist to his lips. All the love he had buried for the last year came brimming to the surface; he was hers and hers alone. She re-tied his cord in turn, returning the same small kiss to his own wrist. Tora leaned in, tipping her chin up and kissed Poppy with a touch so gentle she nearly melted into him.

Before Tora could pull away, Poppy’s mouth found his again with urgency. She wrapped her arms around his neck and with a ferocious look, Tora lifted her off the ground. He held her body easily with one arm and swept some of the pots clean off the table with a loud crash. As Tora placed Poppy on the table, she wagged her finger at him playfully, “Shame on you! Now I’m going to have to start all over with those seedlings!”

“I guess you’re gonna have to teach me how to behave,” Tora teased as he nestled between her legs and let his fingers roam across her back. Poppy surprised him by grabbing on to his tie and pulling him into a forceful kiss, her tongue breaching his mouth before he could say anything more. Her other hand grasped his belt buckle, tugging it free with a single fluid motion.

Tora’s vision seemed to blur as Poppy slipped her hand into his pants to stroke his length. He growled as he trailed kisses down her jaw, neck, and top of her breasts. He hardened quickly to her touch, so she unzipped his pants to more freely massage him.

Tora’s hand wandered beneath her sundress, her legs spread in want of him. He pushed her panties aside and found the soft flesh he longed for, petting her heavily with his large fingers. Poppy threw her head back in a soft moan as his digits entered her, her breasts rising and falling with the quickness of her breathing. Her strokes of him took on a desperate quality, as if she needed him to cum so that she could breathe. Tora responded by reaching deeper inside her, curling his fingers and leaning forward so that his mouth found her breast just underneath the thin fabric of her dress, surprised she wore no bra. Her core was already slick for him, its sweet tang reaching his nostrils. His cock ached for her.

Impatience consuming him, Tora pulled his fingers out of her and brought his hand to her face. “Look at me, I want to watch while I make you cum,” he ordered. She rubbed her thumb over his head in response, the pressure nearly undoing him.

Poppy’s eyes locked on Tora’s as she wrapped her mouth around his two fingers that had just been inside her, sucking them clean.

“Fuck…” Tora’s eyes widened in surprise as Poppy shifted to the edge of the table and guided his cock to her begging, wet pussy. He shifted his hand underneath her ass and pulled her panties off, throwing them out of sight.

Tora kissed Poppy roughly as he entered her, nearly forgetting his promise to watch his handy work. He reached around to grip her ass as he thrusted insistently into her. He lifted one hand to grope and pinch her hard nipples beneath her dress and bit her lip as their bodies slapped together. His sense of smell became overwhelmed by the intoxicating mixture of sweat, Poppy, and rich earth around them- it was primal and only made him harder for her. Poppy wrapped her legs around his waist, looked him dead in the eye and whispered, “Deeper, now.”

With renewed fervor, Tora let all control vanish as he pumped roughly into Poppy. Their eyes still locked on one another, Poppy clung to Tora as he lifted her off the table, and pushed her up against the glass wall of the greenhouse. Her body bounced upwards with each thrust, her folds gripping him in tightened spasms. His pelvis grinded deliciously against the soft nerves of her clit as he felt the familiar pulse of her orgasm. He buried his face in her breasts and listened for her cries as he used his teeth and tongue to excite her nipples. Tora ravaged Poppy further as he saw his effect on her- cheeks flushed, eyes dilated, her mouth parted in a moan as he pushed her towards the final rush of pleasure. Her gaze softened as she moaned Tora’s name.

Tora, however, wasn’t remotely done. He lifted her back to the table, placing her on all fours. Poppy looked behind at him as he lifted her skirt, flaunting her ass as she wiggled. He swept his hands over her legs and squeezed her cheeks as he entered her quivering core again, slick with her essence. His hand found her breasts then finally rested on her throat as he mounted her. 

“Tora, I want you to cum inside me,” she moaned as she tightened herself around him. His pace became more urgent, feral at her words. The world spun around him, his gaze still trained on her, holding her throat and pressing into her. He reached down for her clit, rubbing it with urgency as he pulsed inside her. Seeing the look of dazed pleasure on her face and the way her body craved him sent him diving over the precipice.

“Fuck…Poppy…I…” He jolted before he could finish his words, unleashing all of himself into her. He rubbed her round cheeks as he massaged the last few thrusts into her, relishing the sight of him sliding in and out of her. He could never get enough.

Nearly breathless, Tora slid out of Poppy and took her hand to bring her into his embrace. Their hearts raced in tandem as they held each other in silence, their love consummated once more.

They were so entranced with each other that they hadn’t seen the pair of eyes watching them through the glass of the greenhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the surprise gala and Tora & Poppy don't quite know what to expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a little bit of everything in this chapter too, but with the drama cranked up! This one was a bit harder for me to write, but I wanted to flex the story in some other directions. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
The Neighbourhood- Flawless  
Halsey- Young God  
Raign- Wicked Games

Deep in thought, Tora glanced in the mirror to adjust the bow at his collar and rolled his eyes. It was bad enough that clan meetings required he don a suit, but even worse when he had to attend formal events that required a tuxedo. He felt constricted as the fabric strained slightly under his muscled shoulders; the tailors could never quite get the fit right for his broad upper torso. Tora chuckled at the absurdity of it all; the irony of his situation wasn’t lost on him- the Balthumans had taught him to be both savage and refined. He knew how to crush a man’s windpipe as deftly as he knew the looping steps of his tie. No one could guess by looking at him what those amber eyes had seen over the years.

He reached for his cigarettes, opening the pack and realized it was the first time he wanted to smoke since his encounter with Poppy last night. The days’ events had been an emotional rollercoaster that he wasn’t prepared for. Most of his life had a consistent quality about it- suspicion, brutality, and numbness.

Poppy was the antithesis of these things and it brought a curious smile to his face. _That woman is gonna be the death of me_. In the span of twenty four hours he had managed to not only betray his gang, but make the biggest commitment of his life to the woman he had quietly loved for the last year. He would live in service of their life together, whatever that might be.

His fingers idly fumbled for a smoke, then thought better of it- Poppy was no fan of his smoking habit. Closing the pack and placing it on the dresser, he smoothed the lines of the silk lapels of his jacket. _At least she’ll get a kick outta this, _he thought as he grazed his fingers on the now smaller leather bracelet_._ He smirked as he imagined her hazel eyes widening at his entrance.

As he headed down the hall toward Poppy’s room, Tora’s mind wandered into worries of how they would handle things with Quincey. It was only a matter of time before he discovered what they had become. Tora wiped his face at the realization of the commitment he had made to Poppy; his mind skipping to fantasies of leaving the gang life he had never wanted in the first place. Images of them going on vacations and buying their first home filled his heart, only to be crushed by the cold fact that he had absolutely no plan. And he needed one, fast.

Tora reached Poppy’s room and lightly tapped on the door, “It’s me.”

“H-hang on, one sec! I’m coming…” Poppy called from inside. He heard a stumble on the other side and stifled a laugh. “You’re here early, I’m not quite ready but you can come in.” she replied as the door opened.

Tora stepped into the suite and closed the door behind him, flipping the lock firmly in place. When he turned and glanced up, his heart stopped.

Poppy stood in the center of the extravagant room, the golden glow of the chandelier refracting the light of a million crystals sewn into every inch of the silver gown she wore. The fabric clung to each dip and curve of her small frame, a thigh high slit showcasing her delicate leg. The whole ensemble gave her skin the radiance of a goddess. He warmly noted that her wrist was still wrapped in the leather bracelet he had fashioned for her that afternoon.

She waved her hand in front of his face, “Hey, hello, earth to Tora?” Had he been staring that long?

Shifting his gaze to the floor, he finally spoke, “Sorry, ya just caught me off guard.”

“What? In this thing? Sheesh, I can barely breathe in it, let alone walk.” Poppy was always sheepish about compliments, especially about her appearance. Her cheeks flushed pink as he studied her, his gaze coaxed by her cleavage. True, the gown wasn’t Poppy’s usual style- the dress was practically painted on and it struggled to contain her full breasts that threatened to reveal themselves with the slightest movement. Still, she was all he saw in the decadent room.

Tora stepped closer to her, placing his warm hand on the side of her face. Poppy leaned her cheek into his touch, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She sighed longingly; they would not get much time alone tonight outside of this moment. Her hand slid over his and he pressed his lips to hers in greeting. He pulled away lightly, their lips a breath away as he said, “You look gorgeous sweetheart.”

He could hear her heart racing as she nudged her nose to his and replied, “I like you in a tux, you look very dashing.” She opened her eyes and ran her fingertips along his jacket. Tora searched for words and found none, still stunned by all of her.

Poppy broke the long silence, “I need your help with something.” Her face burned in embarrassment.

Tora cocked an eyebrow, his hands still resting at her waist, “Yes?”

“I, uh, need help with my heels. I have them on, but I need you to fasten them because I can’t bend over.” Poppy’s eyes cast downward, her arms pointing helplessly.

Tora chuckled as he kneeled at Poppy’s feet, “I think I can handle that for ya.” He reached for one ankle, resting it on his thigh and fastened the silver strap. His hands sloped gently down her foot as he placed it back on the floor.

Poppy giggled and Tora shot her a curious look. “What? My ankles are ticklish!” she replied.

“Is that right?” Tora flashed her impish grin as he reached for her other ankle and caressed his fingertips over the delicate skin.

Poppy suppressed a laugh and smacked him on the shoulder, “Oh quit it! If I fall over, I’m gonna tear this dress!”

“Well, since you put it like that…” Tora’s voice trailed off as he brought her ankle to his lips, placing tender kisses along it and causing her skin to erupt in goose flesh. Encouraged by this, Tora worked his kisses up her calf and slipped his face behind the slit of her dress to her soft thigh.

Poppy’s breath quickened as she gripped his shoulder for balance, “Tora?”

Tora placed his hand on her backside to steady her and peaked out from under her dress, his golden eyes wickedly alight, “I want dessert first.”

Before she could respond, Tora dipped back under her dress with his lips finding her thigh again. Poppy drew in a sharp breath as Tora tugged her thong loose, tossing it aside as he swung her leg over his shoulder. She held him tightly to maintain her precarious balance.

Tora petted her soft folds as he placed a kiss atop her lips. His mouth slid lower and his tongue met her tender flesh. Poppy’s moan was barely audible, but it lit a fire in him as he worked his mouth fervently to please her. His hands groped her bottom as he paid tribute to that sweet bundle of nerves.

Poppy whimpered as her nails dug into his shoulders through the fabric of his jacket. Tora knew they should be quiet, but he longed for her to scream his name. He wanted to ruin her, to ensure that she craved his touch alone.

Poppy’s thighs squeezed around his cheeks as he penetrated her with his tongue, pulling her down harder on his face. She let out brief gasps, moaning, “Tora, ngah, I…I’m almost there!” Her hands moved to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Her desperate hold on him only urged him to consume her more- he wanted her body and soul.

Tora placed his whole mouth over her sex, the pressure of him sucking broke her into a cry, “Oh God, Tora…aaayyaaaa!” Her body bucked against him as she came. He tasted her essence, lapping it up hungrily as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, causing her to shudder. _You are mine, darlin’. All mine, _his greedy thoughts fueling him to devour her sensitive core. Poppy continued to moan as his jaw slowed its pace, letting his tongue occasionally flick her vulnerable clit. He kissed her inner thighs before emerging from the folds her gown.

Tora leaned back to bask in the sight of the woman he loved, his firm hands at her sides. Sweat dotted her forehead, her skin plump as the blood rushed through her. She was vibrant and alive- Tora took great pride in helping her feel that. As her breathing slowed and the fog lifted, he gently brought her leg back down from his shoulder and fixed the strap on her shoe. He took her thong and slipped it back on, his hands resting momentarily on her round cheeks. Tora took a deep breath to steel his resolve- he knew that if he didn’t, he was going to lay waste to that beautiful gown and they would never make it to the party.

As he rose, Tora took Poppy’s hand in his and pressed his lips to it. He removed the handkerchief from his coat pocket and gently pressed it to her dewy brow. His eyes smiled at her as he asked, “Shall we?”

Poppy only nodded her head in response as Tora took her arm in his and escorted her out of the bedroom. They moved quietly through the halls of the mansion, taking longer than necessary. Every step, every moment with her was precious and he didn’t want to waste it on the likes of Quincey.

As they neared their destination, the buzz of guests filled the silence. A five piece band had already taken stage, the sound wafting into the corridor. The ornately carved doors of the ballroom were wide open, revealing the marble dance floor showered in soft yellow light.

Tora stiffened at scene- several high ranking bosses within the Balthuman clan were in attendance, including the old man himself. _The fuck do they have planned and why the hell don’t I know about this?_ Tora’s thoughts were flustered -as Quincey’s bodyguard, it was his job to know his charge’s plans. All of this was highly suspect.

Poppy clutched Tora’s arm in anticipation when they saw Quincey moving towards them, smiling. He wore a solid white Tuxedo and black bow tie at his throat. He moved with confidence of a pampered play boy. Tora possessively held Poppy closer as Quincey approached.

“Tora, I do believe I said 7:00 sharp, it’s nearly 7:30. What on earth took so long?” Testy impatience colored Quincey’s words- he could show up late to any event, but everyone else was expected to be timely.

“Sorry, boss, you know this place is a bitch to cover. And anyway, Poppy had some wardrobe issues that took a while to fix,” Tora replied, hoping his attempt at humor could defuse Poppy’s anxiety. Her emotions vibrated the longer Quincey stood there; she couldn’t stand to be in his presence.

Quincey gave a tsk-tsk, “Well, no matter. I can take over from here, thank you Tora.”

Tora’s jaw clenched as Poppy’s arm left his, her fingers clinging to him as Quincey pulled her into his grasp. Her lips down-turned in worry as Quincey’s hands slid down her sides. Tora saw Poppy flinch as Quincey’s lips found hers in an unusual public display of affection. _Little fucker must’ve hit the champagne early, _Tora thought broiling as he helplessly watched Quincey grope Poppy.

“Poppy dear, might I say you look ravishing tonight, I could just eat you alive!” Quincey snatched a flute of champagne from a nearby waiter and continued, “I’d say I’ve got quite the eye for your style; I’ll have to get you more gowns from this designer.” Quincey’s eyes carried a hunger Tora had never seen before- it turned his stomach sour. He made a mental note to specially tend to Poppy tonight; his affection would wash away the stain of Quincey’s touch.

Poppy averted her gaze and managed, “T-thank you Quincey. The dress really is lovely.”

Quincey licked his lips at Poppy’s shyness. Tora’s blood began to simmer as he felt the urge to choke the life out of him, though his stone face showed no such sign.

“Well, let’s head this way darling, I have some associates to introduce you to. Tora, I’ll expect you can handle security this evening?” Quincey’s tone indicated an order rather than a request.

“Yep, no problem, boss,” Tora responded as he watched Quincey guide Poppy away from him to a group of nearby socialites.

Though his eyes continued to follow Poppy, he noticed several clan bosses congregating around Vincent, their moods anything but jovial. He noticed Vincent guiding the group to another room and Tora followed stealthily behind. Whatever they were up to had nothing to do with tonight’s events. _Go fucking figure. The old man using his boy’s party as a cover._

Tora slipped out of the ballroom, just out of earshot of the clan bosses. He stood at the doorway of the office they had commandeered, his body positioned as if on guard duty. Guests filed passed him without notice; no one would dare question Balthuman’s right hand man.

Hushed voices lingered, sounding angry and frustrated, “Mr. Balthuman…..we think…alive…..impossible…” Tora strained to hear their words, but could only make out indecipherable fragments. He leaned in closer to the door, carefully managing his guarded look as he listened.

Vincent spoke up, clear and sharp as a blade, “We’ll send my best men after him, if he is indeed still alive. After that business with the notebook, we can’t take any chances, he knows too much.”

Tora’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly, _Who the fuck are they talkin’ about? Goliath was the only one that knew about the notebook and that bastard’s long dead._

Vincent’s seething voice broke Tora’s train of thought, “Where are Goliath’s last known whereabouts? Do we know where he was seen?”

Tora recoiled. Was it possible the little shit was still alive? Tora wasn’t sure, but he knew damn well who Vincent was going to send looking for him. Tora’s friendship with Goliath had caught him more than his fair share of hell after Goliath had betrayed the clan. Tora had been arrested that night at the Narin City docks, along with ten of his best men, some of whom were still serving prison sentences for their role in trafficking cocaine into the city.

Tora could still smell the metallic and sickly odor of his jail cell, a pit in his stomach hardened. Confinement proved volatile for Tora, an unfortunate bi-product of his childhood spent with Vincent. He would brood and pace, only to unleash his fury unsuspectingly at his next job and several to follow. The clean-up crew always had more work when Tora came out of those mental binders.

Though the old man had retrieved his best men from jail, Tora served further penance for his association with Goliath and was only recently back in Vincent’s good graces. It was part of the reason for Tora’s reassignment to bodyguard for Quincey.

Rubbing his eyes to clear his thoughts, Tora stepped away from the door towards the ballroom, when Vincent’s voice stopped him in his tracks, “Tora, my boy, I knew you couldn’t be far.” Tora seethed at Vincent’s artificially paternal tone, “I’ve got a job for you once this little vacation of yours is over. Why don’t you come in the office for a chat?”

Tora reluctantly spun on his heel and walked towards the office, knowing already what he would be asked to do.

* * *

Tora left the office as unreadable as he had gone in. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn’t remotely prepared for the encounter. Tonight, Poppy was all that mattered; this business with Goliath could wait for now. He approached the ballroom doors, watching the sea of guests sway drunkenly to the music. Champagne continued to flow and though he was offered a flute several times, he refused them all. His eyes searched the crowd for Poppy, concern knotting his brow. It had been nearly an hour since he last saw her and he could only imagine the anxiety she felt being so near Quincey.

And then, like a shining beacon on a dark stormy night, he saw her. Tora’s large frame made waves as people shrunk away from his determined steps. As he approached, Poppy caught his gaze, her shoulders sinking in relief. She was trapped amongst a gathering of Quincey’s adoring fans as he driveled on about himself. She looked appreciatively at Tora as her hands fidgeted nervously, pulverizing the napkin in her grasp. He felt the urge to take her hand in his for comfort and hated that he couldn’t.

Quincey spoke, Tora nearly forgetting he was there, “Ah, there you are! We thought you had disappeared completely. When I said take care of security, I didn’t mean for you to have no fun at all, Tora.” His speech was nearly slurred, his eyes glassy in a fog of alcohol.

Tora rolled his eyes, “This ain’t my idea of fun Quince. I’m here to work and I was chattin’ with ya old man anyway. He’s got another job for me.” Poppy’s eyes darted to Tora at the mention of his work.

“Oh bullshit, Tora! You were never a good liar when it came to me. Surely even you could manage to have some fun tonight. Here, take my lovely girlfriend out on the dance floor, I’ve kept her talking far too long.”

Poppy’s eyes widened in shock. Quincey had to be quite drunk to offer such a thing to Tora, who he considered more of work hound than an equal.

Quincey misread Poppy’s reaction and chided, “Oh come now darling, Tora’s not so bad. He’s actually quite suave on the dance floor; it’s one of his many hidden talents. Go enjoy yourself!” He offered Poppy’s hand to Tora who clasped it just a little too quickly. Tora’s heart pounded at the warmth of her touch.

“Well, I suppose one dance would be alright,” Poppy replied, feigning shyness as she stepped away from Quincey. An aura of ease washed over her almost instantly.

As Tora guided Poppy to the dance floor, a wild grin played on her lips, “You didn’t tell me you could dance!” The waves of guests swallowed them into relatively privacy. The first notes of a tango began and Tora flashed her that devilish smile she so loved.

In one swift motion, Tora brought Poppy into his arms, his palm resting just above the curve of her backside, “Ya never asked. And don’t look so surprised, I ain’t all brawn sweetheart,” he replied with a wink.

Poppy’s eyes were ablaze with excitement, “Well then, show me what you’ve got Cassanova!” Tora laughed heartily and thought, _Oh you’re on sweetheart._

They glided across the dance floor, gazing intently at each other. The hum of the room vanished, the guests unseen to them- only they existed in this moment. Their moves were fluid and effortless, as if they had been dance partners their whole lives. Poppy’s gown floated just above the marble, her feet gracefully moving at Tora’s lead. Their bodies mingled close, as if they were one being. The music rose to a crescendo and Tora twirled Poppy outwards, only to spin her back in and dip her so low that she kicked a single foot up.

Tora’s face was inches from hers, his eyes burning into her soul. Their lips brushed as the eruption of clapping brought them both back to reality. Blinking, Tora raised Poppy up and both noticed the spectators- the guests had cleared the dance floor entirely and stood marveling at them. Poppy took a slight bow and returned to Tora’s embrace as the band began to play a slow melody.

Flushed and gleeful, Poppy spoke, “So the tango, huh? I’m impressed, when did you learn that?”

“One of the many schoolings from the Balthumans. They have these damn events all the time and they don’t want us embarrassing them if a lady asks us to dance,” he answered with an eye roll.

“Well I loved it and I’m going to need more dance lessons from you.” Poppy gave him a sinful look.

“Don’t mention it, sweetheart. There’s more where that came from.” He pecked his lips at her and pulled her in close, not caring who saw. The dim glow of the ballroom lights made her gown twinkle, accentuating her pale skin. Images of whisking her out of the party and having his way with her chiseled away at his discipline.

Sauntering to the music, Poppy’s face darkened as she became lost in thought. Tora sensed her need and interrupted her thoughts, “Alright, out with it. What’s on ya mind?”

Poppy sighed reluctantly and whispered, “I need to break things off with Quincey soon. He’s so repulsive to me, I can’t even stand to be in the same room with him.” Poppy shuddered into Tora’s chest and he embraced her, caressing her arms.

“I hear ya, but you need to be smart about this. Ya not just leavin’ a shitty boyfriend, you’re breakin’ up with a Balthuman. They don’t take rejection well.” _Especially that fuckin’ princess, _Tora thought, trepidation shaping his forehead.

Poppy frowned, “I know that, I still have one more contract to fulfill with him and then I think I can ease my way out. Like maybe get distant and stand him up a few times.”

“Yeah, maybe. But you might wanna line up another job because he will pull from ya publishing company overnight for somethin’ like that.” Tora knew Giant Goldfish’s investment into Quincey was enormous; the company was sure to go under without the backing of the Balthumans.

“That’s why we have to seal this last deal. Once it pays out, we should be able to float a few months while we attract other authors.” Poppy didn’t sound as convinced as her words meant to convey. “Then there’s the whole business with us. I don’t know what to do there, it will definitely be complicated.”

“Darlin’, there ain’t no ‘complicated’ about it. Quincey will blow a fuckin’ head gasket if he finds out what we did. We gotta keep this under wraps for a while,” Tora said as he eyed her meaningfully.

Poppy was pouting, “But I can’t be away from you and he’s going to hate me one way or another, so why does it matter?”

“Because they’ll put our heads on fuckin’ spikes, Pops. Is that what you want?” Poppy cringed at his words; he hadn’t meant to sound so violent. “Sorry sweetheart, I shouldn’t’ve said that. I just don’t want ya gettin’ hurt, so we gotta lay low for a while.”

Resigned, they paused as the music ceased. Quincey had walked up on stage, taking the microphone from the band’s singer. Tora thought he saw Quincey stumble a step or two. _Oh this shit’s gonna be good. Little fucker is gonna embarrass himself in front of all these people, _Tora thought smugly.

Quincey tapped the microphone unnecessarily and began to speak. He started up with his usual spiel about how great he was, how successful his books were, and other self-aggrandizing compliments. Tora began to tune him out until he heard Poppy’s name.

“Poppy, dear, could you come up on stage please?” Quincey asked, searching the crowd for her. The spotlight found her, still standing next to Tora. She hesitantly made her way to Quincey, her eyes wary and posture tense.

Quincey started again, grasping Poppy’s hand, “Poppy, you have been an absolute light to me this past year. I could not have been as successful as I am without you by my side. Every single novel I write has been expertly handled by your sharp mind and I am forever grateful. I’m hoping this can be the start of a beautiful partnership.”

For reasons he couldn’t explain, Tora’s heart leapt into a gallop and he began to crack his knuckles one by one to center his mind. _What the fuck is going on? What’s gotten into this little prick?_

Quincey fumbled inside his coat pocket and handed the microphone back to the singer. All of the blood drained from Tora’s face as he watched Quincey kneel before Poppy, cradling an open box with a large shiny rock gleaming across the room.

“Poppylan Wilkes, will you be my bride?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of mild content warnings on this chapter: There is some violent behavior directed towards other characters that could be triggering for those that have experienced domestic violence. There is also brief mention of sexual assault. 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Florence & the Machine- Seven Devils  
Seether- Breakdown  
Rihanna- Stay  
Adele- Make You Feel My Love  
311- Love Song  
  
Lastly, if you want the Chapter Soundtracks all in one place, I've created a Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4r70NFct9GMwpGTBpSjYGW?si=togLPcj4Q1GS4LsVdjEGOQ  


The roar in Tora’s ears was deafening, the harsh light of the stage searing hot into his brain. Everything was spinning. Had he really just heard Quincey propose to Poppy? The clarity of firey rage filled every cell in his body. His anger was so palpable, sweat dripped down his neck onto is tux. His nostrils flared as he clenched his fists into balls underneath his crossed arms.

The only thing that kept Tora from marching right up to the stage and snapping Quincey in half was the look of utter terror on Poppy’s face. She was suspended in time, unable to move or breathe. The guests waited with baited breath for her response.

Rubbing his forehead, Quincey began to stutter in unease at Poppy’s lack of response, “W-well, clearly I’ve s-stunned you with this surprise. What do you say, Poppy, will you marry me?” His look was imploring, and, if one knew him well, carried a hint of demand.

Poppy’s frozen face cracked and she took a large gulp of air. She was trembling, beads of sweat forming along her hairline. Her eyes met Tora’s, full of despair and fear. His heart split in two as he helplessly watched her struggle; they were both completely unprepared for this. Her voice faltered as she answered, “I…uh…I…”

Tora wasn’t sure if he could stand to hear her answer, knowing that saying yes meant the end of their relationship, but saying no- and so publicly- could mean certain death for her. His eyes narrowed and his heart encased itself back in its stone walls. He knew what had to be done; he loved her too much to allow anything as horrible as the Balthumans to ruin her, to take her from this earth. At least if she were with Quincey and alive, he could protect her. That would be enough. Tora’s body became rigid to withhold the flood of tears that threatened the corner of his eyes, their sting like a thousand splinters.

Poppy’s voice snapped him back to the room, “Quincey…I…uh…I’m so sorry, but I can’t marry you.” Her lip quivered and her body trembled, but her answer was resolute. Quincey stared at her in disbelief, as if she’d slapped him across the face rather than rejected his proposal. The room held a collective gasp, the tension as thick and suffocating as quick sand.

Tora was just as stunned by her answer. _No, no, no, sweetheart! Fucking goddamnit!_ Why the fuck did she pick a time like now to be fearless?! He watched in horror as Poppy ran from the stage and out of the ballroom, holding her face in her hands. He bit his tongue to fight the urge to follow her, the metallic taste of his own blood a reminder of his anger. All he could do was stand there and watch his world unravel before him.

Quincey’s face wore complete humiliation. For the first time in his life, someone had told him no; something he wanted couldn’t be his. He slowly rose from the floor and lifelessly walked away from the stage and out the same doors Poppy had just passed through. The audience vibrated in discomfort, some guests already reaching for their fur coats and gathering their things to leave.

This time, Tora did follow. Frowning in suspicion, he kept a distance from Quincey, noticing a wild and unhinged demeanor break his features. Stalking through the halls, Quincey’s strides became predatory, his face burning hot in rage.

_Fuck. _Tora knew exactly where Quincey was headed and what he was about to do. They rounded a familiar corner, passing by the enormous painting of Beatrice Balthuman, Quincey’s long dead grandmother. Tora’s fear lumped in his throat as he watched Quincey forcefully sweep a vase full of blooms off a decorative table and crash to the polished floor in violent grandeur. The scarlet petals seeping like blood from a wound as the water from the vase consumed them.

Quincey’s sudden display of temper flipped a tactical switch in Tora’s mind. He was no longer the protector, but the hunter. He had seen that look many times in the faces of rival gang members- Quincey was a threat that needed to be eliminated. Tora reached inside his jacket and fingered the grip of his gun, drawing it out. He continued to stay back a short distance, tucked into a wall, as Quincey approached Poppy’s door.

Despite being a few yards from the entrance, Tora could hear Poppy’s sobs and the slamming of wooden drawers. _What the fuck is she doing?_

Quincey approached the door and rapped on it, the sound echoing off the empty hall. His voice croaked, “Poppy! I need to talk with you now!”

There was no response. Fire rose up Tora’s throat as he watched Quincey snarl in agitation, his hand wrenching the locked door handle. “Poppy, you let me in this goddamn room right now, you little cunt!” His face was purple and vitriolic as he spit out, “You fucking embarrassed me in front of all those people! How dare you refuse _me_!”

Tora inched closer, creeping against the walls, ensuring he stayed just out of sight. His steps were careful and silent as he stalked his prey. He drew shallow breaths as he steadied his weapon.

Poppy’s voice broke through the door, “Leave me alone Quincey! You’re drunk and angry, and as usual thinking of no one but yourself!”

Tora winced at her words. _Goddamnit sweetheart, shut the fuck up. _Poppy was not used to dealing with the harshness of the world and she didn’t understand the danger she was in. The very spunk Tora admired in her was likely to get her killed right now.

Quincey’s roar filled his ears, “Listen, you bitch. If you think I’m going to just let you skip out and break things off with me this easily, you’re sorely mistaken. I will fucking ruin you and everything you love! Do you know who I am?!”

“YES! I do know who you are- a spoiled, self-centered mob baby who cheats on his girlfriend and then expects her to marry him!” Tora didn’t need to see Poppy’s face to hear the pain and anger in her words.

Quincey was done talking, his face wearing a scowl of contempt. He slammed his fists on the door and tugged the door handle over and over, drunkenly trying to break the door off its hinges.

Tora had nearly reached Quincey when he paused. He needed a way to diffuse this fast before one of them ended up dead. He did the only thing he knew how and loudly cocked the slide on his weapon and pointed the muzzle at Quincey’s head.

Quincey’s face whipped around and eyes widened in surprise that his bodyguard stood there, ready to shoot him. “What the fuck are you doing, Tora?”

“Saving your ass, ya little fucker. That’s enough of your bullshit.” Tora narrowed his gaze and fingered the trigger, “Step the fuck away from the door, now!” It was the first time Tora had ever barked an order at a Balthuman.

Quincey backed away from the door, his anger settled in on a new target, “Now wait just a goddamn minute, why the fuck do you care if I rough this bitch up?!”

_Gotcha motherfucker, _Tora thought as he moved himself between Quincey and Poppy’s door. “I don’t give a shit about that piece of ass of yours, Quince. But who the fuck do ya think they’re gonna suspect beat her, especially after she rejected your sorry ass in public? Even ya old man couldn’t cover _that_ shit up. And who the fuck cares anyway?! Don’t act like ya haven’t had side pussy all year long. Get another one, you don’t fuckin’ need her.”

Quincey’s features sobered, his anger only simmering now. Quincey’s reputation was the only thing he held in higher regard than his need for vengeance. He pointed a narrow finger at Tora, “Fine, you know what- you fucking deal with her! I want her off the property in ten minutes; I don’t want to see her face ever again! Shit, go ahead and have fun her while you’re at it - the frigid bitch’ll have a nice tight pussy for you. Just make sure it hurts.”

Tora grit his teeth and for a split second sincerely considered putting a bullet between Quincey’s eyes. Sucking in a slow deep breath, he unchambered the bullet and holstered his gun. “I’m on it. Now get the fuck outta here, you’re a goddamn mess.”

Quincey wasted no time in stomping off down the hall and around the corner, out of sight. Tora breathed a heavy sigh of relief, wiping his brow as he approached Poppy’s door. Nearly whispering for fear he might be heard, he asked, “_Sweetheart, you okay in there? He’s gone now.”_

The door unlatched with a loud _clack_ and Tora swung the door open, slammed it behind him and swiftly re-locked it. Poppy lunged for him and buried her face in his chest, crying in turbulent waves. He cradled her protectively, squeezing her small body into him as if that would keep all of the ugly things in the world away from her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I’m right here sweetheart, I’m right here.”

* * *

The drive back to Narin City was a long, silent one. Tora had tried to encourage Poppy to sleep, but she remained wired and stared out the passenger window. The city lights whizzed by, glinting against her gown underneath his tuxedo coat. In their haste to leave, there had been no time to change. Tears streamed from her vacant eyes, but she said nothing.

It was nearly 1:00 am when Tora pulled his STI onto the street of her apartment complex. He parked the car and they sat mute for what seemed like an eternity. The hum of the solitary flickering street lamp was the only sound.

Staring up at her balcony through the window, Poppy pierced the quiet, “He was really going to hurt me, wasn’t he?”

Tora knew the truth, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak it- his lack of an answer saying everything. He rubbed his eyes and fumbled with his unused pack of cigarettes, already knowing he wasn’t going to smoke them.

“Pft, I wonder how long he’s been hiding that side of him, just waiting to come out. How could I be so naïve, so stupid?” Poppy finally turned to face Tora, grief and anger twisting her sweet face. It seared like hot knife through Tora’s heart.

“Sweetheart, there’s a lot of things ya don’t know about Quincey. He did a decent job of hiding a lot from ya. He’s been doin’ that his whole life- he is his father’s son. But that don’t make ya stupid.”

Poppy met his words with a scowl, “Doesn’t it though? I mean, it sounds like he’s been cheating on me this whole time but I never once saw it.” She raised her hands in exasperation, slapping them back down on her lap. She turned her head again to stare off in the distance.

Tora’s hand reached for hers, but she pulled it away and crossed her arms before he could comfort her. A little piece of him died from this small rejection, but he continued, “You wanted to believe there was somethin’ good in him. And hell, I did too. It’s why I thought you’d be better off with him. I thought the little fucker was changing.”

Poppy turned again, glaring at Tora and spat, “Is that something I should expect from you as well? Sweep me off my feet only to build a relationship on lies? Because I can’t go through that again, Tora. I won’t.” Tears were burgeoning from her eyelids. Her cheeks were hot with anger and hurt.

Tora could feel his soul sink to his feet in heartbreak. He shifted his whole body towards her and pleaded, “Pops, look at me.” When she didn’t respond, he lifted his hand and turned her chin. Tears were streaming down her face.

Tora tried again, “Hey, look at me. Pops, I really was bein’ honest with ya when I said I don’t know how to do this relationship crap. I can’t promise that I’ll never do somethin’ stupid to piss ya off. But there’s no way in hell I would ever hurt you like he wanted to. Like he did.” His eyes searched hers, looking for any hint of understanding.

Her features softened slightly, but hardened again when she asked, “What about other women? Surely you’ve got a harem at your beck and call. I can’t imagine you haven’t had needs in the last year.” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, expecting disappointment.

It was almost laughable. Sure, he’d had his way with a few clan women, but it was meaningless sex- none of them were Poppy. He’d never had a real girlfriend, but he liked the sound of it. Clearing his throat in discomfort, he said, “Sweetheart, I ain’t gonna lie to ya. I’ve fucked plenty of women, but I’ve only ever made love to one,” he paused as he reached for her wrist, running his finger along the leather cord before continuing, “You’re it for me, ya always have been. I just didn’t think you’d ever have me.” He took her hand close to his lips and kissed it softly.

Poppy continued to cry as she pressed her forehead to his. “You promise?”

Without hesitation Tora answered, “With my life, darlin’.” He kissed her lips tenderly, trying desperately to soothe her pain. His thumb wiped tears from her cheeks as he said, “How about we get you upstairs and get you comfortable?”

Poppy nodded in agreement as they parted their embrace. Tora stepped out of the car, and made his way to the passenger’s side. She had already opened the door and was stepping out when Tora stopped her, “Oh no ya don’t. C’mere.” He leaned down and slipped her arms around his neck as he lifted her small body into his arms. Poppy rested her head on his shoulder as he kicked his car door shut, the chirping of the door locks echoing on the empty street.

“You’re really gonna carry me up three flights of stairs?” Poppy asked in amused disbelief.

“Yes, I am. Piece a cake, sweetheart,” he answered with a smile, pecking her on the cheek. With that, she nuzzled into his neck, sending a warm ache through him. He peered down each side of the street, hugging her protectively as he made his way to the small building.

Three flights up proved only slightly challenging, mostly due to his smoking habit. Panting, he reached for his keys and selected the copy for Poppy’s apartment.

The jingle of the key ring awoke her. She looked wide eyed in playful alarm as she asked, “How long have you had a key to my apartment?”

Tora chuckled, “Sorry, Pops. Hazards of bein’ a bodyguard, never can be too careful.” He pinched her nose, opening the door. He gave her a long kiss as he carried her over the threshold. Her lips were hungry, not wanting to let go, her fingers playing along his jaw line.

When she had finished, she smiled, teasing Tora, “Not exactly how I imagined that happening, but I’ll take it.” Mischief lit her face, much to Tora’s relief.

“Well then, let me try harder,” Tora said as he kicked the door closed, latching the flimsy excuse for a lock. He marched to her bedroom, laying her gently on the plush mattress. He lifted his coat from her shoulders and tossed it on her dresser. Lowering to his knees, he reached for Poppy’s ankles, sliding the heels off of each petite foot and placing a tender kiss atop them. His hands slid up her legs, as his lips planted kisses on her calves, her knees, the tops of her thighs as he pushed her gown aside. Tora glared at it in disdain- what had once made Poppy look so ethereal was now tainted with Quincey’s bitterness, his hatred.

Gripping both sides of the thigh slit, Tora ripped the seams of the gown. Tears formed raggedly up Poppy’s torso in a shower of crystals across her body and the bed. With one last tug, the gown relented and broke away from Poppy’s body, revealing the lingerie beneath. She let out a sigh of relief, free from the confines of the dress, of Quincey. Tora touched his lips to her stomach, her hips, the tops of her breasts before meeting her in an agonizingly slow kiss. His hand slipped up her face and into her hair as he reached around to unhook her bra and later moving to the clasps on her garter.

Poppy moaned while his mouth found her breasts, his fingers pulling the remaining garments from her skin and tossing them aside. Poppy rose and grasped his dress shirt, working the buttons and ripping the shirt from his body before moving to his pants. Her hands moved swiftly as she tugged them down. He stood at the edge of the bed completely vulnerable to her. Her hand caressed his length as she lowered her mouth to take him in.

Tora sucked in a sharp breath as she worked her tongue around his cock, his hands moving through her hair as he resisted the urge to grip it. He flexed every muscle in his ass and thighs to avoid thrusting into her mouth. Poppy began rubbing her hands around his shaft as she sucked hard on the tip of his cock, causing his voice to crack. “_Christ Poppy._” Unable to fight himself, he made light thrusts into her mouth, his cock nudging the back of her throat. She gagged briefly, spittle forming at her lips- that was enough to bring him to.

His hands found her cheeks and he pulled himself out of her mouth, “No darlin’. Tonight is about you.” He pushed her gently back on the bed and fell to his knees. He propped her legs up and spread her thighs apart before sliding his tongue inside her folds. Using his forefinger, he gently nudged her clit, eliciting a choked gasp from Poppy. His moves were slow and intentional, making sure to kiss and caress the tender flesh of her core, the center of his desire.

Poppy continued to moan and bunched the blankets in her hands while she squeezed her eyes shut. Tora moved a hand wistfully over her curves, his loving touch crossing her body. His hand passed over the peaks of her breasts and into the valleys of her hips before resting on her plump belly. He was comforted by the soft feel of her and continued to wash his love all over her.

As Poppy’s core moistened, he moved his kisses back up her body, suckling on each nipple as he buried himself inside her. Poppy opened her eyes and they gazed at each other, completely mesmerized in their connection. Tora took her hand in his, entwining their fingers and slid gently into her body. Tears fell behind Poppy’s eyes- she was so beautiful, so gentle, so everything that he never had. His heart swelled and he could hold it back no more, “Poppy, I love you.” His hand held her cheek as he kissed her, hoping she felt the same.

Parting from his kiss, she reached a hand up to brush his hair aside and whispered, “I love you too, Tora.” A hurricane of emotions whipped through him- happiness, excitement, and love all bursting through. He couldn’t contain the boyish, wide smile or the way his forehead smoothed for the first time in years. He gathered Poppy up in his arms and held her before him while she straddled his lap. He wanted to gaze up at her and smile for the rest of his life.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a smile cross your face,” Poppy mused as she rolled her hips into him and fell into the wells of his eyes, their unearthly glow lighting the darkness.

“Never had a reason until now.” Tora cradled Poppy close, their skin melding into each other as they made love. Poppy’s hair cascaded over their faces, shrouded in intimacy as her hands pressed into his chest.

Poppy pinched her eyes closed as she became more desperate for completion. Tora lifted a finger to her lips, “No, darlin’, look at me, stay with me.” Poppy flashed her eyes open as she panted, seeing only Tora. His hands sloped down her dewy skin and pressed her bottom firmly towards his body.

“Tora…t-tell me you love me again…ngaaaah” She was nearly there, her soul crying out for him, her eyes piercing though him.

“I love you sweetheart,” he said as he felt her clench around him, throwing her head back in a wail of passion, “I love you, now and always.” With his last words, her body fell soft against him. He leaned back onto the bed, wrapping his arms securely around her, kissing her forehead. He couldn’t stop his heart from thudding in his chest as he watched Poppy lay upon him, her fingers traveling along the shapes of his tattoos.

Poppy nuzzled her face into Tora’s neck and murmured, “Let’s stay like this forever.” Before he could respond, he felt the gentle heat of Poppy’s breath on his neck. She was deep in sleep wrapped in his arms. Tora still couldn’t believe that this benevolent woman felt so at ease with him, her light filling in the cracks and healing some small part of his broken soul.

“Forever it is, sweetheart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long chapter, so sink in and enjoy! ;)
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Puscifer- Rev 22-20  
Hamster, Serena Foster- Oh Oh Oh  
Bush- The Chemicals Between Us  
Pink Floyd- Wish You Were Here (this is the song I imagine Tora playing later in the chapter)  
Breaking Benjamin- Unknown Soldier  
Breaking Benjamin- Outro

Shards of morning sunlight filtered through the thin drapes of Poppy’s window, glowing on the insides of Tora’s eyelids. The sugary smell of pastry and cinnamon wafted through the open door. Tora nestled himself further into the softness of the bed, smiling with his eyes still closed. He was so comfortable, every sensation wrapping him in delight. Not to mention the warm, wet pressure on his….

Tora’s eyes flashed open as he stretched and caught the sight of Poppy kneeling between his naked thighs, her plump lips wrapped around his morning erection. Her hand was slick as it stroked him, sucking sounds escaping her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down over him.

Panting, he let out, “Fuck…good morning!”

Tora groaned at her touch, but more so at the sight of her ass that jutted straight out from the bed. Thin lace shorts were the only barrier between him and her precious depths. Her loose camisole barely covered her breasts as she leaned over him.

Poppy’s eyes lifted, staring him down as she lapped her tongue around the tip of his cock. “Good morning, honey,” was all she responded as she winked at him before returning to her work. She reached a finger between his legs and teased the flesh beneath his sack. A smirk played at the sides her mouth.

Tora saw stars as he grunted and lifted his hips to her mouth. His hands sought her breasts that grazed his shaft as Poppy took him into her mouth over and over. Pinching her nipples made her cry out briefly, but he could see she was in a feisty mood and wouldn’t let up. Poppy was in complete control of him, intent on volcanic eruption.

Taking every ounce of strength in him to not explode, he rose from the pillows and lifted Poppy from him, a pout of disappointment on her face. He snickered as he flipped her body around, her voluptuous cheeks enticing him. “Alright ya little minx, have at it.”

His hands splayed over her ass as he tugged her shorts down while she lowered her lips over his shaft. Sliding his fingers between her ass cheeks, his tongue found his favorite piece of flesh. He flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue and slid two fingers inside her, curling them up. Poppy paused, panting and moaning at his touch.

_There we go, gotcha sweetheart, didn’t I? _He shot her a devilish grin when she looked back at him. His lips found her clit to suck on and Poppy’s voice rang out against the walls, nudging her core into him.

But god help him, she wasn’t done yet. Poppy redoubled her efforts and increased the pace of her pumps, sucking harder with each pass. His hands wandered to her hips, digging his fingers into her softness, still tasting her. Poppy was completely unleashed in her desire as they pleasured each other. Her body began to tremble in ecstasy, but her determination never wavered. She would have all of him.

Tora’s heart raced, his mind reeling as he kissed her body in delirium. His hands wandered to the nape of her neck, his fingertips gently pressing her head forward. Poppy took him as deep as she could into her mouth, the smacking of her lips and tongue undoing him. The pressure of her mouth, the scent and taste of her body was all too much. He buried his mouth in her folds as he lost all control, his hot seed shooting into her cheeks. Tora could feel the gulping sensation as Poppy swallowed his gift, slowing her pace.

Tora fell limp against the bed, dizzy and overwhelmed. Poppy turned to face him, wiping her pout and curving her lips into a smile, her eyebrow cocked, “I win.” She giggled as she flipped around and pinned his arms above his head.

Tora chuckled- he could easily overpower her even in his weakened state, but he was enjoying this too much. “Ya know I’m gonna getcha back for that one, right?”

Her eyes sparkled in satisfaction, “I look forward to it,” she lowered her mouth to his, biting his lip as her wet core passed over his groin. Suddenly, a sharp _ding_ sounded from the kitchen and Poppy plopped off of him, “But not before breakfast.”

She hiked her shorts back up and sauntered out the door, leaving Tora to enjoy the view. He suppressed a laugh and shook his head, laying back on the bed completely spent. _Dead, I am so dead._

When he finally mustered enough brain cells to get out of the bed, he realized all he had to wear was his tux. His face curled into a mischievous grin as he walked out of the room stark naked. He ruffled his dark hair and wrapped it in a bun; he would need it out of the way for this one.

He entered the kitchen to a beautiful sight- Poppy was bent over the oven, removing a tray of piping hot cinnamon rolls. Her gorgeous, curvy ass inviting temptation. Tora licked his lips in anticipation.

Poppy took a peak in his direction and blushed furiously as her eyes danced over the lines of his muscles, the koi and peony tattoos tantalizing her. Letting out a riled sigh, she redirected her attention to closing the oven door and straightening her spine.

He couldn’t resist her reaction. _She’s still so shy after all we’ve done. _Slipping his naked body behind hers, he brushed her hair aside, leaving her delicate neck vulnerable to his mouth. He suckled the skin, moving his hands around her waist. “Smells good, did you do this all for me?”

Poppy’s face was still burning and it certainly wasn’t from the heat traveling up from the fresh cinnamon rolls. “Yes. I haven’t made you a proper meal in so long and I wanted to treat you.” She removed the whisk from the icing, the sticky white sweetness clinging to it. She reached for a pastry brush and began to spread the icing over each roll.

Tora reached a finger around and stuck it straight in the icing bowl, causing Poppy slap his hand and scold, “Hey! Hands outta there, young man!” He tightened his grip on her stomach, pushing her harder in the carved stone of his body, making Poppy quake.

Tora laughed as he smeared his icing covered finger along the bare skin of her shoulder. He lowered his mouth to suck the sweet mess off her skin, sending a shiver down Poppy’s body. His erection began to swell again as he saw her nipples harden against the fabric of her camisole. He ground his pelvis into her bottom, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Poppy tried desperately to focus on her task, but was faltering with every passing second.

Emboldened, Tora picked up one of the freshly glazed cinnamon rolls and cooled it with his breath. He took a small bite before tilting Poppy’s face to his, “Have some.” She opened her mouth wide and chomped down on the roll, her cheeks puffing out and eyes squinting as she enjoyed the pastry.

Tora pinched Poppy’s cheek, noticing the remnants of icing clinging to her chin just below her lips. He lowered his mouth to hers, licking the glaze from her skin before sliding his tongue in to meet hers. He shifted her body to face his, nudging his loins into hers. 

He dipped his fingers again in the icing, this time dripping it down her cleavage. “Whoops,” he said before leaning down and lapping his tongue along the curve of her breasts. He snuck his tongue just under the lip of her camisole to her waiting nipple and swirled it around its taught peak.

A delicate moan escaped Poppy’s lips. Tora brought his mouth up to hers as he slid a hand down the front of her shorts, his fingers playing with her sensitive bud. Poppy opened her mouth in a gasp, aching for him. Feeling her need of him, Tora whipped Poppy back around to face the stove.

Tora groped around to her ass, flinging her shorts to ankles. Pushing their breakfast aside, Poppy planted her hands on glass stove top. Tora gripped her thighs in his enormous hands and lifted her core over his throbbing cock, the tip gliding along her soaked entrance. Poppy bit her lip as he instructed, “Hold on tight, sweetheart.”

He slammed himself inside her, causing Poppy to brace one arm against the cabinet and making the dishes inside rattle in protest. Tora held Poppy’s body up by her pelvis, still massaging her clit as he ravaged her. He rubbed his chest into her back, wanting to find some impossible way to get closer to her. Poppy let out a wail as he fucked her and ran his teeth along her neck. They let their wild passions take over as Poppy screamed, “Hnggaaah, Tora, harder!”

Tora growled as he thrust incessantly into her, sucking her neck enough to bruise it. “Cum for me darlin’,” was all he said as he rubbed her clit and forced himself deeper inside her. He bit her earlobe and pressed harder still. Poppy’s insides began to spasm in that sweet familiar fashion as she leaned her head back on his chest, “Ooohh god…Toraaa!” He felt the warm wash of her womanhood run slick over him. The scent of her, lying spent against him was captivating. He squeezed himself in a few more times, her wet flesh drawing forth his love.

Nearly breathless, Tora held her body tight against his and whispered in her ear, “Told ya I was gonna get you back for that.” She turned to face him and he cupped her chin with his free hand, kissing her as his unsheathed himself from her body. When he lifted his lips from hers, he asked “How about that breakfast now?”

Giggling, Poppy jumped down from his hold, grabbing plates from the cabinet as Tora bent over to slide her shorts back over her hips. Tora popped over her shoulder and grabbed another cinnamon roll, his voice muffled as he shoved it in his mouth, saying, “Theef are freally goof.”

Covering her mouth, Poppy shook her head, “Pft, you’re like a wild animal! But you’re still gonna need a plate for the bacon and eggs I made for you.” She reached for the microwave door, pulling out a bowl of fluffy eggs and crispy bacon.

Tora pulled her back into a hug from behind, “I knew I loved you for a reason.” He kissed her on the cheek and stole the bowl of protein from her hands.

“Hey! Leave some for me!” She jumped up as he taunted her, holding the bowl just out of reach.

“I thought you were vegetarian or some shit,” He snickered as he gobbled a mouthful of bacon.

“I can still have the eggs, damnit!” She placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

“Alright, alright…here ya go.” He lowered the bowl temporarily only to whip it back, “But I’m gonna need a kiss first,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“You’re insufferable!” Poppy rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on him, snatching the bowl from his hands, “And put some clothes on!”

Tora’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a mischievous _O_, “Really? Am I distractin’ ya, sweetheart?”

Poppy’s cheeks flushed as she averted her gaze, “No, I just don’t think it’s proper to be naked at the dining table.”

“Sure, sweetheart, whatever you say. But I think you like it.” He was really enjoying the way her crimson cheeks deepened when he passed by, flaunting his masculine form. _I could do this shit all day darlin’._ He loved getting her riled up. “Besides, you’re forgettin’ all I had was my tux.”

After she loaded her plate up and placed it on the dining table, Poppy snuck into the bathroom and pulled out a large towel, “Here, wear this.” Looking up, she caught him red-handed picking food off her plate. “Hey!” She ran up and snapped the towel at his bottom.

Tora laughed as he put her plate down, “Ya didn’t tell me you were into kinky shit, sweetheart. Don’t tempt me.” He grabbed the towel from her hands and smacked her ass before wrapping it around his waist.

Poppy sat down in front of her plate with a playful sigh. “You’re never going to quit, are you?”

“Not in your lifetime, darlin’. Better get used to it.” He took the seat across from her, diving into his mountain of eggs and bacon.

As they were eating, Tora’s phone buzzed against the table. Ignoring it, he continued eating.

“You might want to check that out. Your phone’s been going off all morning.” Poppy eyed it while taking a bite of her cinnamon roll.

“Nah, it’s probably just that little fuckin’ princess. He’ll live.” He waved his hand dismissively in the direction of his phone. Poppy fell silent at the mention of Quincey and Tora cursed himself for so casually bringing him up, “Sorry, sweetheart. I still gotta work for the fucker.”

Poppy’s eyes fell downcast as she asked, “Do you, though?”

Tora shot her a shocked glance, “Are ya for real, Pops? You know they own my ass.”

“I know. I just wish there was some way out of it for you. For us.” Her tone was sad, resigned.

His heart ached at her admission. He reached across the table, taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb across it, “There will be, I just gotta figure it out. It’s gonna take some time and plannin’ Pops. I promise.”

She lifted her gaze, a small smile on her mouth, a single tear slid down her face, “You mean it?”

His hand reached up to her cheek, brushing away the tear, “Of course I do. How are we supposed to be a family if I’m in a gang? I don’t want that for us.” Her eyes perked up at the mention of the word _family._

Tora’s cheeks burned; _where the fuck did that come from?_ He pinched his eyes shut, thinking he’d gone mad. How could he even think about having a family when it had only been a few days? He was still at the mercy of the Balthuman clan and he would be damned before any child of his would be brought up in such an organization.

Tora was still completely lost in his troubled thoughts when Poppy knocked her chair over and threw herself in his lap, hugging his neck. She was sobbing happily and cradled his face in her hands. “I love you Tora, so much.” Still a bit stunned, he slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her deeply.

“I love you too, sweetheart. We’ll figure this out. I know we will.” He lifted a wavy curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear. _ I gotta do this, for her. _Her eyes were wide with hope and he wanted to keep them that way.

His stomach churned as he thought of the plan he had formed years ago, when he and Goliath were still both wanting out. Before Goliath had betrayed him and supposedly gotten himself killed. It was dangerous and admittedly stupid, but it was all he had. 

Still holding Poppy, he reached for his phone. His screen read:

_17 missed calls_

_5 new messages_

“Fucking Christ,” he said as his brow furrowed, typing his pass code onto the screen. He knew Quincey was a damn baby, but this was excessive, even for him.

Poppy looked up, watching his screen. Tora passed over the missed calls, most of them Quincey, as he had suspected. Flipping to the text messages, he saw three from Quincey:

_Where the fuck are you? You should’ve returned hours ago. _7:53 am

_You better not be with that little cunt. I said have fun, not spend the night with her._ 8:42 am

_Fine don’t answer me. I’m leaving the estate today, there’s business to handle immediately. Hammond is filling in. _9:20 am

Two messages, however, came from an unknown number. ”Who the fuck is this?” Tora wondered aloud.

_‘Bout time ya tapped that ass. Ya followed her around like a lost puppy for months bro. Sweet lil thang got a taste of the Tiger & told that little Princess to fuck off._ _Nice. _10:15 am

_Meet me at the docks tonight, 10:00 pm, alone. Don’t be late bro, we got some catching up to do._ 10:17 am

Poppy’s gasp made Tora look up, “Someone saw us?! But how?!” Fear creased her face as it paled. She clung to him tighter. She began to chew on her nail bed in anxiety.

“I don’t know, Pops, but I gotta handle this shit and quick before it gets out.” Aggravation seeping into his words, he sternly instructed, “Pops, ya need to stay home today - nobody comes in or out but me. I’m going to the hardware store and we’re puttin’ extra locks on ya doors. Stay away from your balcony and windows. And for the love of god, don’t play ya damn music so loud. You ain’t home, got it?”

Poppy shrunk smaller than she already was, “Y-yeah. I got it.” He could smell the fear oozing from her countenance.

_Christ, way ta go ya dumbass_. Instant regret gripped him as he rubbed her shoulders and softened his tone, “C’mere sweetheart, let’s get you set up for a Netflix binge. Just keep the volume low.”

Her face brightened as she released her hold on him and stood, “Oh, I never could afford Netflix, can I borrow your account?”

“Of course sweetheart,” He flicked the flat screen TV on and tapped his account credentials in. The screen lit up with the familiar red logo and he handed the remote off to Poppy, who righted her fallen chair and moved to the couch. “Watch whatever ya like. I’m gonna hit the shower before headin’ out.”

“O-oh, okay.” A light flush formed on her cheeks as she eyed the floor.

Tora’s mouth held the glint of a smile, “Still so shy. Tsk, tsk. Ya never cease to amaze me darlin’.” He gave her small peck on the cheek before stripping the towel from his bottom and headed towards the bathroom door. _Hope ya enjoy the show, sweetheart. _

He couldn’t resist stealing a peek as he turned his head and saw that Poppy’s face was bright scarlet, her eyes fixated on his shapely glutes. Tora whistled a cat-call before disappearing behind the bathroom door. He caught the sight of her rattled face trying to focus on the TV menu before closing the door, shaking his head.

* * *

Tora gripped the steering wheel and took a long drag of his first cigarette in nearly three days, lost in ruminations of the mystery man in his text messages. The entire way to the hardware store and back, he left the car window open in an effort to clear his thoughts. He hated the way his brain would hyper-focus on something- playing out every possible scenario and jumping to horrible conclusions. _Just another fucking gift from the old man, _he thought bitterly.

A horn burst through his thoughts as he downshifted and cut off another driver. “Yeah, yeah, fuck off buddy!” He picked up speed and entered the highway, the wind whipping his onyx locks around his face.

_This guy called me bro, so he’s probably clan. And he knew I called Quince Princess, not a whole lotta people know about that. _And if he was clan, that was hugely problematic- there would be tremendous leverage in blackmailing him and exposing Poppy to danger. He could only imagine Quincey’s reaction if he discovered the real reason for Poppy’s rejection of his proposal.

Tora let out an irritated grunt as he cut across three lanes of traffic to take the last exit to Poppy’s apartment. Screeching around the bend, he flicked his half-smoked cigarette out the window. _Fuck._ He was going to have to meet this guy at the docks tonight; he didn’t have much of a choice. Tora parked the car and tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Poppy alone tonight, but he couldn’t bring her with him everywhere. She would eventually have to return to work.

He grabbed the bag containing the new deadbolt locks for Poppy’s two exterior doors and jumped out of the car, eager to get back to her. He bounded up the flights of stairs, coughing and cursing himself to quit smoking.

As he approached Poppy’s door, he could hear the yowling of something otherworldly and the sounds of men fighting. Panic washed over Tora as he dropped the shopping bag and reached for his gun. _Fuck, how could this happen? I was gone an hour!_ Sweating, Tora reached for the door handle and discovered it was still locked. _The fuck?_

Tora reached for his key and slowly inserted it into the lock, gingerly opening the door, gun first into the crevice of the door jam. The door creaked as it opened. Scanning the apartment from the dining room and whipping his head to the living room. He saw Poppy rumpled up in a cocoon of blankets, pulled all the way up to her chin with her fingers barely peeking out. She was wide eyed and tense as she stared at the figures on the screen battling.

Tora let out an annoyed groan that caught Poppy’s attention. Eyes still focused on the screen, she said, “Hang on, the episode’s just about done…Dean’s fighting the Leviathans.”

“Who the fuck is Dean and what the in the hell is a Leviathan?” Tora couldn’t hide his curiosity underneath his scorn, “And didn’t I tell ya to keep the volume down?”

Poppy turned towards him and her face blanched at the sight of his gun, “W-what’s that for?”

“I thought someone was attackin’ ya because of this,” he said, pointing at the TV.

“Honey, you really gotta stop pulling out your gun every time you hear something funny.” She turned her head back to the episode, enamored.

Tora rolled his eyes and holstered his weapon, heading back into the hallway to grab the bag he left behind. Once back inside, he locked the doors up and sat next to Poppy on the couch. She snuggled against his body, prompting him to place and arm around her shoulder.

She was so raptly watching the show, he felt a little sting of jealousy at her lack of attention to him. Trying to stir conversation, he pointed to the screen, “Hey that’s a pretty sweet ride.” The classic black car on the screen roared to life, filling the room with rumbling. Tora grabbed the remote and turned the volume down to just above a whisper.

Poppy, delighted at his sudden interest turned to him and said, “That’s Baby, Dean’s Impala- it has all these weapons and demon hunting gear in the back.”

“Well this Dean guy sounds right up my alley.” He laughed as he pulled her closer to his body, his lips exploring her neck just under her earlobe.

Poppy giggled and playfully batted his face away, “Hey now, let me finish this episode.” Tora feigned a pout before pecking her on the cheek.

_I think I could get used to this_, Tora thought, a sunny warmth settling in his belly.

* * *

The late afternoon sun had moved behind the building, creating shadows across Poppy’s living room. Tora was crouched near the open front door as he twisted the screwdriver to tighten the new lock in place. Confident in his work, he closed the door and flipped the extra deadbolt in place, jostling the door by the handle to ensure it wouldn’t budge. Satisfied, he got up and brushed off the bits of sawdust from his dress pants.

“Everything work out okay?” Poppy approached the door and wrapped Tora in a hug.

Kissing her on the top of the head, he wrapped his arms around her and said, “Sure thing darlin’. Just remember to keep this thing locked when you’re here. The back slider’s got one too. I’d just keep that one locked and don’t go out there.”

Poppy let out a heavy sigh, “I’m really gonna miss going out on my balcony in the evenings. It became my favorite spot after…well, you know.” Her cheeks grew rosy with the memory of that night so long ago.

“I know sweetheart, but things are really tense right now and I can’t tail ya all the time.” He rubbed her back, continuing, “Listen, I gotta get goin’. Quince’ll have my head if I don’t get over to his place to check in soon.”

“Yeah, I figured as much,” she lifted her face to his, their lips pressing in a long, full kiss.

Tora stomped on his urge to fling her over his shoulder and take her back to the bedroom, never to leave. The burning thought of leaving her alone for even a second plagued him as he pulled gently away from her.

His hand caressed her cheek, brushing away a lock of hair, “I mean it, ya need to be on guard for a while. Be careful and I’ll call ya tomorrow mornin’.”

Poppy nodded her head in agreement and stood still as he moved to leave. He turned to look at her just one more time before closing the door, “Remember, Pops, lock this the second I close the door.”

“Yes, yes, I know. I love you too, dear.” Poppy smiled at him wide.

His heart somersaulted; it would never get old hearing her say it. “I love you, Pops.”

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon had proved rather boring, if Tora had to admit it. Truthfully, he’d been expecting a verbal flogging from Quincey when he arrived, but all Quincey had done was complain that it was “about time your lazy ass showed up.” Tora felt a queasy suspicion about Quincey’s level-headedness after his fantastic display of idiocy the night prior. _That little fucker is definitely plotting something._

Tora was back at his apartment, freshly changed into more comfortable street clothes. He’d spent much of the early evening hours playing Call of Duty and practicing chords on his acoustic to calm his nerves. He had played his guitar so long that his calloused fingers were decorated in black grooves from the steel strings. But no matter how much he tried to distract himself, he couldn’t slow his mind. _This guy knows way too much._

Finally fed up with pacing his apartment, he headed out to the docks early. When he arrived, he tucked his car between two conexes. It was pitch black, save for a few stray yellow street lamps. The air carried a heavy mixture of gear grease, briny sea water that flowed into the Narin River, and mildewy trash. Being back in this place made his stomach turn and his head pound; the memory of the police sirens and semi automatic rifles still in the recesses of his brain.

Tora walked with caution, making sure to not stray too far from his vehicle. He’d stop every few yards and listened for anything stirring, but always heard nothing. It was far too quiet. He checked his phone for the time; it was still only 9:45 pm. Fumbling for the pack of cigarettes and lighter in his hoodie pocket, he cursed under his breath.

_Crunch, crunch_. The sound of footsteps on gravel made Tora freeze. His hand reached back for his weapon, the cold steel familiar in his grip.

“Not so fast there. Hand off the gun.” Tora flinched, the man was directly behind him. _That voice…fuck._

“Turn around real slow, nice’n easy. Put your hands up too, while ya at it.” Tora heard the distinct clicking of a pistol hammer. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Tora raised his hands and turned to look a ghost in the eye.

“Well hello, brother.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication:  
When I started the crazy idea for this series, it was really just a one-shot, maybe two at best. I had never written anything fictional in my life and I was nervous as all get out even putting myself out there like this. I was exceptionally fortunate to have some very talented fic writers in my corner encouraging and nurturing me. This chapter is dedicated to them:
> 
> Daalex- You are truly a Queen, a Goddess among us as fic writers. You taking the time out of your hectic schedule to beta read for me, provide me with helpful feedback, resources and endless encouragement has been a godsend. Confessions would not exist without your love and kindness; so from the bottom of my heart, thank you (and y’all, seriously go check out her work, you are most definitely missing out!).
> 
> Hexuba- To my sister in arms for MPL fic writing, thanks for all the laughs, encouragement, and inspiring me to write after reading your fabulous Tick of the Clock series. You truly paved the way for us here on A03.
> 
> Lastly, I want to send a heartfelt thank you to the one and only creator of the original MPL Comic, Lilydusk. Thank you for creating such dynamic characters and fantastic artwork that inspires creativity in this ole A-type perfectionist brain. I hope that someday you’ll be able to read Confessions and I hope that I have done justice for your precious babies. 
> 
> **Content Warning: brief mention of suicidal ideation, brief trauma flashbacks**
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Skillet- Monster  
The Black Keys- Sinister Kid  
Breaking Benjamin- Here We Are  
Ruelle- War of Hearts  
Eric Arjes- Find My Way Back (if you listen to no other song this chapter, listen to this one)

_The Balthuman Country Estate, 1 day ago_

“Tora, come on in, have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?” The corners of Vincent Balthuman’s eyes crinkled in the disingenuous way they always had when he was delivering orders. He patted Tora on the back, absent of genuine fatherly demeanor.

“I’ll stand, thanks. No drink,” Tora answered flatly. He crossed his arms and lifted his emotional guard as he entered the study, filled wall to wall with dusty books. Tora positioned himself nearest the door, just behind the oblong conference table. 

“Oh come now, Tora, don’t be so dour, son,” Vincent replied as he reached for a cherry wood box and opened it, “Now I know I don’t typically support your smoking habit, but I think for tonight’s celebration, I’ll give you a pass. Have a cigar- they’re fresh from Cuba.” Vincent pulled out a thick brown stub, grasping the cigar cutter in his fingers.

“No thanks, I’m tryin’ to cut back.” Tora’s agitation began to stir, _Get on with it old man._

“Suit yourself, but you’re sorely missing out.” Vincent sliced the end of the cigar and reached for a lighter. The tobacco leaves crackled as he lit the cigar, thick smoke clouding his visage.

“So what’s the job?” Tora eyes narrowed- he was far over the stall tactics.

“My, my, so eager son- I like your spirit. Seems this little vacation has got you all pent up,” Vincent took a long puff of his cigar and rested it on the crystal ash tray before exhaling a wafting cloud. He tugged at the diamond cufflinks of his tuxedo jacket and looked up at Tora.

“It’s not exactly a vacation, boss. I’m on probation, remember?” Tora began to tap his foot impatiently against the wood grain flooring. He wanted to get back to Poppy as soon as possible and was not in the mood for Vincent’s games.

“Ah yes, but only for a few short weeks at this point, if memory serves me correct. I trust you’ve been a good boy?” Vincent’s tone was both curious and menacing; his blue eyes staring through Tora like a hawk.

“Yep, clean as a fuckin’ scout, boss.” Tora resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing the consequence if the slight were caught. He winced at the thought of the underground cage, the steel and dank mold lifting to his conscious memory.

“Well, I suppose I’ll get right down to business then,” Vincent took one last drag from the cigar before stubbing it out. He reached for a manila folder, filled to the brim with photographs and various documents. “It would seem your old friend Goliath could be alive. There have been several sightings of a man meeting his description in the dock slums.” Vincent slid the folder towards Tora.

He took the stack in his hands, flipping through the grainy photographs and informant notes. Tora’s eyes widened; one picture in particular caught his attention- the gangly figure in the picture was well hidden underneath dark clothing, face obscured by a hoodie. But there was one detail that stood out- Tora could just make out the edges of an Ace of Spades tattoo on the back of one hand.

Tora pulled the picture from the folder and held it up, “That’s him. Look at the hand.”

“Excellent work, my eagle-eyed boy!” Vincent exclaimed before continuing, “Now here’s where you come in. I know you can lure him out of hiding; you two were very close and I need you to use that to your advantage. I want you to meet with Martin and his men next week to discuss a plan of attack. Obviously we can’t execute the plan for a few weeks with your… legal arrangements, but I want you front and center in this raid when the time comes.”

Tora stiffened waiting for the next instructions, but spoke instead, “I don’t need Martin’s men, you know I work alone. What’s the mission objective?” The last thing Tora wanted was Martin and his two useless sons breathing down his neck.

Vincent’s face curled into a devious smile, “Bring him to me. I would simply love to have a chat with the boy. It’s been so long, after all. And while I know you’re not a fan of an audience, I do prefer that you bring back-up to this little party.”

Tora grimaced for an imperceptible moment and hardened his features before Vincent could notice. “Fine, I’ll meet with ‘em, but I call the shots. Goliath is slick and he can easily outsmart Martin and those two goons of his.”

Vincent’s face lit up with satisfaction, “That sounds like an excellent plan. Please keep me updated on your progress, this job is top priority, son.”

“Yeah, got it. I’ll get the files to Ronzo in a couple days so he can start pokin’ around.” Tora slapped the folder back down on the table and turned to leave.

“Tora, one last thing,” Vincent paused until Tora stopped and looked back at him, “Don’t disappoint me this time, son.” Vincent shot Tora a knowing look as he picked up his cigar, wedging it between his pristine teeth.

A chill raced down Tora’s spine- he knew exactly what that meant. Without saying a word, Tora opened the study door and left.

* * *

_Narin City Docks, Present_

“You sunnuva bitch. I can’t believe you’re actually alive,” Tora smiled despite his guard being up. His hands were still raised beside his face, but his arms relaxed.

Goliath stood before Tora, covered from head to toe in black, pistol still pointed lazily in his direction, “Yeah, well I found playing dead ain’t actually that hard when ya got the right connections.”

Tora began configuring escape routes, his eyes darting while he kept Goliath talking, “So it’s true then? That you’re workin’ with the Feds?” _All I gotta do is get past his left, maybe shoot his knee cap. _

Goliath smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know. And stop lookin’ for a way to bounce, bro. I just wanna chat.” He pulled his pistol back and motioned to Tora’s car, “C’mon man. Let’s take Lil Red for a spin.”

Tora was still wary, but lowered his hands as he scoffed, “How many fuckin’ times have I told ya, stop callin’ my car Lil Red! And we’re not fuckin’ going anywhere until you tell me everything.” Tora crossed his arms in indignation, lips set in a hard line.

Goliath shook his head, laughing, “Always so damn serious bro. You’d think with that pussy you’re finally gettin’, you’d lighten up a bit.” Clicking the hammer on his gun, he withdrew it and tucked in back in his waistband.

“Don’t talk about her that way you fuckin’ twat!” Tora’s rage simmered, cracking his knuckles underneath his arms as the urge to punch Goliath itched on his fists.

Goliath’s face washed in shock that transformed to smug glee, “Oh man, bro. I knew you had a thing for what’s-her-name, but you got it fuckin’ bad. You are so screwed.” Goliath chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Tora spat at the ground and snarled, “Enough! Where the hell have ya been for the past year? You’re fuckin’ lucky I don’t shoot ya right here.”

Goliath unfazed, answered, “I can’t give ya all the cards yet, bro- the dealer always wins. The people I’m workin’ with wanna know you’re good on your word. Let’s just say it has a _lot_ to do with our original plan.”

“Oh yeah,” Tora challenged, “And what part of that plan included you gettin’ my ass put in the slammer?”

“You were supposed to _stay in jail_ ya dumb fuck. But the old man busted ya out before my people could get to ya.” Goliath rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

Tora’s voice elevated, echoing off the conexes, “Yeah, well a whole lotta good that did. He’s got me on Princess duty now and doesn’t trust me as far as he can throw me.”

“Shit bro, you should be happy. Him puttin’ you on Princess Watch finally got your grump ass laid- and with _that _woman, bro,” Goliath tsked and prodded more, “I mean don’t get me wrong, she’s a fine piece of ass, but that pussy must be magical because _you_ of all people don’t take those risks.”

“Dude fuck off, it’s not like that.” Tora gnashed his teeth, his face twisting in a sneer.

Goliath’s face erupted, smug and taunting. “I know. I saw ya in the greenhouse. It’s cute, really.”

Tora lunged at Goliath and grasped his throat as he spoke through gritted teeth, “You leave her the fuck outta this!” His face was millimeters away from Goliath’s, nostrils flared and eye blazing.

Goliath pried at Tora’s fingers in futility, gasping for air and eyes bulged from pressure. Seeing he wanted to speak, Tora loosened his hold just enough. “That’s… my… point, ya asshole. Don’t you want to give her a real life? Away from all this shit?”

Tora’s eyes softened for a split second as he released Goliath, “What the hell ya talkin’ about?”

Goliath rubbed his neck and coughed before continuing, “The plan, ya moron. It’s already in motion, I just need your word that you’re in.”

Tora wiped his face, his mind spinning. The plan. Maybe this could work, or maybe it was an elaborate trap. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d played double agent. “How far are ya in with the timeline?”

Goliath grinned, “Far enough that we’re ready to bring ya on board. Passports, new identities, it’s all ready to go, man. I’ll even make sure they got all that for ya little wifey.”

Tora couldn’t hide his surprise despite the suspicion he wasn’t getting the whole truth, “You’ve been busy then.”

“Fuck yeah I have.” Goliath puffed up his chest, brandishing his pride.

“You know _he_ asked me to come after ya, right? He knows you’re alive, you sloppy jackass.” Tora crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on Goliath, twisting his foot into gravel.

“You don’t think I know that? All part of the plan, bro. I knew he’d send ya after me, so I had to feed that fucker some crumbs. So whatdya say, bro? You in?” A wide grin crossed Goliath’s features awaiting Tora’s response.

Tora grunted, “And your people, they guarantee safety for me and for her?”

“One hundred percent, bro. Even ya probation officer, Lane, is in on this shit. And you know how long she’s been after the old man.”

_Fuck. This goes deeper than I thought._ Goliath was always a good schemer, but there had to be something to this if Lane was involved. Still fueled by paranoia, Tora questioned, “What’s the catch? There’s gotta be one.”

Goliath chuckled, “Ha, I knew you were gettin’ to that. It’s pretty simple: you do what we ask, we get you and yours outta the country. And that girl of yours – she can’t know shit, not til the very end. Think ya can handle that?”

Tora winced- normally hiding things from others wasn’t a problem, but he knew how Poppy would react if he lied to her. He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Noticing Tora’s hesitation, Goliath spoke up, “Bro, that girl of yours- she’s a civilian, right? Then she can’t know a goddamn thing, man. She’d blab at the first question.”

Tora knew Goliath was right- Poppy was too pure and trusting; she’d give in at the slightest sign of danger. Ultimately, he decided it was best to leave her out of the plan for now and bring her up to speed at the right time. There was still something he didn’t trust about Goliath, something was off, but he’d have to play along to keep Balthuman and Goliath at bay.

“Well? You in or not?” Goliath’s patience was wearing thin. He started to crack his knuckles and looking around, paranoia creeping in.

“Maybe. I gotta think about it. Now get the fuck outta here before someone else besides me sees your ass.” Goliath needed no further permission to evaporate into the darkness he emerged from.

Tora stood there for a moment, his mind attempting to focus on the creak of the boats in harbor, the sloshing of the water around their edges. All his life, he had known the only way to his freedom was through death. Not that he was afraid of it; if he was honest, he had actually _hoped_ for it. Every time he went into a raid, he prayed some poor sap would get in a lucky shot or catch him off guard. He had even considered doing it himself a few times- especially the times he took a life.

But every morning he woke and did the same thing he always did- what he was told. _Something_ inside of him pushed for hope, for a future that seemed unattainable. Maybe it was her all along; perhaps he could have it if he tried. A warm feeling settled in his core at the thought.

A shrill _ping_ interrupted Tora’s thoughts. Pulling his cell phone from his back pocket, he saw the icon for an unread text message. It was Poppy.

_Hey, just wanted to check in and make sure you’re okay. I hope Quincey wasn’t too hard on you. Be safe, I love you._ 10:48 pm

Tora’s heart thudded in his chest as he took a screenshot of the message he knew he would have to delete. Cropping the majority of the message and identifying information out, he saved the words “Be safe, I love you,” and tucked it into an encrypted folder on his phone. He knew this would be the first of many unanswered text messages.

But before all that, he would go to Poppy and spend one last night with her. If he couldn’t tell her the truth, he owed her that much, selfish as his motives might be. He desperately hoped that she would forgive him for the fissures he would form in their already fragile relationship. If she didn’t, then this would all be for nothing anyway. _I gotta try, for her._

Tora pulled in a deep breath, the muggy air filling his lungs as he returned to his car. His usual suspicion set in and he performed a sweep around the car checking for bugs and GPS trackers. Sure enough, tucked inside a crevice in the chassis was a tiny device with a bright blue LED light. Tora reached for it, his grip crushing the device as it pulled free from the car frame. Tora stepped away and walked several paces towards the docks, chucking the GPS into the waters. _Sorry, bro. This time, I’m callin’ the shots._

Getting into his car, he pulled his phone out and looked at the message again- a beacon of light in the swallow of midnight. Tossing his phone into the passenger seat, the wheels of his car spun as he ripped out of the docks.

* * *

It was nearly midnight as Tora approached the driveway of Poppy’s apartment. The brackish sound of his exhaust seemed so far out of place in Poppy’s quiet neighborhood. Looking up at her window, he noticed the lights were out. _Fuck, she’s probably gone to bed already._ He nearly turned around to leave until he saw a faint glow appear from her balcony. There she stood, at the edge of the railing, looking down on him. Even in the darkness, he could see the flutter of her robes beckoning him like a siren song.

Tora stopped his car right near the entrance, illegally parked in the fire zone. He bounded out of his car, slamming the door and barely taking the time to hit the lock on his key fob. Before long, he was at her door, his hands fumbling for her key.

But just as he found it, Poppy had opened the door, standing before him that silk robe and nothing else. She wore a coy smile, resting her hand on the door jam, blocking his entrance with her body. “I figured you’d be back.”

Tora burst through the door and hoisted Poppy aggressively into his arms, her legs locking around the top of his waist. Her loose tresses draped around his face as she bought her lips to his- their mouths writhing in need. Tora slammed his back against the door, pausing only to lock it. He manhandled her thighs and ass cheeks, causing muffled whimpers from Poppy’s mouth.

Her breasts taunted him in the delicately thin fabric of her robe. He released his lips from hers, running them down to her aroused nipples and puckered his mouth around the clothed peak. Poppy ran her hands through his hair, gripping his head in place as she watched him devour her. A long moan escaped her lips as Tora moved to pleasure her other nipple.

Tora’s erection pressed against the inside of his jeans, his body aching to be inside her. Crossing the entryway into the dining room, Tora and Poppy crashed on the table top. A decorative vase tipped, rolled off the edge and shattered on the tiles below.

Tora’s lips consumed Poppy’s once more as her hands gripped the back of his neck. He quickly freed himself, his jeans falling to his ankles. Completely unhinged, he guided his throbbing cock to her wet center, finding it bare to him as she swallowed him whole. Poppy cried out, her nails digging into his neck as he took her. The table rocked with each thrust, threatening to collapse at any moment.

Poppy tightened the grip her legs had around his back, digging the bottoms of her heels into his skin. Tora grunted against her neck as his body crashed into hers, feeling her insides clench against him. Her intoxicating scent fogged any semblance of self-control. He pulled back the robe to run his teeth against her shoulder, before lowering his mouth to her breast and sucking on the nipple through his teeth. Poppy’s hips frantically grinded into his in response.

As Tora felt himself nearing explosion, he purposefully slowed his pace. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He didn’t know when he would see Poppy again and he was desperate to spend the whole night inside her if he could.

Poppy laid back against the table as Tora ripped his shirt off and cast it aside. Sweat dripped between her breasts and he trailed his finger down her torso, stopping at her sweet spot. He continued to fill her while swirling his finger around her clit. He gazed at Poppy as she craned her neck back, her eyes pinched and mouth open in want of him.

“Toooraaa” she moaned as he slapped his body gently against her. He leaned in to kiss her while kicking his pants off from around his ankles. Sliding out of her, he lifted her body off the table and carried her to the bedroom. Her body was warm and flush against his, her full lips trailing across his neck.

But rather than placing her on the bed, he stood her before her dresser so that they saw each other in her vanity mirror. Poppy’s eyes swept across Tora’s form that was snug against her back. He pulled at her robe, letting it slink to their feet.

Brushing her hair aside and kissing her neck sweetly, Tora breathed, “Look right ahead sweetheart. I want ya to see how much I love you.” His hand grazed her breasts and swept over the swell of her hips, gripping them as he parted her legs with a sweep of his foot and lunged back into her depths.

Poppy’s hands dug into the dresser edge, but her gaze never faltered from the mirror. She watched as Tora’s hand traveled over her belly, his hips pulsing into her. His face carried a wild abandon she had never seen before. His lips wouldn’t leave her skin, as if it pained him to let go. 

And then their eyes locked in the reflection. Suddenly, Tora’s gentle swing became a lustful beat. His hand slipped between her legs, finding her clit and rolling it between two fingers. Poppy’s breasts bounced with every movement, but she couldn’t break away from his eyes. Her moans became deeper and her muscles clenched around him tightly.

Losing himself in her, he reached a free hand to grasp her throat, his fingers dipping inside her lips. He slammed himself inside Poppy again and again as she climaxed, unleashing her vocals to the empty space around them.

Seeing her spent had always sent Tora over the edge, but there was nothing quite like watching it happen from this angle. He shivered as he delivered himself and groaned in her ear, “Poppy…._f-fuuuck_…I love you.” As he finished worshipping her, his nose nestled in her hair, breathing in a mixture of their love making and her airy scent.

Poppy’s hand reached up to his cheek, as she met his gaze in the mirror and promised, “And I love you.” He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and planted his lips all along her neck, breathing her in and committing every image and smell to memory. Tears threatened at the corners of his eyes as he banished the thought of tomorrow.

Agonizingly, he separated his body from hers, leaning over so he could pick her up and take her to bed. Tora tucked the mountain of blankets around them, their bodies clinging to each other. Tora caressed a hand across her cheek and tucked it behind her ear before kissing the tip of her nose. Poppy’s eyelids fluttered as she dozed off into a deep slumber.

_Soon, darlin’. Soon this will all be over._

* * *

It was pre-dawn twilight and Tora was wide awake. Poppy had just fallen back asleep after their third lovemaking session that night- he knew she’d be out for the count this time. Rising up from the bed, he tucked the blankets around her and leaned in to press his lips to hers. Tears slid down his face as he held her cheeks. _Fuck…this is gonna be harder than I thought. _

Getting up, he rummaged for his clothes that were scattered around the apartment. Once he was dressed, he went to Poppy’s desk in the living room and searched for writing instruments. With Poppy’s collection of stationery and colorful pens, Tora didn’t have to search long. He scribbled a quick note and placed it by Poppy’s bedside.

He stole one last kiss before hardening himself to walk away. His eyes stung with more tears as he walked through her front door, locking it behind him.

_Pops,_

_I’m sorry, I don’t know when I’ll be back. Be safe, I love you._

_T._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins the arc from Poppy's perspective; we're going to hang out here for a while. Hope you enjoy the change of pace. 
> 
> Content Warning: Elements of stalking.
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Lana Del Rey- White Mustang  
Lana Del Rey- This Is What Makes Us Girls  
Angus & Julia Stone- Crash & Burn  
Florence & the Machine- No Light, No Light

The late morning sun cracked through Poppy’s drapes in a bright and punishing way. In a vain attempt to sleep in, she pulled the covers over her head, breathing in the comforting smell of Tora’s cologne and their love. With her eyes still closed, Poppy reached to the other side to pull him towards her, but her hand met only empty, cold sheets. _He better be making me breakfast this time, _she thought with a smile.

She laid there, the movie reel of last night playing in her mind. In the short time she had been with Tora, he had shown her more love and passion than Quincey had in over a year. To Quincey, she was a trophy, something to parade around and boost his ego. Tora treated her as someone to be cherished, saw her for who she was, and even loved the things about her he couldn’t understand. It was a leap of faith for him that only warmed her heart more.

Poppy stretched her limbs and steeped in the luxurious ache of her body, the echo of vigorous lovemaking settled into every muscle. It was all very new to her, but Poppy couldn’t help but yearn for more of him. If last night was any indication for the future, it wasn’t likely to die anytime soon. Yawning and scratching her locks, she flipped the sheets and blankets away from her face, squinting with the brightness of the room. Poppy rolled over and sat up, stretching more.

“Tora? Honey, are you in the kitchen? I don’t smell anything coming from in there,” she pouted, hoping to coax him into the room. When there was no response, a knot formed on her brow. _Huh, that’s strange, where is he? _It was eerily quiet. Tora was a force of nature and there was zero chance he wouldn’t make some sort of noise.

Swinging her legs out of the bed, Poppy stood up and shook the linens. She didn’t see the small piece of paper caught in the updraft that floated to the floor and slid underneath the bed. Fluffing the pillows and tucking the blankets neatly in the corners, Poppy turned to her dresser to pull open a drawer. Her face lifted into a contented smile as she eyed herself in the mirror. She could almost see Tora cupping her body from behind, the imprint of his skin on hers, the feel of him inside her. That familiar longing settled in her belly, her body responding to the memory alone.

Poppy giggled and chastised her own reactions, “C’mon now little body…we need some rest!” She pulled out a fresh pair of panties and bra, deciding that was decent enough for breakfast. _He is such a bad influence on me, _she thought with mirth. Poppy was a head-to-toe pajamas kind of woman and she had not felt comfortable until now leaving her soft curves exposed. But there was something about the way Tora gazed at her naked form, the way his hands loved all of her plush spots that made her feel more daring- like a hot blooded woman out for the kill. She tousled her locks and plotted Tora’s undoing. _Let’s see you resist this, _she mused.

Poppy strutted out of the bedroom and halted when she saw the common areas were empty. Everything was in its place; as if Tora had never been there- even the shattered pieces of the vase were gone. _Maybe he had to leave early?_

It wouldn’t be the first time Tora had pulled a disappearing act for his work- there had been many times over the last year that he would be gone for days on end, leaving his second in command on bodyguard duty for Quincey. Poppy recalled how tense he would be following those absences. Tora didn’t just put up emotional walls- he raised mountains in his mind; his demeanor humorless and desolate.

_Gosh I hope he’s not on a job already._ Poppy shuddered. She knew the kind of work Tora had to do for the Balthumans- he was the right hand man for Vincent and did all their dirty work. Taking the trash out, as Tora had called it. Poppy still had difficulty reconciling the man he was in the clan with the man who had spent the last three nights with her. The one that had held her hand like a lost child last year. There was still so much that she didn’t know and didn’t understand about this man she loved.

_Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt to text him._ Before Poppy could move to do this, the bubbly pop song that was Erdene’s ringer sounded. Heading back to the bedroom and prying her phone from the charger on the nightstand, she swiped up to answer the call and immediately pressed the speakerphone function.

Poppy didn’t get in a single word before Erdene let out her tirade.

“Girl, where the _hell_ have you been?! You break up with Quincey and you don’t even think to call me? What’s going on?!” Erdene was testy, her voice agitated, but Poppy could also hear a tinge of worry.

Poppy let out a long sigh and rubbed her forehead before answering, “Erdene, it’s been a long few days. A lot has happened and I’m catching up with the world. I’m fine though, really.” Poppy didn’t even want to know how Erdene already knew about her break up. It was all likely to be on the news any day now at this rate. She could see the headlines now, “Local author splits with publisher girlfriend! Proposal rejected!” Poppy cringed- working behind the scenes in publishing had largely kept her out of the spotlight. Now she was going to be thrust into it.

“Fine?! FINE?! Don’t you lie to me Poppylan Wilkes! I know that sound in your voice! Bitch, we are going to brunch stat. Meet me at the Palms 11:00 am, no if’s, and’s, or but’s.” 

Poppy sighed again. Brunch with Erdene was never a request- it was mandatory. “I suppose I can’t convince you to reschedule for another time?” Poppy sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs like a teenager talking to her best friend.

“Absolutely not, missy; I’m surprised you bothered asking. See you in an hour, doll.” Erdene hung up before Poppy could say anything more. She loved her friend dearly, but sometimes her impetuous nature was more than Poppy could bear.

_Well, I guess brunch wouldn’t be so bad. _ She missed her friend, in reality. They hadn’t seen one another since Quincey’s last book tour and that had been at least a month ago. She jumped off the bed and went to her closet to pick her outfit for the morning. Before she got to the shower, she shot off a quick text to Tora.

_Hey honey, just checking in. Didn’t see you leave this morning. _ 9:52 am.

* * *

Poppy stared out the taxi window, looking up at the high rise building with glass that shone bluish purple. Inside were a dozen or so startup companies- all of which patroned the swanky restaurant on the first floor, The Palms. Poppy hadn’t been back since she and Erdene had collaborated on a piece chronicling the best brunch spots in Narin City. She distinctly recalled borrowing her friend’s old dress because she didn’t have anything befitting the restaurant’s dress code. It was the prettiest item of clothing Poppy had ever worn- a full length black wrap dress with colorful mandala designs with a slit that reached her mid thigh. Poppy had been self-conscious about the thigh slit at the time, but she paid no heed to it today.

Poppy smirked at the thought of Tora seeing her in this dress, knowing he would go absolutely mad over the high cut of the slit and the plunging neckline that curved around her breasts. _Hmmm…I still haven’t heard from him._ That was certainly strange; Tora wasn’t a man of many words on the phone, but it was unlike him to leave a text completely unanswered.

“Ma’am, this is your stop.” The cabbie had parked in front of the valet entrance, “That’ll be $15.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Poppy slid her credit card into the reader and opened the door, “Thanks so much.” Poppy smiled and waved as she stepped out, closing the door. She was met with a warm, early summer breeze that tossed her natural waves about her shoulders.

The man gave her a befuddled look and hesitantly raised his hand in small response to her kindness. It was as if he didn’t know how to take a compliment or a greeting. Poppy was still amazed at how closed off people were in the city. Shaking her head, she walked towards the entrance and paused at the fountain, deciding to take a selfie to send Tora. Maybe _that _would get his attention.

Sitting on the concrete ledge, she crossed her legs to reveal her thigh and raised the phone at just the right angle to catch her cleavage. She curled her lips into a grin that said “Don’t you wish you could touch this?” and snapped the picture. Glancing at it briefly before sending it, she chuckled as she imagined Tora’s frustration.

_Having brunch with Erdene. See you tonight. _ 11:02 am.

She tossed the phone back into her purse, not letting Tora’s silence spoil her brunch date with Erdene. Making her way through the double doors, she paused at the mahogany host desk. The interior of The Palms was richly warm toned, dark wood everywhere from the tables to the wainscoting. Each booth had a quiet, cozy feel with a golden orange light hanging from the ceiling. Poppy caught the sight of Erdene at a booth and skipped past the host that approached the front. The man gave her a snooty look, but didn’t say anything- Poppy had little patience for the faux pas of places like this.

“Poppy!” Erdene waved and stood up, stunningly fashionable as always. She wore a slinky purple top over cropped slacks with strappy heels. Her ponytail swung and her gold bangles clinked together as she held her arms out. Crushing Poppy in a hug, she exclaimed, “Girl, we have so much to talk about!”

“Y-yes, and I can do that better if I can breathe,” Poppy laughed as Erdene released her from her arms.

“Girl, look at you! You are just _glowing_...and that dress! I’m so glad you kept it, it suits that voluptuous little body of yours!” From anyone else the compliment would seem insincere, but Erdene was never one to feign reaction to fashion. Poppy’s face lit in a pink blush.

“T-thanks. I really do like it and thought it was fitting, since we were meeting here.” Poppy took a seat in the booth and began perusing the menu. Thankfully, this was not one of those places with a dizzying array of options- high scale places like The Palms had five items on the menu for each meal of the day, tops.

Scooting back into the booth across from Poppy and waved her hand dismissively. “Pops, girl, don’t bother. I’ve already ordered us the perfect post-break up brunch- carbs and more carbs. And mimosas, of course.” Erdene grasped Poppy’s hand and rubbed it with concern as her voice softened, “How have you been, doll? I’ve been worried about you.” Erdene’s forehead knotted; she was good at being a mother hen despite what her looks told other people.

Anxiety stirred beneath the surface as Poppy cast her eyes down and gently pulled her hand from Erdene’s. Out of habit, she unrolled her silverware from the napkin and placed it in her lap, her fingers twisting the expensive linen, “I-I guess I’m alright. I mean, it wasn’t great, but I’m doing better.” Poppy was unsure how much to share with Erdene, especially considering her budding relationship played a pivotal role in the break up.

Erdene cast an appraising, but kind look upon Poppy. “Well, honey, for someone who just broke it off with one of the most notorious authors in our country, you sure as hell look fantastic. You don’t even look like you’ve cried a day!”

“Erdene, trust me, there was plenty of crying involved. I’m just well over it by now.” Poppy tried to appear more sullen than she was, but she could tell Erdene was not biting. She could read her like an open book.

Within no time, Erdene appeared to internally connect the dots, suddenly cocking her eyebrows with amused speculation, “Wait a sec…you don’t talk to me about the break up, you’re completely off the radar for a couple days, and now you’re coming in here shining like the damn sun?” Erdene pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes playfully.

_Crap, I don’t want to get into this now. _Poppy’s fingernails dug into the napkin in her lap, poking through to the inside of her palms. She squirmed in her seat, her feet tapping the floor.

As if a light bulb went off in her head, Erdene’s look of curiosity transitioned to a self-satisfied grin. She clapped hers hands together with her words, “Oh. My. God. There’s someone else, isn’t there?! You scandalous little tart, you!” She reached across the table and pinched Poppy’s cheek, her eyes scrunched in delight.

“Erdene, you and Tora have really gotta stop doing that!” In an instant, Poppy smacked her hands against her mouth, covering the crimson flush that crept from her chest up her neck to her cheeks. Poppy’s heart thrashed; she had just given away everything without even meaning to.

Erdene’s mouth hung open in shock. Before either of them could say something, the waiter arrived with two mimosas. Poppy snatched a flute and gulped half the drink down in one swig. _Talk about perfect timing_, she thought.

When the waiter strode away, Erdene leaned her face in and whispered, “Really, Poppy? The bodyguard?!” Sitting back, a tiny smirk crossed her lips as she continued, “How very Whitney Houston of you, doll.”

Poppy took a deep breath, not amused by her friend’s attempt at humor, “Erdene, please. This was all very sudden, and it’s not like we planned it. He was just there for me when no one else was.” Poppy’s cheeks continued to burn as she finished her drink.

Erdene’s chiding quickly turned maternal as she cupped Poppy’s cheek, “Oh honey, don’t be embarrassed. That man is insanely attractive and my god, he must be what, a foot taller than you? Not a bad rebound if you ask me.” Pulling her hand back, Erdene bopped Poppy on the nose with a slender, manicured finger.

Poppy still couldn’t meet Erdene’s eyes. This was so much harder than she thought it would be and she knew Tora would be upset that she had revealed their secret so soon, “Yeah, I wouldn’t call him a rebound, Erdene. You remember what happened last year, don’t you?” This was a precarious topic, as Poppy had taken Tora’s rejection harder than she had let anyone know- except Erdene. And she was not Tora’s biggest fan, that much was clear.

“Yeah, you mean about how he led you on and then skipped out a couple weeks later? Like I said honey, a nice rebound. Hope he enjoyed you blue-balling him with your innocence. Makes for a nice revenge two-fer.” Erdene kept a sly smile as she sipped her mimosa, pinky up.

Poppy stayed mum, hoping her friend would drop the subject, but knowing full well she wouldn’t. _God, where is our food? _ Poppy rung the napkin in her hands, trying a deep and slow breath to quell her nerves. But Poppy’s silence was all the confirmation Erdene needed.

“Holy shit, girl. Did you, really?” Erdene’s eyes widened in mischievous delight, “Tell me everything!!”

“Erdene! C’mon now, that’s private!” Poppy’s voice rose a bit louder than she intended. The couple in the booth across from them stared in disgust, causing Poppy to shrink in her seat.

Erdene pressed on, unfazed by the eavesdroppers, “As your best friend, I insist on knowing whether he treated you as a gentleman should. Because if he didn’t…” her voice trailed off as she sliced a pointed nail across her throat, a stern look lighting her eyes.

“He…he was absolutely perfect about it in every way.” Poppy’s heart fluttered at the memory of their first night together. It really _had_ been perfect for both of them. She had never seen Tora so at ease in all the time she had known him; it was like he was becoming more human around her.

Erdene’s reply interrupted Poppy’s daydreaming, “Well good. And he better not bounce on you again; I don’t care what he does for a living or how many of me he could bench press. Murder, darling, I would murder him if he hurts you again.” Erdene had never looked more serious in her life. She was only so forgiving of one transgression. But two? She might actually succeed in murdering Tora. Poppy couldn’t help but smile at how loyal her friend was.

To Poppy’s dismay, though, Erdene was nowhere near done with her interrogation. “So how did Quincey take it? I’m assuming he caught you two in the act? That has to be why he broke off your engagement, short lived as it was.”

Poppy’s face flared in rage, her eyes narrowing as she spoke through gritted teeth, “Is that what he’s been telling everyone? That self-centered prick!” Poppy began to ball her fists underneath the table._ Of course he would make me out to be the bad guy!_

“Whoa, easy now! What happened?” Erdene seemed genuinely startled by Poppy’s uncharacteristic show of temper.

Poppy deeply inhaled and reminded herself that Erdene was just the messenger. Poppy spoke as evenly as she could, her voice resolute, “There was never an engagement. I turned him down flat because I caught him cheating on _me._”

Now it was Erdene’s turn to be angry, “Why, that little shit! I’m so gonna trip him the next time he steps foot in the office! I wanna see him face plant that perfect skin of his into a desk.” This caused Poppy’s mood to lift as she giggled- she had to admit that Erdene was crafty in her revenge plotting.

Just then, their waiter appeared carrying two large dishes stacked mile-high with French Toast, complete with fruit and whipped cream. Setting the plates down, he asked, “Ladies, is there anything else I can get you? Perhaps another round of mimosas?”

“Yes!” Poppy and Erdene exclaimed in unison.

The waiter chuckled, “Right away then, ladies,” and scurried off to the bar.

Poppy was grateful for the break in conversation that her food created as she took the first bite. At least now she would have a few moments to think through her responses as Erdene fired off questions like a machine gun. On the other hand, it was nice to have at least one confidante about the whole thing- it had been such a whirlwind few days that she really hadn’t paused to absorb its impact.

Erdene lifted her gaze from her food straight to Poppy, a mischievous glint in her eye. “So…tell me, is he every bit the tiger in the bedroom the streets claim he is? Is he _big?_” Erdene wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, chomping at the bit for any juicy detail.

Poppy coughed, choking on a bite of her breakfast, her face immediately giving away the goods. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture before retorting, “That’s for me to know and for you never to find out. I don’t kiss and tell, my dear friend.”

Erdene pouted like a school child deprived of their favorite sweets. “Oh c’mon Pops! I’m living in a desert wasteland in the man department right now. A little water for my thirst, please?” She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip.

Rolling her eyes, Poppy caved just a bit, “You’re relentless, you know that?!” she let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled nonetheless.

Erdene flashed Poppy an indignant look while playfully huffing, “I prefer the term persistent, thank you very much.”

Poppy smirked and savored one last bite before continuing, “Let’s just say he’s quite the _giving _lover, if you catch my drift.” Poppy could feel the heat rising to her face.

Erdene’s look was expectant, as if Poppy were going to give more details. When she was silent, Erdene coaxed, “Is that so? Hmm?” She leaned in again and waited.

Flustered, Poppy threw Erdene one last bone, “H-he’s rather…skilled with his hands…and…mouth.”

Erdene’s face almost fell until understanding registered across her features, “Oh…OH!”she twirled her fork in her hand, waving around a small square of bread, “Well aren’t you a lucky gal!”

Seeing where this line of questioning was headed, Poppy made an effort to change the subject, “T-there’s more to him than that, ya know? He’s actually very sweet and loving.”

Erdene nearly spit out her food, gawking at Poppy in utter disbelief, “Him?! Sweet and loving are not words I would use to describe Tora, honey. Does that man even _have_ a heart? I don’t even think I’ve ever seen him smile, Pops.”

She wasn’t entirely wrong; Tora was not a man to reveal his emotions readily. Poppy made a sheepish attempt to soften the sting of Erden’s observation, “He smiles, just not to everyone else! And yes, he does, in fact, have a heart. It’s just no one’s ever bothered to get to know him.”

“Poppy, sweetie, he did those things because he wanted in your pants. I told you, he’s just a rebound, you’ll see,” Erdene’s tone became stern again, “Have your fun with him for now, but you really ought to move on quick. A fun little fling is one thing, but a relationship? That’s a whole other ball of wax, Pops. He’s a dangerous man; you don’t want to get caught up in his life like that.”

Poppy felt the sudden urge to defend Tora even more vehemently than before. “But he said he said he had a plan to leave,” Poppy lowered her voice to a whisper again, “He doesn’t want to be in the gang anymore Erdene. He wants out.”

Erdene shook her head and sighed, worry creasing her forehead, “Is that what he told you? And you believed him?” Erdene took Poppy’s hands in hers, squeezing them, “Pops, listen, there is no _leaving_ the Balthuman clan. Honestly, you’re playing with fire thinking you can get close to him. Especially after what happened with Quincey. You think he’s just gonna let that go?”

Poppy froze. She really hadn’t thought all of this through; she was so caught up in the moment with Tora that they hadn’t had time to form a plan to safely get away. And Erdene was right, Quincey was the type to hold a grudge and follow through on it. She had seen it many times in his business dealings- whole companies had gone under in the wake of his wrath. Poppy shivered to think of how he would handle something so personally damaging to his ego.

“No, no I don’t think Quincey will let this go. But I’m sure Tora and I can discuss it more and have a better plan. He really loves me, Erdene. I know it.” Poppy squeezed Erdene’s hands back in reassurance.

“Pops, please just promise me you’ll be smart about this? I know you think you what Quincey’s family does, but I don’t think you know the extent. They’re very powerful in this city.” Poppy had never seen Erdene so concerned in her life. No, not just concern- palpable fear.

Before Poppy could offer a rebuttal to sooth her friend’s anxiety, Erdene’s phone buzzed against the table, inching its way to the edge. Erdene snatched it up and looked at the caller ID, “Looks like it’s Gil.” She swiped up to take the call and mustered her most cheerful voice, “Hey boss, what’s going on?”

Poppy watched as Erdene nodded her head, muttering “uh huh’s” and “yeah’s” as if she were only half listening. Then, as if struck by lightning, her friend’s face paled, her mouth gaping open but covered with one hand.

“Gil, you’ve gotta be shittin’ me! How could he do that, the contract was iron clad and signed by multiple attorneys?!” Poppy could hear the distressed mumblings of their employer on the other end, but couldn’t make out the words.

“Y-yeah, she’s right here with me. I’ll let her know. Yeah, we’ll both be in shortly, we’re just finishing up brunch.” Erdene pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call.

Poppy couldn’t hold back her curiosity, “Erdene, what is it? What happened?”

Gathering Poppy’s hands in hers once more, she spoke “Quincey’s attorneys dropped off paperwork nullifying his remaining contracts with us. He’s firing us, Pops.”

“What?! How the hell did he manage that? We put every clause we could think of preventing early bail out because we knew he was flighty!” Giant Goldfish had always known who it was getting into bed with, but they had taken the risk lulled by a false sense of security of Poppy and Quincey’s relationship. Poppy was seething in her anger, slamming her fist against the table. The couple across the way shot them another warning glare.

Erdene offered a half-hearted shrug, “I don’t know, Pops. But you and I both know he has people in high places. We better leave now and get down to the office. Gil is losing his cool and I’ve never heard him so upset.”

Tears began to pool in Poppy’s eyes as she clenched her fists, “Oh god! This is all my fault! I knew he’d try something like this, but I wasn’t expecting it so soon!” 

Erdene’s features flattened to stone as she squeezed Poppy’s hands, “Poppylan Wilkes. Do not blame yourself for this. Quincey is the asshole here, never forget that. Besides, he clearly doesn’t know _who_ he’s dealing with.” She tried to feign self-confidence in her answer, as if she could take on the whole Balthuman organization after just cautioning Poppy against that very thing.

The first of Poppy’s tears made it down her face, spilling onto the table, as she felt helplessness creep in. This was going to completely destroy Giant Goldfish Publishing. Quincey’s book deals were the biggest contracts they had- her boss had even declined other jobs to focus on Quincey’s needs. And now it was all down the tubes.

Resigning herself to silence, Poppy pushed the remaining food around her plate, losing her appetite entirely. The waiter was approaching with two additional mimosas, which Poppy gladly drank. She was going to need it if she was going to face her boss today. Erdene quickly handled the bill and snapped Poppy back to reality with, “Hey, you ready to go? I’m driving.”

“Sure” was all Poppy said as she forlornly followed Erdene out of the restaurant. _So much for having a nice brunch. _She thought suddenly of Tora, picking up her phone to check her messages- again, nothing. _ I guess he really is on a job. _Poppy thought to text him again, but decided against it. _He doesn’t need me interfering right now._

* * *

Poppy jingled the key into her door handle, letting a few obscenities fly as she forgot the deadbolt Tora had installed yesterday. Flipping through the various keys she had, she found the shiny new one that belonged to the new lock. It flipped a little too easily, feeling loose in her grip. Once inside, she tossed her belongings on the floor, slamming the door behind her and locking it immediately as Tora had instructed.

Tora. He still hadn’t contacted her. He read every single text, but his end was radio silence. _Damnit, I wish you were here. Or would say something, anything!_ Poppy pressed her back against the door, sliding down to the cold tiles in defeat. She held her face in her hands, the repressed tears and rage from the day coming all out at once.

Everything was falling apart in her little world and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Giant Goldfish’s accountants estimated that without the future income of Quincey’s book deal that they would be solidly in the red for the year. Layoffs would happen without question, if not full bankruptcy. To add insult to injury, Poppy was the most junior employee, so she would be the first let go.

Panic began to rise in her throat as her mind jumped to how she would manage financially if she didn’t have a job. _Will I have to move back home? I can barely afford this place as it is._ She thudded her head against the door, staring up the ceiling. Publishing jobs were few and far between these days, and she had very little experience that wasn’t directly tied to Quincey’s work. Given recent events, he wasn’t likely to give her a glowing recommendation.

Anger came again in a wave as Poppy yelled to the empty room, “Ugh! This is all _your_ fault, you selfish, spoiled bastard!” She wanted nothing more than for Quincey to appear right in front of her so she could clock him one in the face.

Instead, she slowly rose to her feet and traipsed into her living room. She noticed it almost immediately- a crystal vase containing a single scarlet chrysanthemum with a small card propped up against the vase. Poppy’s face lifted into a warm smile; she needed this win today. And even if Tora hadn’t contacted her all day, she knew he had his ways of showing he cared.

Leaning down, she plucked the flower from the vase and breathed in its fragrance, a calm settling in and centering her. Surprised there was a card of any kind, Poppy eagerly picked it up after placing the flower back within its vase, tearing the envelope open.

She pulled the card out to read it and gasped in abject horror. Poppy collapsed onto the floor, the card fluttering down next to her. Dizziness and nausea set in as she held her knees, anxiety coursing through every fiber of her being.

She picked up the card and read it over and over, her heart paralyzed with fear. Three lines with no addressee and no sender. She didn’t need it though- the crafter of this omen could be only one person.

_I told you I would ruin you. This is only the beginning._

_Sweet dreams._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers for your patience; I know this chapter took a bit longer for me to write than average, but I wanted to get it right. Also, working in healthcare is insane right now, so my chapter updates might be slower than usual. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta readers Hexuba & SchwarzeKaltschMohn for your feedback and suggestions. I feel like you helped this chapter be the best it could be. Co-writing credit to SchwarzeKaltschMohn for her invaluable input on the ending scene. You are the best, doll!
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Ramin Djawadi- The Night King (I listened to this one while writing the intro to this chapter)  
Chelsea Wolfe- The Culling  
Lana Del Rey – Ultraviolence  
Ramin Djawadi- Jenny of Oldstones  
Lana Del Rey- 13 Beaches  
Garbage- The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Poppy sat on the floor of her living room for what felt like hours, her face wrought with indecision and sheer panic. _How_ had Quincey made it into the apartment? And when was he here? Did he have a key? Her mind reeled with a million possibilities, each more fantastical than the last. In any case, they were only serving to fray her nerves further. This was no time for thinking, but for action and one thing was clear- she couldn’t stay in her apartment. Quincey had already proven her meager protections were useless.

She finally willed her stiff limbs into motion, staring at the crystal vase with its solitary bloom. She approached it again with caution, as if it would strike out at her and steal more of her joy than it already had. A scarlet chrysanthemum; she should’ve known. It was Quincey’s personal calling card, his poetic kiss of death to those who displeased him. Quincey had a flare for dramatics when he had been wronged- but this? It was beyond a mere quarrel; Quincey meant to poison her heart and mind with his own personal vendetta.

Poppy felt a facet in her psyche fracture, revealing part of her that lay dormant for years behind the mask of the sweet girl she had grown to be. This was no time for innocent, delicate Poppy. Propelled by fury alone, she grasped the flower by its petals and crushed them between her fingers. The fresh petals bled between her knuckles, staining her skin. _You will not break me, you son of a bitch._ _You. Will. Not. Break. Me._

Her unchained rage flared in a howl as she lifted the crystal vase from the coffee table, hurling it against the glass of the back door with an ear splitting crash. The vase shattered, but not before spider veins crawled from the epicenter of contact with the door. The mutilated bloom fell from Poppy’s hand, the inside of her palm painted in blood. She huffed, feral and crying. She wiped the tears from her face and steeled her mind.

As if on autopilot, she stalked out of the room, now on a mission. She snatched her purse up from the floor, rustling through its contents to find her phone. She had to call Tora, he would know how to help. Flipping through her contacts, she dialed his number and waiting silently as the line rang. And rang. A click sounded and his voicemail prompt spoke.

_“You know who this is, so don’t leave a message.”_

A long beep sounded before Poppy hung up the phone. She knew damn well that Tora didn’t check voicemails, so it was a fruitless endeavor. _Damnit, why won’t he answer?_ Her worry was slowly becoming frustration and anger- even _if_ he was on a job, would it kill him to send a brief text? If he was going to play the silent game, then she would too. Doubt crept into her mind, logging one more piece of evidence in Erdene’s case that Tora’s intentions were suspect.

Poppy flipped back through her contacts and dialed Erdene’s number. She picked up on the second ring, “Hey doll, everything okay? It’s kinda late.”

“Erdene, I have a problem, a big one. Can I stay with you tonight?” Poppy’s voice had slipped back into her fragile, girlish tone as it so easily did around Erdene. Poppy dug her fingernails into the dining table, desperately trying to hang on to her composure.

“Well sure, Pops. Everything alright? You need me to come get you?” Poppy could hear the concern in her voice, almost able to see the lines forming on Erdene’s forehead.

“Y-yeah, that’d be great. I’m just gonna pack a few things til you get here.” Poppy looked at the state of her living room. She didn’t want to explain her moment of rage to Erdene, so she added, “Just text me when you pull up. I’ll come down to you.”

“O-oh. Okay doll. See you in a half hour. You sure you’re okay?” There was that mother hen side again, ever observant.

Poppy decided not to lie to Erdene in this instance, “Well, no. Actually I’m terrible, but I’ll explain when you get here.”

“Alright girl, I’m on my way.”

Poppy hung up the call before Erdene could change her mind and ask more questions. Entering her bedroom, she rummaged through her closet, pulling out a small duffle bag, the one she used on quick weekend trips for interviews or author signings. Tossing it on her bed, she unzipped it and checked for clearing its contents. It was mostly empty except for a stray, weathered piece of paper.

Pulling it out to look at it, she noted it was a scuba diving ticket from a trip last summer to the Bahamas with Quincey. It was their first real vacation together as a couple and very early on in their relationship. With a sour stomach, she recalled just how courtly he had been during the trip- first class plane tickets, separate hotel rooms, and extravagant nightly dinners. If she hadn’t been so blinded by the frills of what they were doing, she could’ve seen that it was just another showing of Quincey’s wealth and power. Not a single memory stood out in her mind of that trip; it was as hollow as everything Quincey had ever done.

Sneering, Poppy crumpled the disintegrating scrap and tossed it in the trash. There was no time right now for foolish reminiscing; she had to get out of here and fast. Poppy opened her dresser drawer and tossed in most of her essentials. With military precision, she folded each article of clothing to allow for at least a week’s worth of clothes; she didn’t know when or if she would be back.

_Maybe I could room with Erdene for a while. It’d probably be more affordable for us both._ It wasn’t a bad idea, with the exception that they both might be jobless in the next couple months. At any rate, she didn’t want to be alone and she felt safe with her best friend. Even if that’s all she could rely on, it would be enough.

Poppy let out a sorrowful sigh as she acknowledged that perhaps Tora could not be counted on. _Silly girl, you let your hormones get the better of you._ She glanced at herself in the mirror, recalling Tora’s words from last night, _“Let me show you how much I love you.” _Had it all been a bullshit lie? Poppy brushed away a few angry tears. Sure, it was still too soon to really know, but she couldn’t shake the prickly feeling his silence had given her all day long. Maybe Erdene was right.

Banishing the thoughts from her mind, she refocused on the task at hand and tossed some toiletries from her bathroom into the bag. Circling around to her nightstand, she removed her phone charger from the wall and pulled her neglected journal from inside the drawer. It had been forever since she’d written in it, but she needed it now more than ever.

Stepping away, her foot caught the crinkle of paper. Normally, Poppy was a tidy person and didn’t care to leave things in such disarray, but tonight her skin was crawling to leave her tiny apartment. It was tainted in a way that couldn’t be cleansed and she wasn’t going to care about the mess she left behind.

It wasn’t long before Poppy’s phone buzzed from Erdene’s text. Zipping up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she took one last glance at the space that was once her home. Somehow, she knew it would never be the same. Throwing open the door, she walked out without a backward glance and locked up her memories with the space.

* * *

“Welcome home, doll,” Erdene swept her front door open, leading into a space that was larger than Poppy’s entire house in Moonbright. Everything had a chic black and white aesthetic, from the marble tile to black silk curtains in the living room. Fixtures and accents were brushed gold, accentuating the affluence of Erdene’s home. Poppy couldn’t help but feel she’d stepped into an opulent hotel every time she was here.

Tossing her keys on the sleek black entry table, Erdene made quick work of shutting her door and securely locking everything in place. She padded her fingers on the security system and it chirped recognition, initializing her alarm. “That should keep any creeps out,” Erdene said with a worried sigh, “You sure you don’t want to talk about this more, Pops?”

“Hmm…maybe, but do you think I could get settled in first?” Poppy had made brief mention of the break in and that Quincey had been involved, but she hadn’t shared the contents of the note. She rubbed her temples in a futile effort to soothe her burgeoning headache.

“Sure thing, doll. Here, let me take that from you and show you to your room.” Erdene snatched the bag from Poppy’s hands before she could protest and led her down the long corridor.

Poppy obediently followed behind Erdene, her eyes studying the family portraits of happy, smiling people. They were mixed in with candid snapshots of family vacations- many of Erdene and her mother grinning from ear to ear, wrapped in each other’s arms. Poppy felt a sharp sting to her soul- times like these were what her mother was good at handling. She was a quick witted woman; keen to find a solution and fearless as anyone had ever known. _What would you do, ma?_

“Here we are,” Erdene said quietly as she opened the door, “The bathroom is off to the left of the dresser and you’re right across from me. Mi casa es su casa, so make yourself at home sug.” She brushed Poppy’s arm lightly before placing the duffle bag on the giant bed, “Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be just over there when you’re ready to talk,” She finished, pointing to her bedroom door.

Poppy let out a sigh of relief as Erdene left the room, shutting the door behind her. Her shoulders sank as she trudged to the bed, flopping across the bedspread in exhaustion. _At least I’ll be able to sleep here._ She felt safe with Erdene and was comforted by the complex security system. It wasn’t fool proof, of course, but it was better than what she had at the apartment.

Out of habit, she picked up her phone and mindlessly scrolled through her social media. She was flummoxed that nothing had hit the press about her break up with Quincey; they were vultures of the highest kind. It was part of the reason for Quincey’s pen name and why they didn’t venture into public much as a couple. And while Quincey had not fallen far from the mafia tree, he was quick to distance himself from clan affiliation, preferring to bask in his success as an author.

Poppy almost closed out of her account, but she noticed the red notification bell on her screen and clicked on it. _You were tagged in a photo._ She clicked on it, wondering what on earth she had done recently that warranted a tag. Her mouth ran dry, her heart rattling against her rib cage as she saw it.

There she stood in the skintight glittering gown, Quincey holding her hand and kneeling before her with the engagement ring at the ready. The caption above the post read, “She said YES!” Poppy shot up on the bed, rubbing her eyes and reading the caption again- was he really playing this off like they were still together?!

Poppy couldn’t contain her anger and hollered, “You _bastard!”_ Poppy clenched her fist and felt the boiling pressure of her emotions about to spill out. Her eyes began to sting as she threw her phone across the room, it landing with a loud crack against the dresser.

Not long after, her bedroom door was shoved open, Erdene entering to find Poppy hugging her knees and shaking through sobs, “Doll, what on earth happened?! Are you okay?” She rushed to Poppy’s side and hesitantly offered a comforting arm.

“E-Erdene, did…did you s-see the picture he posted?” She raked her fingers through her hair, the bitter salt of her tears touching her lips. She looked up briefly at her friend’s troubled gaze, “He’s trying to say we’re still together.” Poppy finished with an accusing finger pointed towards her phone on the floor.

“What?! But that doesn’t make any sense, Pops! There were so many people that said it was over between you two- why would he do this?” Erdene rose from the bed, marching to the foot of the dresser and picked up Poppy’s phone that now had a long, jagged crack across the glass.

Handing the phone to Poppy, Erdene continued, “Show me, what did he do?”

Poppy entered her pass code, the screen lighting up and the nauseating picture reappearing, though distorted through the crack on the screen. Flipping the phone around so that Erdene could see, Poppy remained quiet as Erdene took the news in.

“Now hang on just a minute, this was posted a couple days ago, Pops. Let’s look at his profile.” She made a few swiping motions and started investigating Quincey’s page. Her features screwed up in frustration as she scrolled deeper onto the page, “Says here that his relationship status is ‘Engaged’ but pending,” She looked up at Poppy and gripped her free hand, “Looks like he’s trying to save face, honey. I wouldn’t think much of it, you can just un-friend him and block him.”

But something in Poppy’s reaction had her concerned, “Pops, is there more to this than what you’re telling me?” Erdene reached her finger to tilt Poppy’s face to her own, Poppy flinching away from her touch.

“I-I’m s-sorry. It’s been a really bad night, Erdene. I should probably just go to bed.” Poppy began shuffling through the duffle bag on the bed, pulling out her pastel pink pajamas. They were the perfect comfort she would need for tonight.

“Poppy, you’re not convincing me. There’s more to it and you need to tell me. Don’t you remember the conversation we had this morning? You can’t face Quincey alone in this.” Erdene’s expression pleaded with Poppy, but she was not about to back down.

A defeated breath escaped Poppy’s lips as she dug through the pocket of her duffle bag, revealing the card with Quincey’s threatening words. “So you know how I said Quincey had broken in my apartment tonight? He left me this,” Poppy placed the card in Erdene’s open hand.

Erdene opened the card, her eyes widening as she read the words, “Poppy, what the fuck is this?” her eyes glanced back up, lit with firey anger, “Did that asshole threaten you?”

“It would appear so. He said those words to me the night I left the country estate. He was drunk at the time, so I didn’t really think anything of it. And Tora had taken me home that night.” The sting of saying Tora’s name was almost too much, but she settled her voice. She couldn’t handle Erdene’s likely reaction if she suspected Tora was a problem too.

Erdene suddenly wrapped Poppy in a suffocating hug which was surprisingly comforting to her, “Doll, I don’t know what the right thing to do here is, but you know I’m here.” Poppy circled her arms around her friend and wept into her bosom like a child.

After a long while of holding each other in silence, Poppy spoke up, “Maybe we should start by getting some sleep?”

Erdene gently pulled away and cupped Poppy’s cheek, “Of course, doll. You gonna be okay in here?”

“Actually, if you don’t mind, could I sleep in your room tonight?” Poppy’s face flushed in juvenile fear.

As if she were anticipating this question, Erdene already had her answer on her lips, “Of course, dear. C’mon, let’s get you into these snuggly pj’s and get you something to drink.” She tugged Poppy’s arm tenderly and led her out of the room.

Erdene’s bedroom was just as embellished as the rest of her home, crisp and clean lines of fabrics giving way to modern furniture. Poppy marveled at how people could live like this; she had always been stunned by the excess of the people in her life. Somehow it made her feel smaller, like she didn’t belong, even when those same people tried to convince her otherwise. Even Quincey had tried to acclimate her to his tremendous wealth, assuring her that she was important in his life. She pinched her eyes at the thought- why was this coming up now? She _hated_ him down to her very DNA, so why was she daydreaming about the past? Perhaps it was to avoid more painful thoughts of someone else. Her stomach lurched from even broaching the topic.

Seeing the dazed and vacant look in Poppy’s eyes, Erdene put a soothing hand on Poppy’s shoulder. “Make yourself comfortable, Pops. I’ll head to the kitchen and get you some water.”

“Alright then, thank you.” It was the most she could manage to say; she feared she would tumble back into the deep well of despair if she said anything more.

Peeling her sweat dampened clothes from her body, Poppy welcomed the cool air licking at her skin. It reminded her that she was alive and that she would somehow get through this. Craving to wash the day off of her, she stepped into Edrene’s bathroom. She pulled a plush towel from the linen closet and cranked the shower on, a mild creaking noise emitting from the pipes as water traveled through them. The room began to fill with frothy steam, clouding Poppy’s vision. She wanted to be swallowed up in it, disappear in the mist, but she would have to settle for a brief respite under the water. She felt the sharp bite of the near scalding water on her skin, just the way she preferred during times like these.

She pressed her hands to the tiles while the water ran down her back and let out a wracking sob. It had only been three days since all of this began in that sunny bedroom in the country. Three fucking days to throw her life into complete upheaval. And she was tired, so goddamn tired. She tried not to think of _him_, but it was nearly impossible– he had introduced her to this world she had never been aware of, shown her what she thought was love. But what was he now but an empty promise? People who cared for you didn’t ice you out, ignore you at every turn. That much she knew.

Poppy scrubbed her body, trying to rid it of how she was feeling. Tora’s betrayal hurt more than anything Quincey could possibly do to her. Because she hadn’t loved Quincey, not really. He was convenient and good looking in that textbook boyfriend sort of way, but there was always something missing from their relationship. It was as if where his soul should reside, stood an empty canvas.

Noticing her fingers wrinkled from staying in too long, Poppy turned the handle on the shower and watched as the last of the water swirled down the drain. Sleep. That was what she needed more than anything. Wallowing in self-pity and infatuation would get her nowhere. She was up against the likes of the Balthumans and she would need every last working brain cell at the ready.

Poppy exited the shower, quickly drying herself off and pulling her soft pajamas over her frame. The familiar comfort of the fuzzy cotton against her skin was reassuring. She had to remind herself that she wasn’t alone, she had her trusty coworkers, most of all Erdene.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she noticed the bedroom lights had been dimmed- a single bedside lamp left on for Poppy. How long had she been in that shower? Erdene was fast asleep in the massive bed, covers pulled past her chin. Poppy tiptoed to the edge of the bed, sliding underneath the sheets. She clicked the lamp off, flooding the room with darkness.

Sensing Poppy’s presence, Erdene rolled over and unconsciously wrapped her free arm around Poppy in a sisterly hug. Poppy welcomed Erdene’s warmth and settled her cheek into the feather pillow, the heaviness of the day finally pressing against her wakeful state.

Erdene stirred briefly and murmured in half-sleep, “Hey lady, you okay?”

The darkness afforded Poppy the courage to be honest, “No, not really. I mean, I’m better than before, just not good.” Poppy let out a sigh of relief; saying she wasn’t okay lifted a thousand bricks from her chest.

Erdene squeezed Poppy lightly in response, “Just remember I’m here. I’m all ears, doll. No judgment.”

Poppy pondered saying more. The secrets she held made her chest ache from pressure, like she had an ever inflating balloon inside her that would burst at any moment. Finally, she spoke, “‘Dene, it hurts that he’s not here. He’s not even talking to me.” Hot tears pooled in her eyes, a few escaping as she blinked and soaked into her pillow.

“You mean Tora, don’t you? He’s still not answering your texts?” Poppy could hear the measured strain in Erdene’s voice, holding back her feelings for Poppy’s benefit.

“Yes. I just don’t understand after everything, why he would ghost me like this. It doesn’t feel like him, none of this adds up. Yesterday, he went out of his way to add deadbolts to my doors and was more than insistent that I lock up. He kept saying how much he cares about me and I believe him.” Poppy shoulders began to shake as her tears flowed freely.

Erdene held Poppy tighter, stroking her arm in compassion, “Sweetheart, there’s no telling with him. Normal men are complex enough, and believe me, I’ve had some doozies. But Tora is a whole other breed.” Erdene’s voice hardened just slightly with her last words; she was angry _for_ Poppy.

“But you didn’t see the way he looked at me when we were together. There was no way that was fake, I’m sure of it.” Poppy could feel her frustration simmer beneath the surface. There were so many inconsistent and contradictory things she had experienced that she couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

Erdene sighed, relenting to Poppy’s needs once more, “Doll, my therapist always tells me that the stuff people go through makes them do crazy things. Things that don’t make sense to the people who love them,” Erdene sat up as Poppy turned to face her, the darkened room still hiding their expressions. “Now I’m not an expert on him, but I imagine he’s seen some shit doing what he does. And if he’s even a shred of a human, that’s going to affect him. But that doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you or with him; it’s something he has to work out on his own.”

“I mean, I guess you’re right,” Poppy _hadn’t_ really thought of how Tora dealt with this work, but there was still one factor that itched her brain, “It still doesn’t explain why he’s disappeared on me.”

“You said he was insistent on your protection, right?” Erdene was heading somewhere with this line of questioning. Even if she had never admitted going to therapy, she talked like someone who did.

“Without the shadow of a doubt.” On that much, Poppy was certain- she would bet her life on it.

“Pops, you know what he does for a living and he has to know that would put you in danger, right? Is it possible he’s distancing himself to protect you? Much as I don’t like the guy, if he’s as serious about you as you say, I think he’d want to do that. It seems consistent with his M.O.”

Poppy’s brow slacked as realization came to her. “Well, yeah that would make sense. And I mean, we had already been caught by someone in his clan, so maybe that was it. It still really sucks though.” She curled herself into the mattress again, mere inches from Erdene.

Erdene put a reassuring hand on Poppy’s shoulders, “I hear ya babe. Like my therapist says, ‘sometimes things just suck.’”

Poppy couldn’t help herself from smirking when she responded, “I think I need to get your therapist’s number. She seems pretty smart.”

“You know what else she’d say?” Erdene’s voice was playful now, the tone one used when they were about to crack a joke.

“Hmm?”

“Get some damn sleep!”

Poppy giggled for the first time since that morning. It was a welcome respite.

Erdene squeezed one last hug around Poppy. “There’s my Pops. Now goodnight doll, we got an early morning tomorrow.”

“That we do. Goodnight ‘Dene.” Poppy rolled over and stretched her body lengthwise, the pitch black room consuming the little energy she had left. She could figure all of this out in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
A quick reminder that I will be locking my fics to A03 users only starting 5/1. You can sign up for an account from the main page, but the invitation will take a few days.  
We are knee deep in the dark end of this arc, so stay buckled up. Content warnings: Stalking, Kidnapping
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Fiona Apple- Shadowboxer  
Garbage- It's All Over But the Crying  
BANKS- Contaminated  
Billie Eilish- No Time To Die  
A Perfect Circle- The Noose

The coffee maker hissed and poofed steam as it finished brewing. Poppy stood there, tapping her foot impatiently; she needed strong coffee and a _lot_ of it. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she reached for a black mug with marbled gold trim. Erdene had truly thought of everything in this house. _Strange that things feel so normal right now._ Slowing down at the bottom of the rollercoaster ride felt jarring and she was still caught in the whiplash of it.

Fixing her coffee just the way she liked it- an excess vanilla flavored creamer, no sugar- made her smile briefly. A little bit of normalcy was just what she needed. Sipping from her mug, the hot and overly sweet liquid made her chuckle. She could just see Tora teasing her for such a “froo-froo” drink. He probably drank his coffee black, but then again, she wasn’t sure if he drank coffee at all. In fact, the only thing she had ever seen him drink was strawberry juice.

Poppy blanched. _Geez, I don’t really know anything about him! _Keeping each other at arms’ length had prevented them from learning all of those things a couple typically discovers in the beginning: favorite foods, if he kept a tidy home or had clutter, favorite movies, if he was a morning person or a night owl. They had shared a single intimate moment over a year ago and had very little crossings in their daily lives since. And yet, they had bonded within only a few days. Poppy ran her index finger underneath the soft, worn leather of her bracelet and let out a heavy sigh. _No wonder Erdene thinks I’ve lost it, _Poppy thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Her brain stewed in doubt once more as she stood in the empty kitchen, alone with her thoughts.

“Hey doll, you in there?” Erdene called from the hallway as she approached. She was fresh and bright eyed, wearing her typical fashionable attire. Erdene was definitely a morning person, or perhaps it was Poppy’s current fog-brained lens that made her roll her eyes at her friend’s greeting.

_At least one of us slept well last night,_ Poppy grumbled to herself as she drained the last of the coffee from her mug. Poppy rubbed the crick in her neck, deciding she would sleep alone tonight.

“Oh great, you made coffee! Thanks, Pops!” Erdene swung her hip against Poppy’s, playfully pushing her aside to get her own cup. “So, how’d ya sleep?” She raised an eyebrow, expecting a truthful answer. Poppy suspected Erdene noticed the darkened bags under her eyes and cranky expression.

“The bed was comfortable enough, but I kept waking up,” Poppy lowered her eyes to her empty cup, tapping her fingernails against the porcelain, “I’m really scared, ‘Dene. That note Quincey left and the way he left it…that can’t be good. And it’s not like I can go to the police- his family has half the force on their payroll.” Poppy shrugged her shoulders in exhausted defeat.

Erdene abandoned her coffee mug and pulled Poppy’s chin to meet her eyes, “Pops, I get it. He belongs to a powerful family and he’s playing the coercion game. We just have to outlast his antics.” There was Erdene’s confidence returning; she had a knack for being overly positive in these sorts of situations.

“We? Erdene, I don’t want to involve more people in this than I have to. It’s too dangerous, I…I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.” Poppy gently tugged her friend’s hand away from her face and squeezed it in worry. Despite her own naiveté, Poppy knew Erdene had no clue just how heartless the Balthumans could truly be, the lengths they would go to settle a score. 

Erdene’s face lit in defiance as she swung a hand on her hip. “Sweetheart, it’s a little late to exclude me now. And you know damn well I’m gonna see this through with you. Stop trying to do things on your own so much, it’s dangerous for _you too_, you know.” Erdene cocked her eyebrow in motherly contention.

Poppy threw her hands up in exasperation, “Yeah, okay…but what do I do now? I can’t really go about living my life like usual.” A headache began its dull throbbing as she felt her blood pressure spiking. Avoiding Erdene’s gaze, she pressed her forefingers to her temples, trying to relieve the pressure.

Pulling Poppy’s hands away from her face, Erdene’s voice softened as she spoke, “Honey, that’s exactly what you _should_ do. Go to work, hang out with your friends, live your life. The more he knows he can’t get to you, the more he’ll pull away. I know his type, doll- he may be a mob baby, but rich boys like him lose interest quickly. He’ll move on to the next unsuspecting victim before long.”

Poppy met Erdene’s eyes, uncertainty still painted on her face, “I dunno, Erdene. I don’t see him letting this go; he can be obsessive when something doesn’t go his way. Don’t you remember his last book? How he fought me tooth and nail on every edit? He didn’t let me live all that down for a good six months.” And if Poppy were completely honest, her job had become less being his editor and more akin to a forced echo chamber. In recent months, Quincey had become impervious to constructive feedback and his last work had gone largely untouched by her because he hadn’t taken her feedback seriously.

Erdene pulled Poppy into a secure hug, pressing her cheek to Poppy’s crown, “Well, doll, we’re doing what we can for now. Stay here with me as long as you need; you’re safe here. We can go to work together.” Her eyes lit up, “And you can go _shopping_ with me!”

Pulling away from her embrace, Poppy turned her nose up and scrunched her face, “Ugh, Erdene…c’mon now. I think I’d rather take my chances with Quincey than go on a marathon shopping trip.” Poppy couldn’t help but giggle- saying Erdene was passionate about shopping was an understatement. On the other hand, shopping was a very specific kind of torture for Poppy; she only did it when she absolutely had to.

Erdene chuckled and pinched Poppy’s cheek, “Nonsense dear. I’ll plan one for this weekend!” Erdene plucked up her mug and took a long sip, eyeing Poppy with delight. This was going to be another one of those non-negotiable things she would have to endure as Erdene’s roommate. 

“Well, how about we get our lazy bums to work, hmm?” Erdene planted a well manicured hand on her hip, tapping her nails against her silk slacks.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Poppy was grateful for a useful distraction for a number of reasons but it was a great way to calm her nerves, even if it was practicing avoidance. Sometimes, the mind just needed diversion and this was one of those times. Poppy placed her coffee mug in the sink, reminding herself she’d clean up later, and made her way to the guest room. Today was the start of a new routine.

* * *

When they arrived at Giant Goldfish Publishing, they were surprised to see things in such disarray. Client files were stacked upon desks and once empty tables, cluttering the space into a veritable fire hazard. Poppy approached a stack as Erdene made her way around the corner, calling for Gil.

The contents of the files were yellowed with age and smelled of a musty store room; these were much older client files. Poppy didn’t recognize any of the names, so these must have been authors and interviews from a time prior to her tenure. _Why is Gil pulling these out? These contracts were closed out years ago._

“Poppy, so glad you’re here!” Gil’s warm smile was troubled and Poppy instantly understood that Erdene had shared recent events with him. Gil approached her cautiously, but wrapped her in a tight hug, “I’m so sorry to hear what happened. I knew you two had broken things off, but I didn’t know it was _this _bad. Please know we’re here for you.”

Discomfort rolled in her stomach; she didn’t really want to talk about this right now. She wanted work to be work, a place where she could go to dissociate from the insanity that had become her personal life. She hoped to reassure Gil enough to drop the subject, so Poppy broke away from his hug as gently as she could. “It’s okay, really. I’ll be fine- I just want to get back to work.”

Gil’s features blanched in quiet disbelief for a brief moment before he caught Poppy’s meaning. Sweeping his hands across the stacks of files, he said, “Well, there’s plenty of it. I dug up these old files to see if we could drum up some repeat business. I’m definitely going to need your help, Pops.” That endearing smile broke across his face; he was trying to be brave. But deep down, Poppy knew they were a hairbreadth away from financial ruin.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders before grabbing a large stack, “I’ll start with these, boss. Don’t worry, I’ll get us some return clients.” Anxiety hummed in her chest- cold calling past clients was not what she had in mind, but if it would help Gil, she could deal.

Erdene took her own stack of files and sauntered to her desk, just a couple feet away from Poppy’s. Before Poppy could even think to place the stack down, what she saw made the blood drain from her face.

Atop her keyboard was a bright orange lily and note card. Poppy’s knees wobbled and she nearly lost her cargo before Erdene rushed over and caught her mid-air.

“Whoa, Pops, you okay? Feelin’ light headed?” Erdene gripped Poppy’s arms as she used her torso to bear Poppy’s weight, setting her in the chair.

The single stemmed flower caught Erdene’s attention. She glanced at it, and brushed it aside in favor of the attached note. Opening it up, her eyes widened in shock as she read. “Uh, Pops, this is _definitely_ from Quincey.” She handed the card to Poppy, who took it reluctantly and began reading.

_Hell is empty and all the devils are here.*_

It most certainly was from Quincey- she recognized the flawless looping of his cursive letters and the penchant for quoting Shakespeare. The sick bastard was truly getting a kick out of this. Poppy felt the familiar rush of blood pummeling through her veins, nausea thickly coating the back of her throat. There would be no rest from Quincey’s taunting; Erdene couldn’t have been more wrong about him losing interest. Poppy had become a target in Quincey’s newest game of destruction.

Erdene cleared her throat and crouched next to Poppy. “Say something, doll. You’re shutting down on me again.” She passed a sympathetic palm down Poppy’s cheek.

Seeing the unsettled expression on Erdene’s face solidified Poppy’s decision to deal with this alone. Quincey would destroy anyone that got in the way of his conquest; Poppy was not about to drag her loved ones down with her. With a heavy breath, she suppressed her deep seeded fears and rallied the courage she had left. “You know what? It’s just like you said, Erdene. He’s trying to get to me and I’m not going to let him.” Poppy crumpled the note and pitched it into a nearby trash can, the flower following not long after.

Erdene smiled wide, completely unaware of Poppy’s feigned confidence, exclaiming, “That’s the spirit, Pops!” She rubbed Poppy’s shoulder before stretching her limbs back up and heading back to her own desk.

Gauging the worst was over, Poppy shot Erdene a reluctant smile and returned to the task at hand. _I just need to focus on work- that will help me figure this out._ She often found her best ideas came when steeped in other work; it opened a side of her brain that was more creative than analytical.

Poppy pressed the power button on her computer and rummaged through her purse for her phone. When she found it and tapped her pass code in, she noticed the screen blink twice. _Hmm...that’s odd. Well, this is an old phone; might be time to replace it. _Without another thought, she opened her text messages and viewed her one-sided conversation with Tora. She knew that he wouldn’t and possibly couldn’t respond, but she wanted to stay connected to him in any way she could. He read them all anyhow, so what could it hurt? She feverishly tapped the letters on the screen and hit send before she could over think the words.

_Just want you to know I’m okay. I love you._ 9:10 am

She supposed it was best to keep him in the dark about Quincey for now. The last thing she wanted to do was worry him about her current problems; she could handle this and she would. And anyway, what was it military wives said about their deployed husbands? _A distracted soldier is a dead soldier._ The words made Poppy shiver- she couldn’t afford for Tora to become preoccupied, no matter what he was doing.

Poppy looked up at her blank computer screen, and wondered what was wrong- it was practically brand new and never this slow. Setting her phone down, she clicked the mouse, still receiving no response. Frustration crossing her features, Poppy called out, “Hey ‘Dene, you having problems with your computer?”

Erdene peeked over the top of her monitor, “No, doll. Workin’ just fine over here.” She shrugged her shoulders and continued on with her files.

Glancing back over, Poppy saw her screen light up at last. Tapping the keystrokes of her password, her desktop finally loaded. Relieved, she opened the applications she needed, pulled her phone closer, and opened the first file. _This is what I need right now. Good ole predictable work._ She found the author’s name and contact information, but it hadn’t listed the agent’s name. Poppy knew better than to contact an author directly; wooing a potential client took an incredible amount of finesse that always began with calling the agent in question.

Fingering through a few more documents, she found the name of the agent, but still no contact information. Puzzled, Poppy turned to her computer database that carried their list of agents, both current and former. But when she opened the folder, the contents had disappeared. _That’s weird. It was here before I left for the trip two weeks ago._ She searched through another folder and another. Folder after folder all yielded the same result- completely empty. Every important piece of work had been wiped from her computer.

“Hey ‘Dene, did someone go through my computer files while I was gone? Everything’s missing.”

“Hmm. No, I don’t think so. What’s gone?”

“Literally everything. Hey, is Jacob here? He’s pretty good with computers, maybe he can fix this?”

Erdene became quiet and looked around the corner. She put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion and tip toed over to Poppy’s desk. Leaning over, she whispered, “Jacob left for another company when he found out we lost Quincey’s contract.”

Poppy’s face widened in surprise, “What?! Why would he do that? Gil’s been so good to him!” She felt a bit of shame for being relieved that she might be able to keep her job just a bit longer with Jacob’s departure.

Erdene gave a helpless shrug and said, “I know! He got an offer from a huge tech company outside the city and took it. Gil’s still sore about it, so don’t mention it right now.” Erdene glanced behind her shoulder, afraid that Gil might hear their conversation.

“Geez. Well, I guess I can use his computer now since he’s gone. This thing’s useless.” Poppy flung her hands in the direction of the monitor, scoffing at its ineptitude.

Gathering her things in preparation to move work stations, she noticed the blinking indicator of a new message. _Well, at least my email is still working._ She opened the message and drew a sharp breath as she read it. Her brows narrowed in anger as she read the words a second time.

_Hope you’re enjoying your first day back to work, dear. Make what little time you have left count._

The email address was a ghost account that wouldn’t allow replies. Of course Quincey had hacked into her computer; she knew he had the means and the man power. Poppy seethed, pensive in her chair; she couldn’t let him get to her, but he kept swinging curve balls at her. First her apartment, then her company, and now her work itself? Poppy lifted the stack of folders and stalked off to Jacob’s desk, morose thoughts plaguing her mind. _No, Pops. You are not gonna let this asshole get to you. Time to get to work._

* * *

Poppy groaned as she opened the door to Erdene’s house and stepped inside. It had been a long day of calling former clients, most of whom had graciously declined further contracts with Giant Goldfish. She had even worked late and told Erdene she would catch a cab just to see if she could land a deal. Poppy thought it was strange, given the positive relationships they had with these clients, but her mind was too filled with anticipating Quincey’s next move to care. Poppy closed the door securely and made her way to the security keypad, reciting the numbers in her mind so she wouldn’t forget them. 

When she reached the keypad, however, the alarm was already disabled. An overwhelming sense of dread came over Poppy; there was no way Erdene would leave the place unarmed, especially now. Her heart leapt into her throat, a trail of sweat beading down her blouse. The house was deathly quiet, but Poppy wasn’t taking any chances. She slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the butcher’s block on the counter. 

Stopping to listen and hearing only the ringing in her ears, she tiptoed her way onto the carpeted living room, eyes scanning the area for threats. The shadows played tricks on her mind, causing her heart to thunder in her chest. Gripping the hilt of the knife tighter, she slithered down the darkened hall, a dim light casting color in the grey. It was her room. _Shit, no, no, no!_

When she made it to the door, she peaked around the corner of the open door jam. Everything was tidy and in place. _Too_ tidy- Poppy had not left the room like this last night in her distress. At the center of the bed lay yet another flower and note, but this time it was a black petunia bloom. Still holding fast to the knife, her eyes darting around the room, Poppy approached the bed and picked up the note. Another literary puzzle.

_Hope not ever to see Heaven. I have come to lead you to the other shore; into eternal darkness; into fire and into ice.** _

The note fell from Poppy’s hand and as it reached the bed, she noticed a photograph slip from behind it. It was a Polaroid, poorly exposed, but Poppy could just make out the features of Erdene strapped to a chair in a dark room. Poppy drew in a hissing breath as tears flowed down her cheeks. _No, no, no, no!!!_ The knife fell at her feet as she crushed the photograph in her fist.

Pulling her cell phone from her back pocket, she found Quincey’s contact information in her phone and shot off a turse message:

_You’ve gone too far. _8:15 pm

As if he were expecting her response at that very moment, her phone rang. Swiping the answer button, she spoke, “Quincey.”

“Hello my darling scarlet letter, I thought you’d never reach out. We have quite a bit to chat about- you’ve been a very naughty girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quoted from The Tempest by William Shakespeare  
**Quoted from Inferno by Dante Alighieri
> 
> Flower Symbolism:  
Crimson Chrysanthemum: (as Quincey's calling card) royalty  
Orange Lilies- hatred, pride, disdain  
Black Petunia- resentment, anger


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT: The amazing Darleenphonet felt inspired by the smut scene in this chapter and created the most wonderful gift I could ask for- a hand drawn image of the scene! 😭😭😭🥰🥰🥰 Thank you so much Darleen, you are an angel!! 
> 
> Fair warning it is *as explicit* as the scene itself, so skip passed if that's not your thing. You'll also have to view in landscape mode to see the whole image on mobile.**
> 
> Below is Chapter 11 of Confessions. We have returned to Tora's perspective briefly and things are about to get wilder (I know, I said that last chapter, and it won't be the last time! 🤣). You will probably have a love/hate relationship with me for the next few chapters. 💔💔
> 
> Thanks again for your patience 🙏🙏, this month of working from home has cut into my writing time and mental space. 
> 
> Content Warning: male masturbation, explicit language, unwanted sexual advances/kissing
> 
> Chapter soundtrack:  
Seether- Broken  
A Perfect Circle- Thinking of You  
Deftones- Passenger  
Marilyn Manson- Tourniquet

_Bzzt. Bzzt._There it was again- Tora groaned and rolled over on his couch, snatching his phone off the floor. Like clockwork, Poppy had texted him every morning for the last week. Each time, he agonized over answering them, knowing that he couldn’t. She put on a brave face for him- sending him snippets of her day or saying she loved him. These both warmed his scarred heart and made him ache for her in a way he thought impossible.

His inner teenage boy sifted through screenshots of her “I love you’s” and photos of her curvaceous body. He wiped his brow at the thought of the photo she sent him the day he left; dreaming of slipping his palms underneath the slit of that dress, to untie the flimsy ribbon that held it together. Tora missed the soft touch of her skin, her sugary lips, that brilliant smile, and the way their bodies fit together. But most of all, he missed the way being with her shined through his darkness- to her he was a normal guy, someone worth loving. 

Tora buried his face in his hands, stinging tears forming inside his pinched eyelids as he admonished himself for allowing emotions to flood him again. Feelings were raw torment and Poppy had cracked open a Pandora’s Box of emotions he couldn’t close the lid on. Each night had been absolute hell without her - the nightmares had returned with brutal force; he woke up in cold sweats in the middle of the night, sometimes screaming her name. Every nightmare was a different scenario in which he couldn’t save her, that he was a poison that tainted her normal life.

His paranoia had ratcheted up so intensely that he was completely isolated, even from his closest men. He supposed his lack of presence at the pool hall raised eyebrows and wagged tongues, but he couldn’t risk letting anyone suspect his activities.

Rubbing his eyes and bringing the phone closer, he opened the text.

_Giant Goldfish filed for bankruptcy today. I might lose my job, but I’ll be okay. _8:20 am

Tora stared at the screen for a long while, hating himself more each time he read the words. He knew why her publishing company was going under- two days after their return to Narin City, Quincey had pulled his book deal from Giant Goldfish. He brought in the city’s most powerful attorneys to fight the contract, which should have been solid if it weren’t for a few purchased judges.

Tora had seen the writing on the wall and had been stockpiling his pay. Ronzo had set up a fake bank account to transfer the money to Poppy’s account. And although he fully trusted Ronzo, Tora still invented a reason he was sending money to Quincey’s ex-girlfriend. A severance package for her services rendered, he called it.

Tora’s fingers tingled as they did each time he received a message from Poppy. They itched to respond and reassure her, but there was still so much left to do. He still grappled with lying to Poppy about his involvement with Lane, Goliath and the Feds. He even tried to convince Goliath on more than one occasion that they could trust her, but to no avail. Tora’s thoughts drifted back to that first planning meeting, just a few days prior…

_“Listen, bro. I told you- your wifey has to stay in the dark. Every person who knows is a potential leak.” Goliath flung his arms in irritation, his eyebrows cocked in suspicion._

_“How the hell is she gonna be on board with this if she doesn’t have a clue what we’re plannin’? Makes no goddamn sense.” Tora crossed his arms, a defiant foot tapping the concrete. The compact basement with the single light closed around him, amping up his anxiety._

_“Tora, he’s right. We carefully crafted this plan to bring Balthuman to justice. The less people involved, the better,” Detective Lane countered. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed like a school teacher trying to quiet her class._

_“Fine. But she goes with me or I’m out. You get all ya fuckin’ fed buddies to do their magic.” Tora waved a pointed finger at Lane, who stood stoic to his threat._

_“Yes, Tora, that’s been secured, I’ve told you that already,” Lane pulled out a well organized binder filled with photographs, field notes, and investigation paperwork. She opened it to a blue print of the Balthuman Headquarters. “Let’s get back to business, alright? So I figure the best way to hit Balthuman is where it hurts- his money.” She pointed to a specific area on the sheet._

_Pouring his eyes over the paperwork, he saw the blue prints weren’t just of Balthuman Headquarters, but of Vincent’s office. Picking a fight, Tora scoffed, “Ya gotta be fuckin’ kidding me, Lane! Ya want us to bust into the big man’s office?!”_

_ “Well if you would just give me a minute, I can explain,” Lane retorted, annoyance creasing her forehead._

_Goliath, seeing Tora’s anger boiling, smacked his shoulder blade, “Easy there, big guy. Let her finish. We’ve been working on this for a year.” Tora only grunted in reply, his eyes narrowing at Lane._

_“Like I was saying, we need to hit Balthuman where it hurts. You know as well as I do that he’s hiding assets in off-shore accounts and has several shell corporations to launder his money,” Lane paused, her pointed gaze meeting Tora’s icy stare, “I need his bank records, transfer documents, the works. And you will get it for me.”_

_Tora bristled; he had to enter the belly of the beast to pull this off, without raising suspicion from Quincey or any of the inner circle. “Christ Lane, I’m as useful with computers as this one,” he snorted, his thumb waving in Goliath’s direction, “How the fuck am I gonna get in and out with this? His guards are ‘round the damn clock near his office.” Tora crossed his arms over his chest again, waiting for an answer._

_Goliath shot Tora an incredulous look, “Hey man, I haven’t been twiddlin’ my thumbs waitin’ for ya. The Feds have been trainin’ me how to hack into shit...”_

_Lane cut Goliath off, “Tora, surely you can get on guard detail. And we’ll wire you up to have Goliath walk you through the steps. You get in and you log on- after that Goliath will tap in remotely and download the hard drive.”_

_Tora wiped his face and rolled his eyes, “So this is ya big plan? Take him down for money launderin’? Ya don’t know the first fuckin’ thing about Balthuman then.”_

_Lane glared at Tora and threw up her hands, “Look, this is the best we’ve got. We haven’t been able to get him on his other activities because he owns half the force. Why do you think the Feds are involved? We gotta Al Capone this shit.”_

_Tora laughed before shooting Lane a sobering look, “I hope these Feds of yours pull through. Because that fucker won’t rest until he kills every single person involved. Prison won’t hold him back.” There were so many holes in Lane’s plan that he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to go through with it. But he was at the end of the rope without an alternative plan. Lane was right, much as he hated to admit it._

_“It’s done, I told you. See what you can do time-wise in the next week,” Lane finished as she packed up her things to leave. “Oh, and Tora, one more thing- we’re commuting your sentence early for your cooperation. But if you so much as sniff in the wrong direction, it’s back to jail for you. Don’t fuck this up.”_

_“That’s not in my plan, boss.”_

Poppy. Deafening fears of her compromised safety crowded his mind. The flood of emotions he was trying to dam came back full force - everything was raw, sharp-edged, and new for Tora. He didn’t do relationships for a reason and he sure as fuck didn’t do love- and he now found himself caught in the web of both. And she was worth every single minute of it.

Impulsive fingers flipped through his phone, selecting the secret folder that kept him hanging onto his sanity. In it was every text Poppy had sent him, every picture, everything he had of her. Like an addict, most nights he re-read the texts and glued his eyes to the photos just to relax enough to sleep.

He let out a calming sigh as his thumb swiped over and paused on the photo of her the morning he’d left; it was his favorite. She was bright, glowing sunshine in a sinful dress that made his cock twitch in his pants. Her auburn locks fell in curls around her exposed cleavage in just the right way. Licking his lips, he enlarged the photo to fill the screen while his eyes fell over her apples of her breasts. The dress clung to her and dipped in all the right places, leaving only a hint to the imagination.

Tora’s gaze dropped to her exposed thighs, the shadow between her legs singing praises for him nestle between them. He ran his eyes up to meet her alluring expression, her lips in a mischievous curve of temptation. She demanded his full attention with her stare- she was begging for him to pleasure her and he wouldn’t dare deny her.

His cock hummed with anticipation as he undressed her with his eyes, his thumb popping the fly of his pants open. His memory of her porcelain skin and strawberry pink nipples fueled his desire as his hand passed over his shaft, beginning lazy strokes. He envisioned locking his lips around her nipples, their hardened peaks swelling further at his touch. His fingertips imagined her slickness as he teased her, almost hearing her moan his name. The thought of sliding his cock between her legs gave his rhythmic strokes a more hurried quality.

“God sweetheart…” he crooned as his memory drifted to the silken feel of her tight folds when he first took her, how she consumed him with her body. His palm worked in fury and his eyes pinched closed as he imagined those gorgeous tits bouncing with his thrusts. The entire world could fuck off when he was inside her; he lived to only to make her cry out in complete rapture. He longed to see her thoughtful brown eyes penetrate his soul, to keep it safe.

The familiar tingling surged at the base of his spine as he stroked in animalistic need. In a twist of illusion, he swore he smelled the lingering scent of sex on her skin, their bodies writhing in passion. The flavor of her pussy played on his taste buds. Seeing Poppy’s tightened face and mouth open in ecstasy, Tora brought forth his own release, spilling his seed over his fingertips. Slowing his cadence and his heart rate, he let out a satisfied sigh as his phone fell to his chest.

Tora lay there for a moment as he caught his breath and cleaned his hand, still reeling in sensitivity from the rush of his imagination. When his mind came back online, Tora tossed his phone back to its spot on the floor and rose from the couch. He made his way to the bathroom for a shower, leaving a trail of clothes behind him.

* * *

Tora heard his phone buzz against the floor next to the couch. He thudded across the hall, the humid mist of the shower clinging to his skin. His inky hair dripped wet splotches along the hallway as he wrapped a towel at his waist. Tora bent down and flipped his phone over; it was Quincey. Pushing aside his inner asshole, he settled his voice into a strained neutral tone, “What’s crackin’ boss?”

“Ah Tora, good, you’re awake. I need you to pick me up in two hours. I need to run some errands before my dinner date tonight. It’s at the Menagerie Ballroom, so you’ll need to wear your tuxedo and sit post, as usual.” Quincey’s voice rang with frivolity and it unnerved Tora to no end.

_Can’t even keep in ya pants a week, ya little shit._ The level of disrespect Quincey was showing to Poppy sparked Tora’s darkest rage. Steadying his breath, he added, “Yeah, I can manage that…”

He nearly hung up before Quincey cut him off, “And Tora, go to the Headquarters garage and bring me the Koenigsegg. I’m in the mood to impress.” Quincey’s last words came out in a predatory hiss that prickled the hairs on the back of Tora’s neck.

“Yeah, sure thing boss. See ya then.” Tora hung up without another word. He never said goodbye to anyone; that intimacy was only afforded to Poppy.

_The fuck is he up to? It’s been a goddamn week and that little shit already has a date?!_ Tora fumed as he stalked off to his bedroom closet. He yanked the lone tux shoved in the back- a vain hope he would not have to wear it again. Tora sneered as he tossed the tux carelessly on his bed, allowing the towel to slip off his waist. He kicked it to the side, too consumed by his thoughts to be tidy.

It shouldn’t have been much surprise to him that Quincey had quickly moved on- the word single wasn’t even in his vocabulary. _Neither was the word faithful,_ Tora thought as his mood darkened. Tora had seen the signs- he was Quincey’s fetch boy the entire week, picking up oddly specific flowers and only a single bloom each time. Stranger yet was Quincey specifically requested that he deliver the flowers himself- uncharacteristic for someone that didn’t lift a manicured finger if he could help it. Whoever this chick was, she had Quincey’s undivided attention.

_Good, maybe he’ll stay the fuck away from Poppy and forget her. _Tora slid his arms into the suffocating dress shirt, fixing the buttons. _The last thing she needs is the fucking princess tailing her._

* * *

Tora drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of the ostentatious machine he was driving. The car was nice enough, but he hated it on principle alone- it was Quincey’s favorite. Not to mention it was so low to the ground he practically had to get on his knees and crawl in to the driver’s seat. And the fuckin’ Lambo doors- god, why was that still a thing?

Letting out an annoyed sigh, he checked the time on his phone. _Of course he’s running late. _Tora pulled at the collar of his bow tie, trying desperately to loosen the fabric around his neck. Everything about the Balthuman organization was one big hangman’s noose- from the endless string of violent work right down to the fucking clothes.

His contempt brimming at the seams, Tora saw Quincey walk towards the car. Never to be outdone in the fashion department, he donned a white tuxedo with black lapels and trim. But it was worse than that- it had a flocked black floral design that made the blood red pocket square pop against the background. Quincey was absolutely out for the kill tonight. He carried the single black rose he insisted on getting prior to their return to his apartment.

Lifting the door and settling in, Quincey wore a sinister grin that shot a chill down Tora’s spine. “Well, shall we?” Quincey said curtly, not even glancing in Tora’s direction as he closed his door.

_Let’s get this over with,_ Tora internally grumbled as he pulled the spaceship on wheels out to the road. 

The drive to the Menagerie Ballroom was a surprisingly silent one. Usually, Quincey took advantage of a captive audience to drone on about himself. Tonight, however, he was oddly mum; he hadn’t even complained about Tora’s excessive speed or how he whipped between cars. And whining was a regular pastime for Quincey.

Pulling up to the valet, Quincey left the car without a word, on a mission to his date no doubt. Tora tossed the keys to the twenty-something valet and left the car unattended. Every valet in town recognized a Balthuman car when they saw one; there was no need for a retrieval ticket.

Eyeing Quincey from the entrance, Tora pulled out a cigarette, pursing it between his lips as he lit it. Taking a long drag, he watched as Quincey began his usual mingling, a fake smile plastered across his face. Exhaling the smoke towards the glass doors, Tora noticed a valet’s eyes darted in his direction and back to his station. Clearly the kid wanted to tell him smoking was prohibited, but he was too chicken shit to challenge Tora- that Balthuman dog tag on his neck was hard to miss.

To avoid attracting further attention, Tora stubbed out the cigarette on the wall and tossed the butt in to the bushes. He smirked at the kid, who looked like he had just pissed his pants, and headed inside. As he made his way across the threshold, the overwhelming scent of perfumed elites smacked him in the face.

Ignoring the wary stares as he pushed through men and women far above his station, Tora pinged in on his target. Quincey was near the grand staircase, chatting up his socialite harem. Keeping a distance, but still within bullet range, Tora analyzed the surrounding scene. Nothing appeared alarming- just a typical Friday night at a high roller hot spot.

The Menagerie Ballroom was a converted historic hotel built in the 1930s, so the layout was easy for Tora to monitor: to the left was a piano bar serving the most expensive cocktails one could find in Narin City. Off to the right, the hotel check-in desk, and just beyond it was the grand ballroom. Up the staircase were remodeled hotel rooms for private meetings- the type only certain clientele procured for an exorbitant fee. Vincent had more than a few meetings at this spot, so they were no stranger to the Balthumans- the ballroom owners liked their money just fine.

Easing his demeanor, Tora leaned against a white pillar and fell into his low threat bodyguard mode. On a scale of one to ten, this was barely a three. Continuing his work of scanning the room, his eyes locked on a bright green pair. A pale, ginger-haired young woman in a skin tight black suit was carrying a drink tray and made a beeline for Tora. The look on her face said he was her next sucker for a hefty tip.

“What can I get you to drink, Mr. tall, dark, and handsome?” Her voice was smooth as molasses and just as sickeningly sweet. She canted her leg, placing a free hand on her hip as the tray in her opposite arm took no notice of the shift.

Tora briefly side-eyed the waitress as he asked, “Ya got any strawberry juice back there?”

The waitress looked briefly stunned before regaining her composure, her face unable to hide the disappointment at her misfortune of losing a large tip. “I… I’m not sure, let me check on that for you, sir.” She spun on her heel and hurried off toward the bar.

A few minutes had passed and Tora had given up on the chances of the waitress returning with his drink. And yet she appeared with glass in hand. “Here you are, sir. On the house, since you’re playing D.D. tonight.” She gave a pleading smile that made Tora feel just a little sorry for her.

Pulling out his wallet, he grabbed one of the many large bills and handed it to the waitress. Her eyes widened in shock, asking “S-sir, are you sure? This is an awful lot of money.”

“’Course I’m sure. Now, scram. I got work to do, kid.” Tora narrowed his eyes in heavy meaning. He wanted to enjoy his drink in peace. He needed just one goddamn night that he wasn’t drowning in another’s blood or listening to their bones crack under his fingertips. 

The waitress needed no further permission and left with a simple, “Thank you very much, sir.”

Sipping his favorite drink and surveying the floor, he noticed he lost Quincey in the exchange with the waitress. “Fuckin’ hell,” he breathed as he abandoned his drink on a nearby table and stalked off to find his charge.

The first place he checked was the bar, but found it largely deserted. Turning around, he headed back in the ballroom's direction. Wading through the sea of people gave him a faint sense of déjà vu. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on Quincey. _Thank fuck he’s wearing that ugly ass tux,_ Tora mused in a rare moment of humor.

Quincey led a voluptuous petite woman in a long black gown on the dance floor, her face hidden from Tora’s view. He noticed the now stemless black rose tucked into the looped braid at the woman’s crown. From what Tora saw, they appeared to be having a tense conversation- the subtle twitches in Quincey’s mouth said he was not winning whatever argument those two were having. He couldn’t help chuckling at Quincey’s expense. _Serves ya right, ya little shit._

Quincey and his mystery date continued dancing in stiff, emotionless steps- ones that Quincey was trying to force. _Fuck Q, take a hint. She don’t like your sorry ass,_ Tora thought sourly. He was in no mood to pull a drunken Quincey off of another female and cause a scene.

In Quincey’s younger days, Tora had saved him from one too many encounters of forced sexual advances on a woman. He genuinely marveled at how Poppy rebuffed him for so long. The mere thought of Quincey touching her made his jaw clench and his fists tighten.

Still intently watching the train wreck before him, Tora poised himself for a fight, as the woman tried to pull away from Quincey several times. Briskly walking toward the couple, he watched as Quincey pulled the woman tight against his body and swung her so that Tora finally saw her face. He stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of his next move. Quincey pulled her face towards his own and devoured her mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. Poppy’s mouth.

A volcano of rage erupted in Tora’s chest, but he dared not move. He stared in horror while Quincey defiled Poppy’s lips and violated her mouth with his tongue, his hand sliding along Poppy’s back to squeeze her ass. When Quincey pulled away from Poppy’s lips, he stared straight through Tora in a violent gaze.

Tora’s heart sank to his feet, the arctic stab of panic biting at chest. _Fuck, he knows._

_**Explicit image below**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I know it's been another hot minute since I've posted (seems to be a running theme here LOL), so thank you once again for your patience. This chapter is on the longer side and is another lively one. Huge thanks again to my Discord sisters for being the most helpful betas; I couldn't have hit the details right on this one without you! Also, thanks to my hubs for plotting out the gun shot scene with me (even though he will never read this...hopefully LOL).
> 
> Content Warning: explicit language, unwanted touch/kissing, physical violence, gun violence.
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
The Mars Volta- The Widow  
Deftones- You've Seen the Butcher  
Kidneythieves- Before I'm Dead  
The Neighbourhood- Female Robbery

Poppy stood motionless in the full-length mirror behind the door of Erdene’s bedroom. The taut black gown suffocated her body as much as Quincey’s request that she wear it. She felt a bout of nausea as she reached behind to zip herself into place, struggling with the angle. Normally, she had help with these sorts of things, but she was completely alone in Erdene’s home.

Guilt wracked her heart at the thought of her friend. _It’s my fault she’s involved in this mess. I don’t even know where they took her or if she’s even still alive. _Poppy pinched her eyes closed, willing the tears away- she couldn’t fathom what _they_ were doing to Erdene. If she did, her courage might wane in the face of tonight’s plans.

As her fingers ended their battle with the zipper, Poppy stared at herself in the mirror, wondering who she had become. Her eyes traveled along the lines settled into her forehead to the swollen lids of her eyes that revealed sleepless nights wrought with crying spells. Even her mouth had assumed a persistent downward turn, as if the muscles in her cheeks lost their memory of smiling. The swell of her hips had deflated and her collarbone became more defined with each day; she ate once, maybe twice a day, picking at her food in disgust. Gone was the bright and cheerful Poppy, the one that everyone counted on, the life of the office. In her place was a cold shell- someone who did her work without enthusiasm or care, avoidant of friendly conversation, and filled with paranoid thoughts of who might be watching her.

She had spent much of the last week clinging to a bare-bones routine, if only to avoid being alone with her black thoughts. Every morning was the same- wake up before her alarm, drink copious amounts of coffee, send Tora a text message, shower, dress, and head to Giant Goldfish. Rinse and repeat. Work became a way to pass the time, and she knew that would come to an end as well. Poppy gave Gil a half-hearted excuse that Erdene had an awful case of laryngitis and was staying home. Gil was far too consumed with his life crashing down around him to take much note of Poppy’s obvious lie. His accountant was recommending bankruptcy, but he stubbornly held onto hope that a new contract was just around the corner.

It had been nearly a week since her phone call with Quincey and yet the tape played so vividly in her mind. His haunting words filled her nightmares… _“Erdene’s survival depends on your cooperation, dear.”_ Poppy let out a cynical chuckle as she affixed diamond teardrop earrings, also from Quincey. _As if I have a choice, you bastard._

Quincey had said little during their phone conversation- only that he required they discuss their relationship in person and that he would exact retribution through Erdene if she did not comply. The very next morning, she had found a note nestled in a bouquet of white roses, just outside the front door. Tossing the flowers directly in the trash, Poppy opened the envelope and found an invitation to join Quincey at the Menagerie Ballroom that Friday. She also received a gown and jewelry that same afternoon as well. _Ever the control freak, Quincey_, she thought.

Now here she was, a mere hour away from her meeting with him, her nerves bringing the sharp taste of bile flaming its way up her throat. The limousine would arrive shortly to deliver her to the enemy. Poppy’s reflection showed a contemptuous sneer as she balked at the irony of her situation. Mere months ago, a night like this would have been the highlight of her week- now it left nothing more than a frigid pit of despair in her stomach.

The melodic chimes of Erdene’s doorbell sounded, happily clashing against her melancholic thoughts. Inhaling a deep breath, Poppy tucked a few stray hairs back into her looped braid and pressed her lips to the tattered leather bracelet on her wrist. _I can do this. _Determination found her as she wrapped the black sparkling shawl around her shoulders and exited Erdene’s room.

Despite leaving with ample time, Narin City rush hour traffic had held up the limousine. Poppy was twenty minutes late for her scheduled meeting with Quincey and she winced at how this would sour his demeanor. How could she convince him to let Erdene go if she couldn’t arrive on time? It didn’t matter that she had no control over the traffic, to Quincey, it was disrespectful.

As the limousine parked, a suited escort arrived almost immediately. Opening her door, the young man with a delightful grin and earnest brown eyes offered his hand. “Good evening Ms. Wilkes, young Master Balthuman has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Come with me, please.”

Poppy offered a weak smile and took his hand, stepping out of the limo and into the lion’s den. This boy had no idea he was cheerfully sending the lamb to slaughter. Poppy felt her heart drum in her chest more intensely with each step towards the glass doors.

Entering the ballroom transported her to a bygone era- the décor was baroque, ornately carved furniture with velvet cushions embraced every corner of the entrance, chandelier crystals dancing in the warm light of the space. Each detail said fairytale romance, a place you attended a wedding or a private school formal. Certainly not where one meets a stalker ex-boyfriend to negotiate the terms of release for a kidnapped friend. The arrogance of Quincey to choose such a venue spoke to his vindictive nature.

Poppy’s escort led her to the ballroom, wading through the horde of well dressed Narin City elites to a private room just off the main entrance. The sounds of the swarm closed off as she entered the cozy booth, the door closing behind her. The lighting was low and romantic- Quincey had requested a meeting in a couples respite area. She shivered despite the warmth of the room and hugged her arms as she waited.

It didn’t take long; moments later the door creaked open and closed. Poppy turned, staring into the sociopathic eyes of a lavishly dressed man. She couldn’t believe the audacity of Quincey’s romantic airs; he carried a single black rose she knew was just for her. He probably believed this was a date in some twisted way.

“My, my darling. You look good enough to eat.” Quincey crooned, pursing his lips as his eyes raked greedily over her form. It took everything in Poppy not to vomit at his feet- instead she stood silent, waiting for him to continue.

“What? Cat got your tongue, dear? You used to be such the loquacious type.” Quincey kicked up an eyebrow, still ogling Poppy’s neckline down to her cleavage and back up to meet her lifeless eyes, “Tsk, tsk, you haven’t been sleeping, have you my pet? Well then, let’s put this whole fiasco to bed, shall we?”

Poppy wrung her hands together to keep them from trembling. This was her only chance to save Erdene and she agonized over what she might have to do in return. How would she _ever_ explain this to Tora? Would she be able to look him in the eye again? One thing was certain- Poppy couldn’t stomach having Erdene’s life on her conscience. She would have to endure whatever plans Quincey had made for them.

Quincey waved a hand in front of Poppy’s face, “Lost in thought, dear? I know it’s a lot to take in, really. But you’ll manage.” Twirling his wrist above his head, he eyed her like a lion toying with its prey, “Turn around for me darling. I have just the place for this,” he said, holding up the rose.

Poppy obeyed, flinching at the touch of Quincey’s finger tips grazing her shoulders. She heard the snip of metal against metal as the rose stem fell to the floor. She felt the sharp scrape of thorns against her scalp as Quincey placed the flower at the base of her crown, just above her braided loop.

“There, that looks just lovely.” Quincey whisked Poppy’s hair aside, raising her skin in alarm before he leaned in and planted his lips at the crook of her neck.

Poppy could not maintain her façade any longer and whipped around, slapping Quincey across the face. Her cheeks broiled with anger as she spoke, “Let’s be very clear about something, Quincey. I may have to agree to whatever terms you put forth, but you will never touch me like that again. Ever.” Her eyes spit daggers at him as he chuckled, rubbing his jaw.

“You always did have a mean right hook, my love. But I think you’ll agree that you’re in no position at the moment to be making demands.” His sapphire eyes glinted with anger as he swept his hand in the booth's direction, “Please, sit.”

“I’d prefer to stand, thank you.” Poppy crossed her arms in both protection and defiance.

“_Sit_,” Quincey commanded through gritted teeth, “We have _much_ to discuss.”

Poppy reluctantly scooted into the booth opposite Quincey and waited. She experienced enough negotiations to know that the first person to start always lost. She had no intention of laying out her cards yet.

Quincey snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared, carrying two glasses of champagne. He placed them in front of the couple without a word and left the room.

Poppy stared at the glass in front of her, the bubbles floating to the surface, churning like her insides. She gasped when she saw it- at the bottom of her glass laid the ring she had rejected less than two weeks ago. She had imagined all the horrifying ways this meeting would end, but nothing prepared her for this. The glittering princess cut stone mocked her with its enormous size and extravagantly engraved setting.

“You seem surprised, darling. What, did you hope I would forget?” Quincey’s lips curled into a triumphant sneer. His fingers pinched the stem of his glass, just barely tasting the champagne.

Poppy shot Quincey an incredulous glare, “You can’t possibly be serious! Marriage? Have you lost your mind?! I can’t stand the sight of you!”

Quincey snarled his mouth into a devious smile, his pale cheeks coloring with disdain, “Like I said, dear, you don’t get to make the demands here. I do. These problems in your life could easily go away with one simple decision.” His eyes dropped back to his glass, taking a drawn out sip.

“And how do I know that you’ll keep your word? Your family isn’t exactly known for its ethics,” Poppy let out with a hiss. She narrowed her eyes at him, looking for the slightest hint of leverage and found none.

Quincey balked and rolled his eyes, “Bold of _you _to accuse me of deceit, but no matter. Agree to marry me and you’ll get your sweet friend back, unharmed. And it might persuade me to rethink my contract with Giant Goldfish. Writers are notoriously fickle, you know.” Quincey exuded an executive demeanor, as if he and Poppy were drawing up a business contract. This _was_ business to him- the Balthumans drew no lines in the sand - even marriage was a transaction.

Poppy steeled her nerves, searching for any answer but this. She couldn’t grasp why Quincey wanted this so badly- it went far beyond saving face. Poppy was never the socialite type and often cowered during their many dealings with the public. She hadn’t met his expectations in the bedroom either. Clearing her throat, Poppy asked, “What is it about me? You don’t care for me, I know that much. You never did. Why put yourself through a loveless marriage?”

Quincey’s face widened in brief surprise before it settled into unchecked glee. “You really don’t know darling? I thought you much brighter than that.” He took a sip of his champagne and peered through Poppy, “I _know_ what you’ve been up to- your sexual dalliances. Honestly Poppy, bedding my bodyguard like a common whore? Letting that dog run his filth all over you and thinking you could leave _me_ in the dust?” He waved a dismissive hand in her direction, as if he were disgusted with his meal and not Poppy’s sexual experiences.

Poppy sank back in the booth, feeling the heaviness of her legs press into the expensive leather cushion and praying it would swallow her whole. She sat stunned, unable to speak.

Quincey continued, unfazed by her reaction, “So you see, this has nothing to do with love, my dear- just good old fashioned revenge. You’re right, I don’t love you, but that doesn’t matter. And I don’t need you to love me,” Quincey put down his glass and reached for Poppy’s hand. He crushed his fingers around her wrist with malcontent, forcing her to meet his icy stare. “But you will marry me and share my bed every night without fail.”

Poppy’s mind swam with indecision; these were possibly the vilest terms she could have imagined. She had grossly underestimated the snake that sat before her and he knew more than he was letting on. Quincey would not stop at dismantling Giant Goldfish and harming Erdene- he would exact vengeance on Tora and anyone else she loved. This was not a negotiation, but a hostage situation. 

Though she felt piercing agony in her chest, she found courage in her resolve. Poppy pulled her hand out Quincey’s grasp, snatching her drink and downed it in a single swig. The ring tumbled towards her lip on the rim and clinked back to the bottom as she lowered the stem. Sending a challenging gaze in Quincey’s direction, she upended the glass and tossed the ring into her palm. Pinching it between her fingers, she winced through her tears and gnashed her teeth as she answered, “I’ll do it.”

“Smart choice, dear,” Quincey responded as he plucked up the ring. Holding her hand in his palm, he slid the ring onto her finger and sealed their pact with his lips pressed to her skin. The skin on the back of Poppy’s hand crawled, disgust seeping through her blood. The ring was heavy and strangling on her once naked finger, an omen of things to come. The sparkling diamond couldn’t hide the malice behind Quincey’s intentions.

“How did you know about Tora and me?” Poppy’s barely audible voice cracked as she forced tears away. She had to know. The air in the room was heavy with the promise of heartache.

Quincey rose from the booth and offered his hand to Poppy, “I don’t believe it wise to discuss that now. Come, I’d like to dance with my bride.” It was the first of many demands veiled as a request.

Poppy offered her hand and allowed herself to be escorted to the ballroom. After her racing thoughts over the past week, her mind had finally slowed. She wasn’t sure if it was relief or resignation, perhaps both, but she would survive. Even if the answer was soul crushing.

Quincey led Poppy onto the dance floor, guiding her steps as his hand slid down the small of her back. He pulled her in possessively as Poppy’s body fought the closeness. She would have to tame her bristle to endure the nights ahead. She knew any misstep or slight at this point would result in someone she loved paying the consequence. The mere scent of him threw her stomach into a violent roll.

Their dance paused briefly as Quincey lifted Poppy’s chin to meet his eyes. “Don’t look so glum, dear. There are certain privileges you’ll be afforded as a Balthuman. Over time, I believe you’ll grow accustomed to our arrangement.” His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her side as he resumed their dance.

Poppy couldn’t hold back her scowl, “Don’t count on it, Quincey. I could never get used to _this_.” She resisted his clawing hand that tried to pull her closer, rivaling his steps each time.

His eyes lit with quiet rage at her words, clenching his jaw as he spoke, “You may have spirit now, dear. But a Balthuman knows how to break in a wild horse such as yourself,” Quincey’s face darkened with sadistic joy as he pointed out, “How do you think your precious Tora became so skilled at crushing another man’s skull with his bare hands? It wasn’t because he _wanted_ to, I can assure you.” Quincey let out a snicker, enjoying the shock on Poppy’s face.

“You disgust me. How do you even sleep at night? I knew enough about your family, but I never imagined you were this… this… heinous.” Now she understood why Tora couldn’t sleep without nightmares. Why he pulled away from anything remotely human. Her soul simultaneously ached for him and burned with wrath for Quincey.

Reading her expression, Quincey baited Poppy further, “Oh my dearest Poppy, you haven’t even begun to see heinous. You only have yourself to blame- none of this would have occurred if you’d played your part. I could have been a doting husband to you, but you had to give _him_ what was _mine._” He gripped her tighter, pulling her flush against his body.

Poppy narrowed her gaze, her face inching closer in defiance. “I’m not a prize to be won, Quincey. And you didn’t mind stepping out on _me._ So who’s the hypocrite now?” She dug her nails into the skin of his hand, hoping to draw blood.

Quincey had no intention of backing down; she could see part of him reveled in this tete-a-tete. “Watch your tongue whore, or you’ll be regretting it tonight. Though it seems you enjoy the rougher side of things, don’t you?” Quincey pinched her chin, as if he were scolding a child.

Poppy had no time to react as Quincey broke off their steps and pulled her into his embrace, forcing his mouth against hers. His fingers dug into her cheek as she felt his lower hand grab her behind and tongue force its way into her mouth. Poppy fought the vice grips of his arms at first, but she knew this was a losing battle. There was no denying this was survival and part of her submitted to Quincey’s will.

When he pulled away, it surprised her to find Quincey wasn’t looking at her, but at someone else in the distance. Following his gaze, her blood ran like ice through her veins meeting that familiar amber pair. They told her a story of pain, fear, and complete helplessness. Sorrow consumed her heart, realizing what Tora had just witnessed.

Without warning, Quincey grasped Poppy’s wrist and pulled her through the ballroom crowd. “I think it’s time for a little family chat, don’t you?” His heavy steps barreled a path through the concerned stares of onlookers. Poppy nearly tripped on her heels twice as she stumbled to keep up with this pace.

Seeing Tora as they approached lit the fire in Poppy’s core. Tugging away from Quincey’s grasp, she growled, “Don’t you dare hurt him! I agreed to marry you, what more do you want?”

Quincey spun on his heel, leering over Poppy, his menacing gaze piercing through her, “What did I tell you about making demands, my dear? Stop while you’re ahead. The three of us need to talk. _Now._”

Fastening his hand around her wrist, he briskly led Poppy out of the ballroom and approached a stunned but fuming Tora. Poppy saw the same strained lines on his forehead, the sunken skin beneath his eyes more pronounced than usual. He hadn’t weathered the storm of their time apart well either. It surprised her when he spoke first.

“Quincey, let her go. None of this was her fault.” Tora straightened his posture, preparing for battle like the soldier he was. He cracked his knuckles one at a time, his nostrils flared as he inched closer to Quincey.

Quincey stood his ground, a scowl forming on his face at the question to his authority. “I will do no such thing, _dog_. Need I remind you a second time why challenging me is ill advised?” Quincey shot a knowing glance at Tora. Poppy saw a flash of acknowledgement and fear light Tora’s eyes before he stepped away from Quincey.

“Good, you understand then. Upstairs, both of you.” Quincey gestured up the staircase and loomed over Poppy, “Ladies first, _darling_.” Poppy shivered at the touch of his hand guiding the small of her back.

She could feel the eyes boring into her as she gathered her gown in her shaking hands and took measured steps to the second floor. Both men were silent, but the mood permeated the open space, smothering her thoughts.

When they arrived at the landing, Quincey instructed, “To your left. Second door on the right.” This was a clearly orchestrated plan and they had fallen into his trap. Poppy forced her steps to slow, to delay the inevitable confrontation. Fear lumped in her throat as she neared the room’s entrance.

The ancient door creaked as it slid inward. Poppy surveyed the room for every ordinary object that could double as a weapon- a set of stone book ends on the shelf, a tear-shaped crystal decanter, and even the wrought iron base of the floor lamp. Such thoughts were entirely foreign to her- Poppy never had the need for defense tactics. She flinched hearing the click of the lock on the door; this was it.

“Tora, the gun.” Quincey held out his hand as Tora removed his weapon from its holster. Taking the gun, Quincey waved it haphazardly toward Poppy and Tora.

Tora moved himself to shield Poppy, hands blocking his face from the muzzle, “Jesus Quince, put the fuckin’ gun down. Ya don’t even know how to use that thing.” Poppy’s breath hitched as fear crawled up her nerves.

Quincey threw his head back and let out a maniacal laugh, “Ever the underdogs and you two still don’t learn to shut your mouths, even when a gun is pointed straight at you.” He sighed in annoyance, slicking his hair back before continuing, “Now, it’s time for a little story, kids. And you’ll like this one- it’s full of betrayal and lustful sex.” His lips kicked up in a sinister smirk.

Poppy watched as Tora stiffened and winced. “Look, I fuckin’ told ya, Quince. She doesn’t need to be involved in this. Take it out on me and let her go.”

“Oh, I don’t suppose there’s any need for that now,” Quincey hit the slide on the gun, chambering a round to show he was serious. Pointing the muzzle at Tora’s head, Quincey shifted around him and pulled Poppy gruffly into his body. Yanking her left hand up, Quincey continued, “You see, she’s finally said yes to me.”

Poppy saw the heartbreak cross Tora’s face, her own emotions cracking through the surface as she blurted out, “Tora, he has Erdene! I had no choice!” Quincey moved his free hand to Poppy’s throat and gripped it tightly, her back pressed firmly into his chest.

“Leave her the fuck alone!” Tora lunged forward in attack only to be overcome by some invisible force, stumbling backwards and catching himself against the bookcase behind him. Rubbing his forehead in confusion, Tora braced himself against the solid wood, “What the fuck did ya do to me?”

Quincey chuckled, “Oh, just a few muscle relaxers, my friend. That redhead was an excellent diversion.”

Tora’s eyes narrowed as he connected the dots, “Ya fuckin’ spiked my drink?”

Poppy squirmed against Quincey’s hold while he ran on with his expose. “It was too easy, really. Who else orders strawberry juice from a _bar_? Honestly Tora, I’m surprised you’re still standing. There were at least four pills in that drink of yours.”

“Didn’t drink the whole thing, ya prick.” But Tora was decompensating, his head nodding as he struggled to maintain focus. He dug his fingers into the shelves, kicking up dust from the piles of books.

Quincey cocked his eyebrows in delighted amusement, quipping, “Well, that’s too bad- I’ve always wanted to see you drunk. I guess this will have to do. Now then, it’s time for the big reveal.” Quincey nuzzled Poppy’s neck, his nose tucked behind her ear. She shivered at his intimate touch, the pitch of nausea coating the back of her tongue. His heady scent and press of his lips on her neck sent her over the edge. 

“I’ve known for quite some time that you two had betrayed me. The night before the party, I noticed Poppy was not in her bedroom and nor was she in mine. It seems she stumbled into your bed and onto your dick, Tora.” Quincey’s accusatory eyes flared with jealousy and anger, his fingers pressing into Poppy’s throat. Her breath became shallow as the flat of his palm blocked her windpipe.

Despite her compromised position, Poppy used what breath she had to defend herself, her words meant to skewer Quincey, “Because you cheated on me, you asshole!” She strained against his grip, feeling his fingers tighten at her jugular, “_You_ were the reason I strayed.”

“Hold your tongue, bitch!” Quincey snarled, his lips grazing the skin of her ears, “I’m not finished with my story.”

Poppy fixed her gaze back at Tora as he battled the fog of drugs in his system. She could see the horror in those golden depths; this was his worst nightmare come true.

Glimpsing the emotional exchange between Tora and Poppy, Quincey broke the spell, “You two are so pathetic- look at you! So obvious in your gazes. You thought yourselves so clever that you left clues right under my nose!”

Dropping his hand from Poppy’s throat to her wrist, he snagged his fingers around the leather cord, the frail strands snapping under pressure. Pinching the tattered string between his fingers, Quincey barked, “You didn’t think I’d notice she was wearing this, you filthy pest? You never take it off! It was all the confirmation I needed, but you gave me more, didn’t you!” He pitched the leather twine to the floor with a careless flick of his wrist.

The ticking time bomb of Quincey’s wrath had exploded as he flung Poppy to the floor, her head nearly missing the wooden legs of the conference table. Gasping for air, Poppy crawled away from Quincey, her knees chaffing on the rug beneath them. 

Setting his sights on Tora, Quincey approached, grabbing a fist full of hair and dragging Tora’s compliant body to the center of the room.

Quincey shoved Tora to his knees, grip still firm on his hair. Locking eyes with Tora, he revealed, “I tapped both of your phones. I’ve seen every text, recorded every call. Even put a GPS tracker on your car. You two spent quite a lot of time together.”

“Quincey, none of this matters now, I’m doing what you want. Let him go!” Poppy voice cracked, pleading as the hot sting of tears wet her cheeks. She lifted her body slowly from the floor, her dress tearing as it snagged on her heels.

Snapping his head in Poppy’s direction, Quincey replied, “Oh no, darling. I can’t risk you two embarrassing me a second time,” he wrenched Tora’s head to face Poppy, “It’s time to put this dog down. And you’re going to watch.” Quincey pointed the barrel tip at Tora’s temple, his forefinger at the trigger.

“No!!” Poppy screamed as she launched herself at Quincey. The rush of blood roared in her ears as her body slammed into his, the gun flying across the room.

In the commotion, Tora pulled free of Quincey’s grasp, whipping around and landing his fist on Quincey’s jaw. Poppy felt the smack of Quincey’s elbow connect with her cheekbone before she scrambled away in the gun's direction. Her heart rattled against her ribcage, breathing panicked as she desperately searched for the weapon.

Tora and Quincey wrestled for dominance; even in Tora’s weakened state, Quincey still couldn’t best him in a fight. In a mess of tangled limbs and fists cracking against bones, they bloodied each other’s faces. The zipping sound of fabric tearing apart during the struggle left tattered shreds upon the rug.

Spotting Tora’s weapon, Poppy dragged her body closer, clutching it in one fluid motion. Turning back on the scene before her, her face twisted in alarm- Quincey pinned Tora to the floor with his hands wrapped around Tora’s neck. With less than a thought, Poppy stumbled to her feet and raised the gun at Quincey. She pinched her eyes, attempting to aim as she squeezed the trigger, a thunderous crack sounding as she sent the bullet to its intended target. The kick of the gun startled her, her feet stumbling backwards into the bookcase.

Time slowed as Poppy watched the bullet hit Quincey’s shoulder, his solid form slumping forward, spraying blood across Tora’s hands and torso. Seeing an opportunity for escape, Tora curled his feet against Quincey’s frame and flung him off his chest. Quincey’s head landed with a sickening thud against the conference table before he crumpled to the floor. Blood pooled from the bullet wound, blooming outward against the adorned backdrop of his jacket.

Poppy’s heart hammered wildly in her chest as she stood frozen, the steel of the gun growing cold in her hands. The fragile walls in her mind collapsed in a vain attempt to quell the panic that was brimming. Shallow, rasping breaths escaped her lungs, her eyes unseeing as Tora rose to his feet.

Tora’s eyes were clear and intent on reaching Poppy, despite his drugged steps. Encircling her in his arms, Poppy dropped the gun at their feet and sobbed into his chest. She dug her fingers into the ridges of his back, hoping he wasn’t a figment of her imagination. Tora gingerly pulled back, rubbing her shoulders and looking into her tear-stained face. His voice was gentle, but urgent, “We gotta get the fuck outta here, Pops.”

Without another word, he pressed desperate lips to hers, the warmth cascading through her body with vigor. Nothing else mattered- not the threats, not her chaos flooded life, not even the lifeless man on the floor bleeding out. She had Tora back and he was all she needed.

Parting their lips, he grazed a thumb across the bruise darkening her cheek. He bent over briefly, swiping the gun off the floor and placing it back in his holster.

Tora laced his fingers in Poppy’s, holding tightly as he led her to the bookcase. He tapped the books until a hollow clunk sounded against a green volume, _The Secret Garden_. Pulling the book back, a mechanical latch sounded and the book case swung inward. A spiral staircase lay at their feet, plunging into a dimly lit abyss. Tora looked back and gave Poppy a reassuring glance as he pulled her down the stairs, the bookcase slamming shut behind them as they descended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi MPL Fam! Y'all have been so damn patient with my slow ass updates, and I appreciate you so much. As a reward for your patience, I busted my butt to make this a long chapter (almost double my usual updates!) with three (!) smut scenes. Many of you also know I took inspiration for the hotel scene from Lilydusk's Secret Garden post #77 (www.patreon.com/lilydusk - just go sign up already!); I was so moved by the visual that I had to include it in my story. If you're a fan of The Beautiful & the Damned, know that this sex scene is qualitatively different; I spent a lot of time ensuring this version was unique to Confessions. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Content warning: explicit language, public sexual acts, unprotected sex, explicit depictions of sex acts
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Daughter- Run  
Lana Del Rey- Love song  
The Neighbourhood - A Little Death  
MISSIO- Bottom of The Deep Blue Sea  
Lights- Same Sea

The creaking metal stairwell led straight down, the twisting loop activating a wave of queasiness as Poppy gripped Tora’s hand tighter. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was the dizzying steps or the thought of what she had just done. The damp, musty odor told her this escape hatch hadn’t been used in years. Lost in panicked thoughts, her foot slipped on the glistening metal, pushing her into Tora’s back.

He halted, slowly turning his head to check on her. She saw by his intentional motions that he was still fighting off the drugs in his body. “You okay, sweetheart?” he asked while squeezing her hand in his, “S’only a few more flights down.”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay,” she stammered in a hollow and frail tone. Okay was not anywhere near the truth, but there was no time to process what happened, what she had done. Her feelings and thoughts pressed behind a glass dam, bursting at the seams. It wouldn’t take much to shatter it and drown her in their flood.

Tora’s unfocused eyes searched hers with worry, suspicious of her white lie. A slight frown crinkled his brow while he pulled her closer into his body, “Watch your step, I’ll keep ya steady.”

“Tora, you can barely stand yourself. I can walk,” she tugged gently away from his grip.

“This ain’t the first time I’ve been drugged, Pops. I’ll be fine.” He pulled her back in defiance. Not in the mood for a fight, Poppy complied, her steps closely matching his.

At the bottom was a decaying wooden door with an ancient latch, likely from the era of the hotel itself. Opening it was yet another time warp. The garage was brightly lit and sterile, an entire fleet of identical black cars lined in succession. It looked like a presidential motorcade, but Poppy knew these were Balthuman vehicles.

Seeing disbelief on her face, Tora piped in, “The old man uses these when he needs to make a quick, quiet exit. Meetings don’t always go as planned.” His eyes darkened with meaning.

“But won’t he know if we take one of these?” Surely a man like Vincent kept close tabs on his many clan vehicles and they likely had GPS trackers. 

“We’re not taking one of his, sweetheart. Follow me.”

They crossed through the lines of cars, stopping near the garage door. Tora approached the cloth covered car, a plume of dust wafting up as he pulled the cover away. It was black like the others, but color was the only commonality between this relic and the other fleet vehicles.

“Get in.” Tora opened the glossy passenger door, the metal groaning from lack of use.

Poppy nearly got in, but stopped abruptly and tugged his hand, “Are you sure you’re okay to drive, Tora? Maybe I should.”

“Not a chance, sweetheart. I’m fine. Besides, do ya even know how to drive a stick shift? And it’s a lefty drive.” A small light glittered in his eyes, a hint of their old banter returning.

Poppy shot daggers in Tora’s direction, her hands planted on the curve of her hips with indignation, “Actually, yes I do; my dad taught me. Now how about you give me those keys?” She took advantage of Tora’s slower reflexes, swiping the keys from him and bolting around to the driver’s side. “Besides, they all know you came here with Quincey. You should hide in the back.”

Sliding over the pristine leather seat, she saw Tora concede to her point as he crawled his way into the suggestion of a back seat, his enormous frame cramped immediately. Poppy welcomed the distraction of something she could do with her hands, anything to keep her rambling thoughts at bay. _I can do this._

Her fingers traced the chrome horse emblem of the steering wheel, her shaking hand inserting the key into the ignition, foot at the clutch. The car roared to life, the rumble grounding her in the present. She couldn’t hold back a faint smile as she asked, “What _is _this thing?”

“‘S my mom’s old Mustang. Completely old school, there’s no fancy bullshit to track us.” Slight tears misted at the seam of Tora’s eyes, seeing her where his mother had once sat. When Poppy glanced in his direction, he broke his gaze and stared straight ahead. Clearing his throat, he instructed, “Pull out left from here and then a second left. You’ll see the tunnel.”

Like recalling how to ride a bike, Poppy engaged the clutch and the gas, slipping the car into gear. It lurched forward as she turned her attention to the path ahead, the glowing tunnel coming into view. “Where does this head?”

“It’ll let us out a few blocks from here, then we’ll hop on the highway. Head north.” His voice was thick with emotion, as if lost in a memory.

Poppy followed the winding tunnel, the concrete moving in claustrophobically. The powerful engine’s grumble echoed off the walls so much, she half expected someone to race up behind them. Surely someone heard this blasted thing?

Sensing her apprehension when their eyes met in the rearview mirror, Tora spoke up, “No one knows about this place but me and the old man. He doesn’t know about this car; hasn’t been down here in years.” He leaned forward, his hand moving to rub Poppy’s shoulder. He stopped short when she flinched, the car jolting forward.

“S-sorry, I-I have to focus on driving right now.” Her shoulder cowered away from his touch, the memory of Quincey’s hands there, his cruel lips on her neck. She shuddered and pinched her eyes briefly, her hands wrapped around the thin wheel for dear life. Her heart rattled in her chest as she took slow, deep breaths.

Glancing back in the mirror, she saw despondence in Tora’s eyes and knew he was cursing himself for what happened. No matter how she might try to assuage his guilt, he would beat himself bloody in his own mind. He never accepted that she had chosen this life with him. That she would choose it again and again.

It didn’t take long before daylight appeared, beckoning them forth. Hypervigilant, Tora sprung up, his eyes darting across their surroundings as Poppy pulled the car onto the street. “Hand me ya cell, sweetheart.” Poppy dug her hand into her purse, finding it quickly and tossing it back towards Tora.

She heard the slice of a switchblade being opened and the crackle of broken plastic and glass. Peeking back, she saw Tora making fast work of destroying her phone.

“Take a right onto the highway up ahead.” Before long, he was doing the same to his own phone, the various parts cluttered in his lap.

Poppy sped up up the ramp, her feet feeling the vibration of the metal beast at her grasp. She reached for the knobby window handle, opening her to the freedom of the clean air.

“Not a bad idea, Pops.” Tora leaned forward, tossing out the phone parts as they met their demise on asphalt behind them.

Reaching a coasting speed, the buildings of Narin City whipping by them, Poppy lifted her hand and grasped the thorny rose at her crown. Crushing the petals in her palm, she flung her arm out the window and released the remnants of her emotional scars behind them. _Exactly where they belong._

* * *

A starless pitch sky met them at a quaint roadside hotel. Pulling into the drive, the grip of the wheel felt right, like home. She and this beautiful stallion bonded across the hundreds of miles she put between them and Narin City. The rumble lowered to a purr as she parked in front of the vacancy sign.

Tora was fast asleep in the backseat; he succumbed to the drugs mere minutes into their drive and only a hairbreadth before he mentioned their destination. Poppy watched him sleep peacefully, curled against the leather like a giant child. She wondered how many times he had slept just like that, before the fear and violence had swept him away. Poppy almost couldn’t bring herself to wake him back into their living nightmare.

“Tora, we’re here,” Poppy whispered as she tugged on the shredded sleeve of his jacket. She hadn’t noticed until now just how disheveled he was- his clothing tattered and covered in blood. When he hadn’t responded, she reached up to brush wispy bangs across his face. Tora scrunched up further at her touch, still in lucid dreaming.

“No Ma… I don’t wanna go.” He mumbled something unintelligible, his brow furrowing in juvenile defiance.

Poppy’s heart broke in an instant, tears falling to a puddle on her chest. Shifting in her seat, she leaned back and cupped Tora’s cheek in her small hand, bringing him in for a kiss. His lashes fluttered against her skin when their lips met. Slowly coming to, Tora’s mouth moved with hers while his hands drowsily tangled themselves in her hair, loosening it from the up-do. A familiar yearning simmered at her core.

When she parted their lips, Tora’s searing amber eyes shone with concern and searched for the demons she was hiding. “What’s the matter darlin’? Why are ya cryin’?” Tora cradled her face and brought the rivers on her cheeks to his mouth, kissing them away.

“No reason, I’m just so happy you’re here.” Poppy planted her lips against his before he asked more questions. She didn’t want to think about anything; she only wanted to feel. Tumbling her way into his lap, the silk of her gown tore as she straddled his thighs. Poppy’s hands roamed underneath the lip of his pants, gathering his crimson stained shirt in her fist, prying the fabric from his skin. Her tongue searched his for healing, desperate to forget. Her nails clawed at his flanks, her thighs tightening their grip on his waist in need.

Dizzied by Poppy’s powerful response, Tora laced his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. His mouth devoured hers, trying to drown himself in her. Splaying his hands down her back, he gripped her ass as they slid lower in the seat, their bodies flush. Tip-toeing his lips down Poppy’s neck to the swell of her breasts, his groan vibrated against her skin as her hand slipped beneath the shield of his pants.

Gasping for air, Poppy choked, “Tora… I need you… so bad… right now.” Her fingers closed around his manhood, letting it swell to her touch. Her hair fell in sheets over them, tickling his cheeks as his mouth freed her breast from its confinement.

“I’m right here sweetheart,” he crooned before swirling his tongue around her swollen nipple. Poppy began a slow pumping rhythm, small mewls escaping her lips as Tora coaxed her further, “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Tears pooled in her eyes when she lowered her gaze to his, “You promise?” She saw the understanding and anguish in his eyes.

Caressing her cheek, his features became solemn, “I’m never leavin’ ya again, you got that? Never.” His mouth swallowed hers, gripping her body as she collapsed into him. Their souls collided, clinging to life, to love.

The aged leather protested beneath their bodies that writhed in urgency. Circling around from her ass, Tora’s fingers snagged the silk near Poppy’s thigh, tearing the barrier away. Trailing his tongue across her decolletage, he whispered, “I need ya too sweetheart; can I make ya feel better?” He suckled the raised flesh along her neck.

Poppy’s only response was guiding his hand beneath the lingerie, slipping him between her folds, a moan of ecstasy at her lips. His fingered rubbed against her lust, peeking just inside of her. Rolling her hips into his hand, Poppy braced herself precariously against the slippery fogged window. “Gnah, ah, ah... T-tora.”

Holding her firm to his body, Tora claimed her mouth once more, taking all of her in. Poppy’s nerves tingled with anticipation as she pressed her cheek to his, her free hand gripping his face. She tensed as the first wave of completion surged from her belly outward. “Oh God…” she whispered in his ear. Poppy had nearly forgotten the fire Tora ignited in her; as if she was experiencing him for the first time all over again. 

“That’s it sweetheart, keep goin’. I got you.” His fingers curled, reaching new depths as he stroked his thumb over her clit. Poppy’s voice cracked in rambling fragments, her thrusts growing more frenzied. Her mouth hung open in stupor as Tora pleasured her. “Break for me, darlin’. I wanna make ya feel good.”

Poppy’s face lowered over his shoulder, her mouth hovering over his skin, breathing in the metallic scent of blood mingling with Tora’s musk. Gripping him by the scalp, Poppy clenched her mouth on his neck, shuddering as Tora brought her to climax. Her cries muffled against his skin as she melted into him.

Stroking her hair, Tora brought his fingers forth, slick with her essence. Poppy heard the sucking noise from his mouth before he interrupted her endorphin flood, “Mmm… god, I missed ya. I almost forgot how fuckin’ good you taste.” Curling his finger around a stray lock, his glowing golden wells gazed at her in wonder, “You feelin’ better, sweetheart?”

Poppy nodded in agreement, unable to help the tiny smile that lit her face. Laying her head on his chest, she listened for his heartbeat, a steady reminder this was real. She closed her eyes, unable to think or speak. She was an ocean of feelings gently rolling in the tides. The comforting strokes of Tora’s fingers in her hair was all the reassurance she needed.

After a few moments, Tora broke their silent embrace. “Pops, I hate to be a buzzkill, but maybe we should get a room?” Tora wore an amused smile when Poppy rose to meet his gaze, leaning her forearms against his chest. “I mean, it’s a little cramped back here and I’m gonna need a little more room to do what I have planned for tonight.”

Poppy lifted an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

“Yeah, and mom would be rollin’ in her damn grave if she knew what we did in her car.” They chuckled in unison, the foreign sound a welcome respite.

* * *

Poppy stared in the distance through the single window of their room. The interior was surprisingly modern, given the vintage buildings. Sleek furnishings flanked the walls, a simple bed framed by a picturesque landscape photo print. Four flights up, she spotted the distant glow of a nearby city, the twinkling lights like stars in a neighboring galaxy. Poppy wrapped her arms around herself, though not because she was cold. Her ravaged black gown and tousled hair in the reflection reminded her of things she’d rather forget. Things that resurfaced through the fog of her waning euphoria, only minutes ago.

Behind her, Tora buzzed around the room, searching all the nooks and crannies for hidden devices. If they hadn’t been on the run, she would’ve thought he had lost his mind. But they couldn’t be too careful, not now- not even if this was a place Tora trusted. Someone had surely found Quincey’s body by now and the entire clan would be on high alert to find the culprit. And given Tora’s inconspicuous absence, they were likely a target already.

Running permutations of how they could escape their fate was grim- the Balthuman clan had a far reaching arm with the best contacts and technology at their disposal. Tora was right- they would have to lie low and fly under the tech radar. They might have to flee the country altogether, like something out of a spy novel. _Shit, but Erdene is still out there. _Gil was in danger as well, so leaving the country was out of the question.

“Sweetheart, you okay? Ya haven’t moved an inch from that window.” Tora’s voice woke Poppy from her thoughts. Her chest tightened, tendrils of radiating pain telling her she needed to breathe. She hadn’t realized how long she was holding it. But she didn’t answer his question, only nodded. Being okay was such a foregone notion- how could she possibly be okay? _I shot him. He might be... _ She banished the thought with a cringe. Hot stinging tears lapped at her eyelids as she gritted her teeth to shut out everything from her mind.

Hesitant hands stroked her arms, Tora’s warmth pulling her back into the room. If there was anyone that understood her expression, it was him. Easing her around to face him, Tora knelt at Poppy’s feet and nestled a hand against her cheek.

“Pops, look at me.” When she didn’t respond, he prodded again, “Hey, look at me.”

Poppy’s strained eyes flashed open, his face visible through a film of tears.

“Pops, listen to me. You did what ya had to do; it’s not your fault.” His thumb brushed tears away, the rough feel a welcome comfort.

A tiny voice escaped, a haunted version of Poppy’s, “But it is. I… I… shot him. I… k-ki…”

Fingers pressed against her lips as Tora’s stern voice interrupted, “Stop. No, ya didn’t- that wasn’t a kill shot, sweetheart. Just a flesh wound.” He paused as she searched his eyes for any hint of a lie, finding none. “If anyone killed that fucker, it was me. I’m the one that knocked him off before he hit his head.”

A low, mournful wail let loose from her lungs. Burying her face in his chest and clinging to his neck, she crumpled into his arms, a mess of tears. Tora rocked her slowly in his embrace, his lips brushing her ear as he crooned, “I’m right here. I love you, Poppy.”

Poppy heaved as she spilled her sorrow onto the battered tuxedo. Her nostrils flared and her eyes snapped open as the acrid scent of blood wafted through her senses. Quincey’s blood. _No goddamnit! Not now._ Backing away, her blank eyes focused on the coat lapels, the bloody dress shirt. This filth had to be removed from her lover; it could not taint him. Without warning, Poppy grasped the fabric in her nimble fingers, tearing it away from his body.

Tora stiffened in surprise, “Whoa, hey! Easy now, sweetheart; we got plenty of time for this.” He covered her hands in his, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. In place of his endearing, sweet Poppy was a rabid wounded animal that needed solace. Comfort she would only find in his body. Poppy saw the light in Tora's eyes dim in sadness. Easing his hands away from her face, they wrapped around her torso, finding the zipper. Pinching his eyes, he brushed his lips on her forehead as he slid the zipper away.

Poppy leaned her head back, eyes closed as Tora’s kisses trailed down her face and neck, his fingers peeling away the silk. Her hands took on a life of their own, wrenching the tuxedo off Tora’s chest. He paused only long enough to shuck it off before he continued his worship of her. Poppy fumbled with the latch on his pants, desperate to free all of him to her. Reaching back to his ass cheeks, she found the gun. Grasping it, she tossed it aside before continuing her claiming of Tora. She was desperate to taste him, to feel him inside her. 

Between halted breaths and meeting of their lips, Tora whispered a chant of longing, “I’m right… here… sweetheart.” The pads of his fingers searched through her hair, his mouth exploring hers as he released Poppy from the last bonds of her clothing. Souls and bodies bared before each other, he lowered her on the floor and nestled between her thighs. The scent of her arousal blended with his musk, overwhelming her already shot nerves.

They paused, breathing each other in through their eyes, their skin melting the space between them. “Tora, I…” Poppy’s voice trailed off as she reached for him, tears slipping beyond the corners of her eyes. Tora’s mouth crashed into hers, their fervor matching in unmet need. His calloused hand raking down her side, Tora hitched her leg up, locking it around his waist. Poppy dug the heel of her foot into his back, gaining leverage for her wet center to meet his growing lust. She cried out as he slipped across her folds and buried himself in her depths, her tightness sheathed around him as a reminder of their time apart. She sucked a sharp breath in, feeling every inch of him and the pressure of his weight caving into her soft spots.

Absence left them wanting, as hungry as the first time. Tora hovered over Poppy as his hips snapped into her. Poppy trailed her lips down his jaw and found the crook of his neck. Her tongue lapped up his hot salty skin, sucking hard as the tremors of pleasure washed over her pain. Tora growled in response to her latching, his fingers pinching a nipple between them, eliciting a passionate moan from her against his neck.

Needing him closer, Poppy encircled his waist with her legs as she cried out, "More… God, please more…" She gripped his hair as he pulsed inside her, his pace becoming relentless. But one glance at her features and he slowed. Tora’s hands slipped behind her back, lifting her to face him while sitting back on his haunches. His eyes were wild with desire, the wolf stalking his prey and out for blood. 

Linking her hands around his neck, Poppy squeezed him deeper inside with a roll of her hips and tugged his bottom lip between her teeth. Arousal prompted Tora to grip her closer, his pelvis meeting the tender flesh of her clit. Rising to face him, she demanded with her stare, "Tora... I need it _harder_." Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as he suckled her lips in answer. 

Their bodies still connected, Tora rose from the floor and hoisted Poppy against the wall, the wake of his steps toppling over the floor lamp. Thrusting into her, Tora fished Poppy's hands off him, pinning them above her head. His tongue ran circles across her collarbone before swallowing her breast. His lips puckered around her taut nipple, his teeth nibbling. 

Poppy's world spun as Tora ravaged her body, enveloping her in madness. His fingers gripped her wrists in delicious pressure, almost painful. Their sweat slicked skin threatened to separate them, but Poppy gripped him harder still. The gravel texture of the wall dug into her back as he filled her. The insistent dull thud of their bodies colliding against the wall rattled the tv until it lost the battle, smashing onto the credenza. Normally Poppy wasn't one for destruction of property, but tonight she didn’t care. She needed to feel alive again with the man she loved consuming her, for him to take her suffering away with his adoration of her body. 

“Hey…” Tora broke her thoughts, his amber eyes peering into her soul. It was uncomfortable enough that she was tempted to look away, but she could never tear away from his gaze. “Look at me, sweetheart,” his hand that had pinned her wrists now cupped her cheek, his voice purring like a kitten, “Stay with me, darlin’.” He kissed her softly as his rhythm slowed, the beating of their hearts louder than the gentle slap of their drenched skin. 

Their mouths continued a slow, sensual dance as fucking turned to love making. Poppy defenses softened as she draped her arms over Tora’s shoulders, coiling his raven locks around her fingers. Every inch of her ached and hungered for him more, her legs a vice grip about his waist. 

Tora retreated from the wall, his mouth still on Poppy’s as he laid her into the bed. A thousand ringlets of damp locks splayed across the pillow, a sorrowful mewl escaping her lips as she felt the loss of Tora inside her, “No... don’t stop,” she pleaded against his lips.

Pressing his sticky forehead to hers, he cooed, “I’m not stoppin’ sweetheart, just slowin’ down. You need this more right now.” He couldn’t hide the concern in his eyes as his lips lowered their way down her skin. When his kiss tickled the swell of her hip, she let out an involuntary squeal, unable to stop the giggle that followed. 

“There’s my girl,” Tora said with a smirk that showcased his dimples, “I love that laugh. Like fuckin’ music to my ears, sweetheart. Sing it for me again.” Without warning, Tora puckered his mouth and suckled the crook of her thigh. Poppy let out several high pitched yelps, her lips curved into a smile while her lover tortured her with kisses all the way down her leg. 

A warm sense of longing tingled at the ends of Poppy’s nerves, a semblance of contentment settling in like a long-lost friend. _I can mope tomorrow. Tonight, I’m gonna enjoy this. _Renewed vigor at her fingertips, Poppy wriggled her foot from Tora’s grasp and hooked it around his neck, calling him back, “C’mere you big lug!” 

A devilish grin lit Tora’s face, “Don’t have to tell me twice.” Falling over Poppy with her thigh pressed into his pecks, he braced one hand at the flimsy headboard, his other intently studying the curves of Poppy’s cheek. Lowering his mouth to hers, she felt the rough feel of his lips against hers as if for the first time. She really _had _been disconnected until now. 

Fire ran through her veins as the tip of Tora’s cock prodded her swollen folds. Flexing her hips upward, he sank into her with ease. She was so in-tune now that she swore she felt the pulse of his heartbeat against her walls. Closing her muscles around him, she moaned in unabashed pleasure, the sound consumed by Tora’s mouth. 

Panting, Tora pinched his eyes closed, “Fuck sweetheart, do that again.” He thrust into her depths, the creak and groan of the headboard straining under his grip. Poppy obliged and clenched around his manhood again, her foot curling into his back. 

His blazing eyes searing into hers, he pressed on harder letting the friction of his need stoke Poppy’s cries, “Toooorraaa... ah... ah…” She gripped him tighter than she thought her body could, his thrusts now rattling the bedframe mercilessly against the wall. 

His gaze never left hers, sweat droplets meeting her lips, salty and inviting on her tongue. Zapping pulses of completion burgeoned in Poppy’s core; Tora was not far behind her. She let out a cry of passion as Tora released her from the bonds of numbness, her legs shaking in overload. Poppy heard the crack of wood splitting as Tora spilled his love into her. Slowing his tempo, he came in for a long and needy kiss as he tossed some broken object out of his hand, freeing it to roam Poppy’s hair. The loud thwack that sounded against the wall told Poppy it was a chunk of the headboard. 

Poppy giggled against his lips, prompting Tora to pull away and eye her quizzically, “What’s so funny sweetheart?” His breath heaved as eased out of her, collapsing at her side. 

Stroking his cheek, she chuckled before saying, “Oh, it’s nothing important. I just hope you weren’t expecting your deposit back.” Poppy waved a hand toward the decimated furniture across the room. _This will definitely be expensive_, she thought with a smirk.

Taking her hand in his and pressing it to his lips, Tora laughed. “Nah, it’s all good. The guy’s here know me; I hide out here after a nasty job. It’s calm, quiet.” His thumb grazed her lips, his eyes longing again for her body, “I pay ‘em a nice wad of cash and they don’t say shit.” 

“Oh, so they don’t mind two outlaws on the run?” Poppy grinned, nuzzling into Tora’s arms. This was home, no matter where they found themselves. 

“They could give two fucks who we are or why we’re here.” Twirling her hair between his fingers, he asked, “Ya wanna stay here a few days? Get some rest?”

The prospect of hiding from the world, Tora caring for her all weekend seemed a slice of heaven. There was no way she could refuse, “Yes... very much so,” A frown creased her brow as reality sank in, “But isn’t it dangerous for us to stay in one place very long?”

“Doncha worry, sweetheart. No one knows about this place but me… well, and Alice.” He circled his arms tight around Poppy, her cheek resting against the peony over his heart.

“Who’s Alice?” If she and Tora could survive this, she would have to know everything he did. There could be no secrets between them, not even for her safety. That had solidly backfired anyhow.

A delighted smile played on Tora's mouth when he answered, “How about I tell ya over breakfast tomorrow, darlin’?” he tipped her chin to meet his gaze. Warmth and endearment sprang across his features. 

_This Alice woman sure must be important,_ Poppy thought as she quashed her curiosity. Now was not the time to dig. “That sounds just fine, honey.” Pulling away from his hold, she added, “How about a shower?”

Tora’s face lit again in pure mischief, “You love temptin’ fate, doncha sweetheart?” Playful finger dug at her sides, causing an eruption of laughter.

Tugging at his hands, Poppy was nearly breathless as she scrambled away from his touch. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up." 

Climbing out of the bed, they padded to the brightly lit bathroom. While Tora opened the double glass doors to turn the shower on, Poppy stood before the mirror, seeing the disheveled mess of a woman she had been for the last week. With just a slight glimmer of hope. Poppy’s fingers searched for the leather bracelet that no longer adorned her wrist and her heart sank as she recalled Quincey ripping it off. To add insult to injury, she still somehow kept that damn engagement ring on. Prying it off her finger, she tossed it into the toilet and flushed. 

“Pops, whadya do that for? It’s gonna fuck up the water temperature.” Tora cocked an eyebrow as he reached for a towel. 

Poppy saw the writing on the wall as she put up her hands in protest, “Oh no you don’t, you… you…” But Tora had been too quick for her. Before she had time to react, he had her wrapped in his embrace, clenched against the ridges of his torso by the towel.

“You... what?” Tora's dimples flashing again as he nudged his nose against hers, pulling her closer. 

Poppy flushed like a virgin, her eyes averted and unable to meet Tora’s. “You’re a big jerk, you know that?!” Poppy spat incredulously as she used her small stature as leverage to pull Tora into the shower. 

Streams of hot steaming water ran down her body as she saw desire ignite in Tora’s eyes yet again. Wagging a finger at him she teased, “Nah ah ah, not so fast buddy. Wash up!” She tossed him loofa and pointed to the soap dispenser. She pulled shampoo from the dispenser to lather her hair up.

“The fuck am I supposed to do with this girly thing?” Tora mused as he cocked an eyebrow, his gaze lowering from her exposed wet breasts, trailing downward to the space between her thighs. 

Rinsing her locks, she jutted her breasts out to tease him further. Judging from his frustrated grunt, it was working. Focusing her gaze back on him, Poppy admonished, “My eyes are up here, soldier. It’s just a loofa- you apply soap and you wash your body with it.” She snatched it from his hands and ran it under the water before adding soap, “See?”

Tora’s lips curled up in amusement, “I think you’re gonna have to teach me, Pops. You know I don't do froo froo.” He feigned a huff as his lips pouted, his hands resting on his hips.

Poppy groaned in exasperation and rolled her eyes, “You’ve _got_ to be joking!” She stood just out of range for an attack, knowing his intentions. 

Stalking her up against the wet tile, Tora leaned his groin into her stomach, craning his head down for a kiss. His thumb and forefinger found her nipple as he pleaded between kisses, “C’mon, you don’t wanna wash this? I'm filthy sweetheart and I need your help.” 

Feeling his growing erection against her skin, she sensed her own arousal bloom once more. _Goddamn you to hell, Tora!_ Grabbing the soapy loofah from his hands, she pushed her hand against his chest, her eyes fierce as she retorted, “I guess, you insufferable man-beast!”

Tora bellowed a laugh, wet strands of hair clinging to his face irresistibly. Poppy’s heart thudded in her chest; the way his eyes glowed for her would never get old. Lathering the hard lines of his chest and arms, she couldn’t help but notice how the light and water made his tattoos come to life, as if the koi fish on his arm would leap right off his skin. 

“You’ve been washin’ that spot for a while, Pops, you alright?” Mild worry tinged his voice until Poppy shot him a reassuring glance. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just admiring the handiwork of your artist.” She moved on to his shoulders, tip toeing to reach just below his neck. Soapy water cascaded down his chest, careening right over his pelvis and to his now very erect penis. Poppy licked her lips before tossing the loofah aside and sinking to her knees. 

Shock crossed Tora’s face as Poppy swallowed the head of his cock without warning. She heard a pleasant groan as his fingers played in her hair. Humming against the silken skin of his manhood, Poppy reached underneath to pleasure him further. She felt a surprised jolt as her lips popped off the tip of his cock. 

“Fuckin’ hell, you did _that_ again!” his eyes rolled in the back of his head, the water droplets collecting on his skin as she took him in her mouth again. She bobbed her head faster as she felt the slight pressure of his tip against the back of her throat from his timid thrusting. She ran her tongue along the engorged veins, the heat pooling again between her legs. A fiery hum settled in her core, ready to have him again.

As if sensing her need, Tora steadied her shoulders and eased himself from her mouth. With a swift motion, he scooped Poppy up, a startled “Eep!” escaping her lips. 

Pressing her stomach to the slippery tile wall, he pinned her close with his body. “Ya like fuckin’ playin' with me doncha, sweetheart?” He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver of desire down her spine. His hand slipped between her thighs, just underneath her ass cheeks. 

His wet fingers splayed open her folds, finding her sensitive bud while simultaneously arching a finger inside. “Oh! Ah... AH…” Poppy exclaimed as his finger reached new depths. 

“That’s it, darlin’. Sing for me again.” he whispered against her ear, his tongue lapping up the water droplets on her neck. An electric tingle shot up her spine as he pressed another digit against her anus. Surprising pleasure burst from the pressure. Somehow this man had found every sensitive spot on her body and he wasn’t letting up. 

Tora’s mouth muffled Poppy’s cry, engulfing her as he ratcheted his wrist into her folds. Poppy jutted her ass out towards his touch, the steam clouding her limited view. It heightened every sensation, her nerves fraying with each passing moment. 

A burst of pain mingled with pleasure lighted on her neck as Tora latched, his canines pinching her delicate flesh. Just when she was on the precipice of climax, Tora withdrew his hand, gripped her hips and lunged himself into her. Poppy clenched down in reflex, eliciting a vibratory grumble from Tora’s lips against her skin. 

Emerging from her neck, Tora slid a hand up to her throat and whispered, “I like fuckin’ ya this way, sweetheart. You get so damn tight around my cock, it drives me crazy.” The growl in his throat intensified her desire as she ground against him in response.

When he snapped his hips harder into her, Poppy cried out, “Oh god... please... harder!” No sooner had the words left her lips than he had unleashed his carnal passion. The firmness of his hand on her throat, his lips grazing the skin on her shoulder, her breasts pressed into the wall- it all cracked her reality in half. She shuddered herself over him, wave after wave of euphoria washing over her. 

Collapsing back into his chest, Tora slipped out of her depths and cradled her into his embrace. Lifting her legs in his other arm, he buried his face into hair briefly, taking in the fresh scent. Resting her head against his chest, she looked at him in a daze as he asked, “You good, darlin’?”

“Mmmhmmm,“ was all Poppy could manage in her orgasm addled state. She was fading fast. 

Using one hand to turn off the shower, he gently kissed her forehead before he said, “You know I love you, right Pops?” 

But she was fast asleep, her cheek pressed against his breast as he stepped into the foggy bathroom. Careful not to wake her, Tora grabbed a towel from the rack and set off to the bed. 

Laying her down, he rubbed her scalp with the towel before patting it down her body. When finished, he tucked her in with a chaste kiss to the lips. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he spoke to her sleeping form, passing a thumb over her cheek, “We’ll be alright. We got this.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves,
> 
> Annnd it's been another month, sheesh. But hey, it's here now in all its glory. With this chapter, I somehow managed to combine angst, fluff, and smut. Hopefully I pulled it off LOL. Enjoy my dears.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to FawkesFire13, who's been a consistent friend of late. Thanks for the many laughs and checking up on me...Oh yeah, and how could I forget- all the Ulaan love bombs and Quincey one-liners. You're the best lady!
> 
> Content Warnings: Oral Sex, fingering, hand job...basically, you should know the drill at this point. LOL
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
The Weeknd- Nothing Without You  
Massive Attack- Dissolved Girl  
Meg Myers- Desire  
Digital Daggers- Surrender

Poppy’s eyes fluttered open to the muffled sounds of a male voice. Still exhausted and pleasantly sore from last night, she cocooned under the plush blankets edging out the last bits of sleep. Stretching her limbs, her feet touched the cool, crisp surface of abandoned sheets. Tora must have been up for a while. She usually wasn’t one to sleep in, but she buried her cheek in the pillow, her auburn hair messily peeking out from under the blanket.

Tora spoke in hushed and mumbled tones across the room; he was on the phone with someone and the conversation was turning sour. She bristled at the sound of his last words, “Look, I don’t want her involved, period. Use ya damn contacts at the Feds.”

Poppy heard the protective anger surging in his voice; they were talking about _her_. Worries evaporated the remnants of sleep from her brain, springing her back into reality. They were on the run; Quincey was dead. Or was he? Only one thing was certain- she and Tora would not be safe in the open. The clan could be anywhere and have anyone watching them.

Stirring from her linen cave, Poppy rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and yawned. This caught Tora’s attention with a stiff rise of his posture.

“We’ll talk later, I gotta go.” Tora ended the call before the other party responded, leaving the phone at the small end table.

Poppy wondered at how this piece of furniture had survived the night unscathed. The television was back up on the wall, splintering cracks across the screen. She glanced back at the headboard, confirming that Tora had destroyed it with his passion. Poppy snickered at the thought, her lips curling upward in bemusement.

Kneeling at her bedside, Tora cupped her cheek and ran a thumb across the now purple bruise. “Mornin’ sleepyhead. How ya feelin’?” His features were a blend of gratitude, love, and a lot of worry.

Poppy leaned into his hand, flinching slightly at the tenderness of her cheek. She brushed her palm over the calloused ridges of his hand and sighed. “I’m fine, honey. Just a little tired. How are you feeling?”

He inched forward and answered with a slow, sensual kiss, “I’m always good when you’re around, sweetheart. Mind if I join ya?” His eyes flickered with mischief. For a split second, his innocent request almost fooled her, but she recalled him being fully clothed had no impact on their previous trysts.

Poppy halted him, “Whoa there, mister. I’m not ready for another round. Behave yourself.” But she was no match for him- Tora scooped his hands underneath her, lifting her to his chest before plopping down on the bed. The frame made a thunderous clap as they settled between the sheets.

Poppy squirmed as Tora squeezed her body tightly, his fingertips gently grazing her sides while he kissed her temple. The fabric of his clothes sensitized her naked body, still bare from the night before. Breathing her in, a smile crossed his lips against her skin as he spoke, “Mmm… I could do this forever.”

She wanted to revel in this, to sink into his firm, inviting chest and fall asleep, to let him rub his palms down her arms. But it was impossible to shake the obstacles ahead of them. Poppy laced her fingers in between his and clasped his hand, “Tora?”

Thinking Poppy would ask him for something else entirely, Tora brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, “Yeah, darlin’?” He wedged her earlobe between his teeth and passed his free hand across her belly before she turned to look at him, a determined curiosity in her eyes.

“Who was that on the phone earlier? And where did you get a phone?” Poppy sat straight up, pulling away from Tora’s grasp. She was not about to be wooed into complacency. Tora hesitated in his answer, but he would cave; he always did in face of her dogged persistence.

“It was Lane, my P.O. I had to check in with her to keep off of one person’s radar. The phone’s a burner,” he pointed briefly to the duffle bag on the floor. The one he pulled from the Mustang’s trunk last night.

He thought that was enough, but Poppy wasn’t finished with him. She shifted her weight in his lap and demanded his gaze with her own as she probed further, “What do you mean, your P.O.? How are you still on probation from that arrest last year?”

A resigned sigh escaped Tora’s lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “That was no typical drug bust, Pops. We were in deep and SWAT got tipped off. If Vincent hadn’t owned half the force, I’d be in prison.” He shuddered ever so slightly; Poppy wouldn’t have caught it if she wasn’t sitting in his lap.

The wheels turned in Poppy’s head: it made sense why he’d still be on probation, but it didn’t tell the entire story. She had to dig deeper. “Yeah, okay. But why were you talking about _me_ with your probation officer?”

There was the panic; he was cornered, just as he’d been when she confronted him over _that _photo he’d taken of her last year. His hands fidgeted around her waist while he continued, “It’s nothing, I won’t have you involved.”

A shadow of anger darkened Poppy’s face, eliciting surprise in Tora’s expression. She forgot he rarely saw this side of her. The sinister darkness she got from her mother, one she desperately tried to shove down. But sometimes it was necessary to let that woman out.

“That’s not good enough.” She stabbed a finger into his chest, her eyes transfixed on his, “You kept things from me last time and you saw how that turned out. There’s more at stake now. My friend is god knows where, and the only person who knows where she could be is comatose at best. You need to tell me the truth.”

“Sweetheart, I haven’t forgotten about ya friend or Quincey. I’m trying to figure this all out and keep you safe. I know I didn’t go into details last time, but I told ya I’d be AWOL for a while.” He hugged her waist gently, trying to soften her mood with his touch.

The memories boiled to the surface- the day she woke to find him gone without a single word. How she felt betrayed, alone, distraught. Her cheeks grew hot, indignant about his lie. “No, you didn’t. You completely ghosted me and wouldn’t answer my texts. What was I supposed to think?” Poppy’s eyebrows tugged at the center of her face, frowning. _What kind of game is he playing with me?_

Bewilderment colored Tora’s features, “Ya didn’t get my note? I left one for ya before I took off, said I’d be gone.” His eyes darted back and forth, searching for her understanding.

Initially defensive, Poppy opened her mouth to protest until the memory of the crunched paper beneath her feet dawned on her. “Shit, it must’ve fallen on the floor!” Her shock and anger dissolved into sadness. Wouldn’t he want to at least say goodbye to her? “But still, you should’ve woken me up, talked with me.”

Tora avoided her gaze and mumbled, “I couldn’t say goodbye.”

“W-what?” Poppy thought she heard him, but he was dodging her again. _Gah! Why won’t this man ever tell me what he’s thinking?!_

His tear brimmed eyes snapped in her direction as he tipped her chin, “I said I couldn’t stand to say goodbye. I lost ya once, I couldn’t do it again. But I had to keep ya safe.” His fingers pressed into her skin, his other hand deepening its hold as if she would float away.

Before Poppy answered, Tora’s lips devoured hers, his tears dampening her cheeks. His grip was hungry, needy in every sense. Poppy responded in kind, her nakedness sinking into his warm clothed torso. Her hands slipped over his face, wrangling in his hair while her tongue wrestled with his in desperation. The familiar stirring in her stomach spread and sent her core aching for him. Maybe she was ready for another round. She could forget the world again, just for a little while.

Panting as she separated their lips, Poppy clawed her nails down the thin t-shirt he was wearing. It barely hid the defined edges of his pecs, nor did the cheap jeans hide his growing erection that prodded the inside of her thigh as she straddled him. The groan that escaped his lips only fueled Poppy to move faster as she tugged the shirt over his head.

Exploiting her raised position, Tora swallowed a tight nipple in his mouth, his fingers digging into her back. His free hand found its way between her folds, stroking her dewy center in anticipation. Poppy moaned while her fingers traveled to the flimsy button to free him of his pants, only able to drag them down enough to reveal his cock to her. The heat of her flesh exploded as she licked her palm before taking his manhood in her grasp, stroking it as he fell apart beneath her.

“Fuck woman, you’re gonna suck me dry, aren’t ya?” Tora’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell against the stack of pillows. His fingers rubbed her aggressively, one sliding inside her now drenched walls. The roughness of his touch set her nerves aflame as she rocked herself into his hand. 

A wicked light flashed in Poppy’s eyes as she pumped harder, staring him down, “That’s not a bad idea, honey.” She leaned forward, savagely taking his mouth against her own before tugging his bottom lip between her teeth. She pressed her thumb across his head, feeling the small bead of moisture slick on her skin.“You’re mine, you got that?” His fingers pumped faster to answer her demand.

“Loud and clear, sweetheart,” he said between ragged breaths. Poppy bucked her hips into his hand one last time before pulling away. Tora brought his hand to his lips, sucking her wetness from his fingertips. As his tongue lapped up the last bits, his golden eyes radiated wanton desire. He was showing off how much he loved the taste of her and she couldn’t get enough of watching him do it. The mere thought of his face between her legs again made her quiver with need.

“And I’m yours. You’re not gonna lose me. Ever.” Her words ended with a squeeze to the tip of his cock before slinking between his legs. Her wild locks tickled the insides of his thighs, his legs shivering at her touch. She puckered her lips around the crown and suckled his engorged flesh, enjoying the salty lust on her tongue. It was hard to believe she ever forgot the taste of him, the feel of his hard shaft against the flat of her tongue. Not to mention how powerful she felt by bringing this beast to his knees.

A lustful groan sounded as Tora wove his fingers in her hair, stroking her scalp. She sensed his need to thrust, so she swallowed as much of him as her mouth would allow. A palm caressed his exposed shaft, every vein throbbed with yearning. Poppy suctioned his tip against the back of her throat to stop the gag, her cheeks hollowing before she withdrew him with a loud pop. She pierced him with a stare while taking him back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his length.

“Goddamnit, Pops… uuh… ff… uu…” Tora never finished his sentence because Poppy had begun a rhythmic bobbing of her mouth over him, sucking harder with each pass. She slid her hand down his length, cupping his balls before dragging a nail lightly across the sensitive skin below his sac. She stroked him there, his thrusts becoming more forceful and his fingers digging at her nape.

Poppy reveled in the power she had over Tora, her own essence tricklng down her thigh. She hummed and moaned, coaxing his climax forth- all she desired was to see him unravel at her touch. She wanted what no woman ever had - to own him heart, soul, and body.

A guttural sound escaped Tora’s lips as she tasted the hot release across her tongue. She swallowed it as she suckled his cock from her mouth, a line of spittle connecting their flesh. Basking in the mess of a man she had left in her wake, Poppy watched with delight as Tora huffed, beads of sweat playing across his forehead. She couldn’t help but smile at her handiwork.

Tora teasingly scowled as he caught her gloating expression, “Jesus Christ Bobby, you’re out for blood, aren’t ya?”

At the sound of her old nickname, she cackled and jumped at his throat. “Don’t you dare call me that, you perv!” She slapped her hands at his chest as he bellowed out a laugh. That laugh meant only one thing- she was in _big _trouble_._

“And whadya think you’re gonna do about that, little missy?” Tora replied, tickling her sides and eliciting a stifled giggle. In a swift motion, he flipped Poppy around flush against his chest, a firm hand splayed across her belly, pinning her in place. Tora maneuvered his legs inside Poppy’s and spread her thighs apart, completely exposing the wet pink flesh between them. Tucking his nose against her ear, Tora crooned, “C’mon Bobby, aren’t ya gonna fight back? I can touch ya all I want.” Without warning, he parted her lips between two fingers, a third plunging into her well.

“Ah, aha… ohhh.” Tora’s rough fingers played with every tender spot, her nipples hardening and begging for his mouth again. She pressed herself deeper into him, feeling his mouth graze across her neck. Each nerve in her body was on fire and she sang every note of ecstasy he might want to hear. _He’s toying with me, _she thought, not entirely disappointed Tora revealed this side of himself.

“You like this, don’t ya sweetheart? And you call me the perv,” he sucked along the raised flesh of her throat before continuing, “Tell me, Bobby, how many nights were you up touchin’ yaself and thinking about me fuckin’ ya?” He rubbed her clit harder as a second finger joined the first, her walls clamping down on them. Sparks flew in her blood, pleasure lapping up her nerves like wildfire.

_Oh god, I can’t admit that!_ Heat flushed up her throat to her cheeks as her moans became louder. Tora had her writhing at his command, her ass grinding against his erection, her neck craning back into his lips. And it would only get worse, because Tora wasn’t finished taunting her. Waves of pleasure tensed her legs against his, straining for leverage, for movement. But Tora’s grip on her was like iron; she was utterly at his whim.

When she didn’t answer, Tora continued, “Lemme tell ya somethin’, sweetheart… I thought about ya almost every night after I left. Dreamed about that tight, wet little cunt all over my cock. Thinkin’ about how you’d taste. Imagining all the ways I’d make you scream my name.” His teeth nibbled her shoulder with the admission, his fingers pumping relentlessly into her. He delighted in her squirming, his firm shaft squeezed between her ass cheeks as he rocked his hips into her. In a feeble attempt at revenge, she clenched around him, eliciting a growl from Tora’s lips.

Poppy’s breath labored, her heart clambering against her rib cage as the electrical bursts of orgasm neared. She hadn’t realized how much she _wanted_ him to speak to her this way. She loved and hated his teasing in the worst way. And Jesus, calling her Bobby? It was almost too much. No, it was too much. She bit her lip before crying out, “Ah… ah… f-fuck me… with your mouth… please.”

Tora broke off his caresses and tipped her face to meet his, “That’s a dirty little mouth you got on ya, darlin’. Sounds like I need to clean it up.” His eyes narrowed in desire as he sucked on her lips, “Besides… I’m hungry.”

Unraveling her from his hold, Tora laid Poppy on the bed and knelt between her legs. His hands gripped her ankles and jerked her towards him, his tongue inches from her swollen well. Poppy’s heart skipped a beat when Tora locked eyes with her and flicked his tongue across her clit. He stretched his mouth wide and lapped her folds with the flat of his tongue before pursing his lips around her clit. Poppy arched her back, her breasts on full display for his wandering fingertips.

Between licks, Tora continued to gnaw at her already frayed sensibilities, “Ya know… Mmm… goddamn Bobby… I damn near… lost my mind… that night.” His swirling tongue multitasked his words, his mouth vibrated against her folds as he spoke. “That cute… little ass… of yours…” He squeezed her ass cheeks as he latched onto her clit, sending Poppy’s head spinning. “I wanted… to slip my hands… underneath those… tiny fucking shorts… and finger fuck ya from behind.”

Tora ended his thought with a pinch to her ass as he tongue fucked her. Poppy twisted the sheets in her fists, her breath accelerating as she lost further control of her faculties. The languid flicks of him inside her, his tender lips exploring her most private parts felt more vulnerable with his vulgar thoughts being said out loud. But she wasn’t- no, couldn’t- let him win.

“And… I… I… wanted you to.”

That caught his attention; he peeked up from his work, an inquisitive yet devilish look crossed his face. “Is that right?” Tora’s fingers dug into her sides as he cupped her sex in his mouth, sucking more intensely than before. Pausing, his eyes riveted on hers as he demanded, “Tell me more darlin’…”

“I… I wore those... s-shorts… and… and… AH!” Poppy barely got her words out as Tora worshiped her from below, “And the shirt… to… get. OH! Your attention.” Panting, she got the last of her thoughts out, lifting her gaze to Tora busily pleasuring her. Pawing his face, she tucked a single strand of his bangs behind his ear. Shivering at her touch, Tora looked up.

“Mission fuckin’ accomplished, sweetheart.” Clasping Poppy’s hand, Tora kissed the top of it and placed it over her sex. He guided her fingers in concentric circles around her clit and plunged her middle finger inside her folds. “I was tryin’ to treat ya like a lady, but you had to fuck with me, didn’t ya?” Tora held her palm in his and slipped a finger alongside hers as she clenched in surprise. He loomed over Poppy, taking her mouth with his. Passion lit anew at the taste of herself on his tongue- Tora wanted to possess all of her and he wouldn’t stop until he had it. Their fingers found rhythm together, pressing their palms against her clit with intentional pressure. Poppy gripped his bicep, tensing for release.

Tora’s canines pinched her lower lip, the copper taste of her own blood coaxing her on as he crooned, “That’s it, come for me, sweetheart. I woulda finger fucked ya just like this… pushed those perfect tits against the wall…” His pace quickened, rattling Poppy, “Let ya grind your ass against my cock, and have my fingers make you sing.” Lowering his mouth to her breasts, lapping his tongue over one, then the other, he continued, “And I couldn’t resist getting some of these...I woulda made all of you mine.” He finished with a hungry glare, nibbling her nipple as her body clenched around their joined fingers.

“Ngah… oh God… oh God… Tora… ah… ah” Poppy dug her nails into Tora’s muscles, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it only made him ravage her more.

“Mmm… Pops, the things I wanted to do when you jumped into my lap,” His eyes peered into hers as he continued, “Took every ounce of my willpower not to throw you down on that floor and fuck you senseless.” Tora let out a low snarl while he nipped along her throat, his hand now pummeling wetly against her core.

Poppy’s toes curled as her body seized in climax, Tora watching her magnificently crumble at his fingertips. Hot and slick, the aftershocks left a new wetness between her legs. “W-what happened?” Her legs shook wildly as the gush of fluids continued.

Tora descended between her legs, licking her nectar from his fingers, then cupping his mouth over her mound. His swallowing reflex and suction of his lips over her clit sent shock waves through her core, her body shivering involuntarily as she screamed for him.

Riding out the waves of her orgasm, Tora’s jaw slowed before giving her a long lick across her folds. He pecked at the inside of her thighs and gently petted her sex before asking, “Ya never squirt before darlin’?”

A bashfully look crossed her face as her cheeks reddened, “No… I don’t even know what that is.” _Oh god, what if he thinks I’m gross now?_ It was preposterous to have such thoughts with the man she loved clearly enjoying his meal between her legs, but her old insecurities ran deep.

“It’s all good sweetheart, nothin’ to be embarrassed about. Just means I’m the only man to make you come that hard. And I love it.” Tora licked her pussy up and down again, Poppy clenching her thighs against his cheeks. His eyes caught her with an intense glower as he purred, “You’re all mine, you got that?”

Drugged by her own body, she fell against the pillows in relief. Tora shucked his pants off and crawled up the bed to meet her. Cupping her naked body with his own, his hand gently caressed her arm, while he planted a kiss on her temple. “I’m sorry I got carried away with my mouth. I talked hella dirty sweetheart, but ya know I’d never treat ya poorly, right?” He shot her a hesitant look- she saw that he was afraid he’d gone too far.

Craning her face back to look at him with reassurance, Poppy replied, “Of course I do. And the dirty talk… I kinda liked it. A lot.” A faint blush colored her cheeks as she pecked him on the lips. She rolled her body to face him, her leg snaking between his as she continued to kiss him.

Pressing his forehead into hers and tucking a strand behind her ear, Tora whispered, “Is that right? Well, I got a year’s worth-a filthy thoughts about ya.” A mischievous grin widened across his face, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Poppy giggled and raised an eyebrow, her fingers coiling his hair mindlessly, “Really now, a whole year? You really are a perv!” She pulled him closer for another kiss, wanting to drown out everything. Cuddled in bed, in this moment, they were safe. They could just be. The harsh realities would come, a blistering winter wind ripping through a spring day- but not today. She clung to him tighter, holding onto the moment for dear life.

A loud gurgling noise sounded from Poppy’s stomach, breaking the romantic mood. Poppy touched her lips in a small apology and Tora chuckled, “Always hungry, my little hamster,” he kissed her forehead sweetly before saying, “How ‘bout I order us some breakfast?”

Poppy’s face lit up as she said, “Room service, huh? This place doesn’t strike me as the type.”

“Like I said, sweetheart, the guys here like my money; they’ll make it happen,” Tora leaned over her to pick up the receiver of the hotel phone, dialing the front desk, “Chocolate caramel muffin, right Pops?”

Nodding her head, she smiled at his thoughtfulness. _He remembered. _Several times on book tours, Poppy had late night sugar cravings and Tora was the only Balthuman staff member around. She’d ask him to pick up something sweet at a nearby bakery. He said nothing, but returned with the perfect muffin in hand every time. A warm flutter settled in her belly as she smiled at the memory. He had been delivering love letters to her this entire time. Chocolatey, sticky, delicious love letters.

* * *

“Dig in, Pops.” Tora smiled as he brought a tray of food to her in bed, his own filled to the brim with protein- a medium rare steak with eggs on the side. How he could eat half a cow this early in the day, she’d never understand. She giggled to herself at the thought and flashed him a grin.

“I will when you park your butt over here next to me. It’s rude to eat when your loved one isn’t.” Poppy’s smirk was all he needed for motivation.

He tugged uncomfortably at the terry-cloth robe Poppy had asked him to wear. Well, forced him to put on- he would’ve stayed naked all the way through breakfast if he’d had his way. Right up to their food being delivered, Poppy begged they both don robes to be “decent.”

Climbing into bed, Tora planted his lips to hers in distraction as he swiped the sticky muffin from her tray. He pulled away from their embrace and playfully warned, “Open wide, sweetheart!” Before Poppy reacted, he shoved the muffin into her mouth, forcing her to take a bite.

Stunned, she chomped down on the soft bits, caramel dripping down her lip. She lifted her fingers to catch it, but Tora’s mouth was too fast. Cradling her chin, he lapped up the sticky mess and made his way back to her lips. His hand roamed down her neck, underneath her robe, and circled her erect nipple. He teasingly caressed her sensitive spots while tasting her lips and exploring her mouth with his own.

Poppy’s core stirred yet again, forgetting the food before her, but she had to quell this lust. There were still things they needed to discuss, to plan. Palming his cheek, Poppy gently pulled away from Tora’s kiss. “Hey, how about we try eating this time?” Her eyes pinched closed in a blushing smile.

“Sorry sweetheart, seein’ you like this just gets me all wound up,” His hand slipped further south and rubbed her plump belly, “You’re soft everywhere and I just wanna touch ya all the time. And feed ya to keep ya soft.” He pinched her side roll between his fingers and kissed her again, his bangs falling in front of his face in that old irresistible way.

Poppy’s body ached for his again, surging with need, screaming for her to knock their plates to the floor and ride him until she quaked over his cock. _Gah! Brain, shut the hell up! Not. Now!_ Flustered didn’t even begin to describe her state.

Tora watched her face scrunch in frustration and let out a small chuckle, “Sorry, I did it again. I’ll behave now.” Releasing her from his clutches, he moved his attention to his steak.

Poppy devoured the rest of her muffin and noted the plate of eggs on her tray. Tora was always making sure she was okay; he knew the muffin wouldn’t be enough to satiate her. This made her smile as lofty dreams of future Saturday morning breakfasts in bed played out in her mind.

Chewing through his steak, Tora noticed her blissful state and quipped, “Good to know all I gotta do to keep you happy is feed ya and fuck ya.” He playfully poked at her side as she half glared at him.

“I need a great deal _more_ than that, mister. But for right now, this will do.” She pecked him on the cheek, still chewing her food. She was so, so happy in this moment- why did the real world have to spoil it? Poppy had to start this conversation eventually and she was certain it would sully his mood. When she washed her meal down with the glass of water, she finally got the courage to ask, “So what do we do now?”

Tora paused halfway through his bite, swallowing as if he were dreading this conversation the whole morning. She knew he was, but the elephant in the room wasn’t being quiet anymore- he was whipping his tail around and stomping his gigantic _‘What the fuck are you two gonna do?’_ feet.

“Well, we gotta stay here at least another day. Then I gotta go see my PO on Monday; she ain’t lettin’ up.” He wiped his mouth with the napkin and pushed his plate aside, a third of his meal untouched. This worried Poppy- Tora always ate ravenously. So for him to leave this much on his plate? It was downright ominous.

_Time to poke the bear again_, Poppy thought before she continued hesitantly, “And then what? Does anyone know anything about Quincey?” She winced as she spoke his name. No amount of sweet talk, sex, and food could fully wash away the memory of yesterday. But it stung a hell of a lot less knowing that they were in this together.

“Darlin’ the less you’re involved, the better. What I can tell ya is they know and they ain’t happy about it.” He fidgeted with the plush belt ends at the cinch of his robe. He didn’t even look at her.

“What… what else is it?” Poppy abandoned her tray and turned to look at Tora, who refused to glance up. “C’mon Tora, you can’t be keeping secrets from me. Not at a time like this.” She placed a hand on his arm that was clenched and poised for battle- whatever he said next would not be good news.

After an eon of waiting, Tora sucked in a deep breath, sighed and looked Poppy straight in the eyes. “Pops, if I tell ya this, you gotta promise me you won’t breathe a word of it to anyone. No matter what happens.” He gathered her hands in his, turning his frame towards her. Poppy nodded, but this wasn’t enough, “No Pops. I need ya to understand- this doesn’t leave our room. Not even if someone comes after ya.” His brows furrowed in seriousness.

_Jesus, is it that bad?_ Poppy stammered an answer, “I-I got it. Swear, I won’t say anything.” He squeezed her hand tighter and sighed a second time.

“Pops, a long while back, before I ever ran into ya at the train station, my buddy and I were working on a plan to get outta the mob. We’d been in it since we were kids and we were just fuckin’ done with it all. This plan, well, it meant getting into bed with the cops- they wanted intel and we wanted protection.”

Poppy hugged her legs, too engrossed to interrupt and ask the million questions she was likely to have.

Noting this, Tora continued, “We worked out ways to root the gang from the inside out. We planned covert operations to leave some of Vincent’s businesses dead in the water. And then my ass got arrested because of a job I was on- we got ratted out and the cops sent in the fuckin’ cavalry. Jail time was nothin’–Vincent pulled me out before they could get me to squeal, but by that time, Goliath disappeared.”

“Goliath?! As in guy whose notebook I found?” Poppy couldn’t hide her shock, given everything that notebook had put the two of them through. How it had torn them apart before they had even begun. And now Tora was in cahoots with his disloyal friend?

“Yeah, sweetheart. That’s the one, but I’ll get there. I know we don’t have the best… history with him.”

“You’re damned right we don’t!” Poppy’s anger flare as she imagined the ways she would exact revenge on Goliath. _That little shit._ She twisted the robe fabric in her hand, wringing it as if wet.

Tora patted her hand, grabbing Poppy’s attention again. “Like I said, he disappeared for the last year. The night before I left ya, he found me. He was the one textin’ me outta the blue. He said that the plan we had was moving forward, only now we got the Feds involved.”

“Yeah, and?” Even now Poppy saw that Tora was holding back. This wouldn’t do.

“And we gotta get bank records on Vincent to catch his ass. Except now everything’s on strict lockdown at the headquarters since the shooting. They want us to come back and want you to get the information for them now. Said me and Goliath are compromised.” He wiped the beads of sweat that lined his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Poppy straightened her spine and squeezed Tora’s hands. “Then let’s do it. Whatever it takes to undo them; I don’t care.” If they cut the head off of the snake, they wouldn’t have to play this deadly game of hide and seek. And she was so tired of Balthuman games.

Tora frowned, shaking his head. “Pops, ya don’t know what you’d be signin’ up for. This ain’t a walk in the park. I won’t risk your safety.” His palm stroked her cheek, his fingers shaking as they played in her hair. He was deadly afraid.

“Tora, we don’t have much choice. And I’m the reason the original plan went bust, so it’s up to me to fix this. Let me help, please.” Her eyes pleaded with his stone golden slits; he was getting angry now.

Tora dropped his hand, his tone resolute, “No, not a chance. I’ll figure something else out.”

Now it was Poppy’s turn to fume. “Listen here, buddy. I’m not just gonna sit on the sidelines and play damsel in distress while you do the heavy lifting. Don’t treat me like a child.”

“Goddamnit, Pops, I said no!” Tora boomed, retreating from her touch and launching off the bed. His tray crashed to the floor, the rest of his food face down on the carpet. He stormed off to the bathroom without a word, slamming the door behind him. Moments later, the faint stream of the shower hissed.

Running permutations in her head of next steps, she pondered a way to convince Tora that she could help. But it was a fool’s game- no amount of persuasion would ever turn off his protective mode. She slumped in defeat against the pillows, her gaze falling upon the closed door. Even after all this time, after all they’d been through- he was still shutting her out. _Still underestimating me, _she thought with disdain. Turning her attention to the table next to the bathroom door, her eyes lit up as she sprung from the bed, padding careful steps towards it.

There it was, in front of her all along. Picking up the cheap plastic flip phone, she opened the shell and searched for the last number dialed. Her heart ran circles in her chest, her breath coming out in short bursts as she hit the “send” key.

At first, the tone seemed to ring for whole minutes. The blood rushing in her ears, she tapped her fingernails impatiently against the table as she waited for an answer. When Poppy was about to hang up, a female voice came on the line.

“Detective Lane speaking.”

Stuttering to get the words out, Poppy jumped the gun, “Whatever it is you need for Tora, I’ll do it.”

“Who is this?” The voice on the line dripped with suspicion.

“I’m Poppylan Wilkes, his… his…” Poppy paused; she wasn’t sure _what_ they were to each other. Determined to move on, she said, “I’m his girlfriend. I’ll do whatever you need, on two conditions.”

“And those are?” Poppy heard the impatience; Detective Lane sure wasn’t one for guessing games or delayed responses.

“Your people protect us at all costs. And you help me get my friend back.”

“Done, Ms. Wilkes. See you Monday.” The click of the hang up sounded abruptly, as if sealing the deal before Poppy could change her mind.

She clapped the phone shut and placed it back on the table. As she glanced up, her eyes met chiseled, wet abs. Tora stood in the open doorway, his beautiful features marred by an angry scowl, his arms crossed in contempt.

_Shit. _Poppy froze, unsure of what to say.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! 
> 
> I know it's been exceptionally long since my last update to Confessions. Not only was this chapter a challenge to write, but life was happening too. Unfortunately, as many of you know, things haven't been in our favor on the home buying front, so that took a bit of wind out of my sails. Not to mention work has cranked up the heat too. So thank you for your patience and continued support of my literary baby. This sucker is almost 7,000 words, so like my Patreon essays, I recommend finding a cozy spot and getting some snacks. Enjoy!
> 
> **Huge shoutout to juliabsquared for beta reading this chapter for me! Love you bunches!**
> 
> Content warning- rough sex, mild consensual choking, public sex, brief mention of sex addiction
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Zella Day- High  
NIN- The Perfect Drug  
Hamster & Willow Stephens- The Pull  
AG & Claire Wyndham- My Love Will Never Die

“What the fuck are ya doin’, Poppy?” Tora shifted his weight from the door and opened his arms in exasperation. He only heard part of the conversation, but enough to know that Poppy was getting herself into hot water. His protective rage rolled at a low boil, held at bay only by the determined love in Poppy’s eyes.

Poppy rose to her full posture, fuming, “I’m doing what’s necessary, damnit!” She crossed her arms glaring at him. If she could stare him into submission, she would’ve. She’d done it many times before, and it had a tendency to make his resolve crumble. But Tora’s temper and concern won over for the moment.

“The hell you are! You don’t even know what Lane’s gonna ask of ya! Did you even think for a second about that?” His voice boomed as his arms flailed. He understood her position, but his need to shelter her from the future was overriding any sense of logic.

“It doesn’t matter what she asks, I’m going to do it! If it means you and I get out of this mess, then it’s worth it!” Poppy’s voice rose in pitch, her firm stance chipping away at Tora’s defenses. No matter how much he wanted to protect her, he never could bring himself to control her. She was a wild card, held in his orbit for love alone.

Tora snatched the phone, the only move that might save her from herself. “I’m callin’ Lane to get you out of this. There’s no fuckin’ way I’m gonna let you do this.” Lane didn’t give up leads and it was a long shot, but he still had to try.

Poppy quickly jerked the phone from his hands before snapping it in half. “Goddamnit, Tora, stop treating me like a child!” She was shouting now, fire in her eyes, “You remember the last time you tried to protect me? Look where it got us! You’re in deeper with the clan than you’ve ever been, and I almost married a psychopath!” Poppy’s fierce stare seared into him as she tossed aside the broken pieces of the burner phone.

Tora’s face fell; that stung like a motherfucker. She was right- he left to protect her from clan life and only left her more vulnerable to it. Rather than reply, he stood silently, his arms hanging in defeat. Arguing at this point would be fruitless- there was no stopping Poppy once she set her mind to something.

Poppy sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples, “Look, you’ve done nothing but protect me and I just want to help. You’re the one who said we’re together in this, right?” She reached for his hand, grasping his fingers in hers as she peered up at him.

“That doesn’t mean walking into the slaughterhouse, Poppy! What the hell were ya thinkin’?” He cradled Poppy as he cursed himself. Would he always be her shackles, holding her back from a normal life? Tora brooded at the thought, pressing his lips to her crown. He drew a long inhale of her scent to soothe his racing thoughts as she sunk into him.

“I know,” Poppy muffled against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around Tora’s waist. She curled into him, her ear tucked against his racing heartbeat. “But sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.”

They stood silently embracing; each entrenched in concern for the other. They were jumping from the frying pan into the fire; there would be little time for moments like this in the weeks ahead.

Poppy was the first to break their hug, glancing at Tora, who wore an expression of sadness and resignation. Try as he might to flatten the knot at his brow to reassure her, he couldn’t stop the reel from playing out every horrific scenario in his mind. It wasn’t much different from the time he dissociated at her apartment, imagining the worst. Only this time, she faced Balthuman himself. _Fuck. _

“So what now?” she asked, her gaze curious. He sensed she was still upset with him, but stuffed her anger down for his benefit, as if it were a reflex. Likely a parting gift from that little fucker Quincey.

Tora’s hands brushed down the sides of her arms, defeat in his words. “We gotta go back.”

The prospect of running, of getting out of the country, was a fairy tale that only children would believe. Even considering the Fed deal, he worked with law enforcement long enough to know that once you gave them an inch, they’d want a mile. Goliath was more the fool; believing that they could ever rid themselves of the Balthumans. Perhaps held at bay. But even with Vincent locked away, Quincey could still be alive and ripe for vengeance.

Poppy interrupted his thoughts with a delicate touch to his face. “Hey, stay with me, okay? We’re going to be alright.” She had an uncanny ability to see through his fortress, despite his best efforts to conceal his emotions. If he was honest, it still creeped him out a bit and this made him smirk.

Perplexed, she cocked her brow in suspicion and asked, “What’s so funny?”

Hook, line and sinker- Tora got her to bite by flashing his dimples. _Time to change the subject._ “Oh, nothing; just a little hamster that insists on learning things the hard way.” Drawing her mouth to his, his palm spread over her cheek, cupping her gently. The taste of her lips was all the motivation he needed to see this through. He would find a way to shield her from the storm, he had done much worse for those far less worthy.

Poppy smiled against his kiss and murmured, “Well, if we’re going to get anywhere, I need some clothes.”

Tora let a hand slide down her torso, finding the loosely knotted belt to her cloth robe, and unfastened it with a flourished wave of his wrist. Slipping underneath the feathered touch of the robe, calloused hands met the supple flesh of her backside, clutching her against his body. His arousal underneath the towel greeted her belly as he crooned, “I dunno, Pops, I think I might have grown fond of this robe.” Tora traced a finger along the seam just covering her breast, bending around her curves and sending a shiver down her spine. He dipped his mouth to her, taking it in his own. His grasp of her tightened as he stepped backwards, falling against the bed with Poppy tumbling onto him.

Poppy’s thighs straddled his waist as he pulled her closer by the nape, their mouths speaking their warring need. The wet slip of their tongues sparred in fierce hunger as fingers knotted in hair and hips crashed together. Something was definitely amiss; Poppy was channeling her storm through sex again. Last night it was sorrow and fear, today it was anger- brilliant red and clear as day. Tora’s free hand strayed from her ass, caressing up between her shoulder blades in attempt to soothe her nerves. Her breasts spilled from the open robe, her hardened nipples dancing across his chest as she struggled to stay upright. He groaned as she reached below to wrench away the cloth barriers between them.

Her lips hovered over his, her breath tensing with each passing second. Poppy walked her hands down his chest and rose with a roll of her hips, sheathing him in her hot, wet folds to the hilt. Tora nearly choked as her walls crushed him, so soft, yet so powerful. It hadn’t mattered that they’d ravaged each other multiple times- her tightness hadn’t given way and it knocked the wind out of him every time he was inside her.

Tora marveled at the sight of Poppy- wavy brown tendrils cascaded over her breasts as she rocked against him. Her eyes pinched closed, her mouth hanging open as she pulsed over his cock. She was a radiant queen, _his queen. _He ached to close his lips around the rosy pink knots atop her heaving breasts, but settled for filling his palms with her ass. Her wet thrusts slapped against him, ravenous and possessive, as if each brought her closer to winning their battle of wills.

Unable to hold back longer, he rose with a grunt to meet her face, her eyes flashing open as he grazed her cheek before pulling her into a long kiss. His iron grip held her in place around his cock as he lunged into her.

Poppy’s throaty cry muffled against Tora’s lips, her fingertips clawing his shoulders, her hips crashing furiously against his body. His mind was a confusion of arousal and worry. She was still angry with him; that was evident with each dig of her nails into his muscles, each smack of her flesh against his. He’d let her ride this out, but he needed honesty. Tora met her ferocity as his tongue groped hers, his lips greedily consuming hers. 

Poppy immersed herself in his touch, her body straining to release. Ending their kiss with slow, sensual passes of his mouth, Tora whispered against her lips, “You’re still pissed, aren’t ya?” Poppy clenched around his cock in reply as she stifled his voice with her lashing mouth, her sex grinding into his covetously. Tora read her meaning that this was no time for talk, not yet.

Tora retreated from her kiss and coaxed, “That’s it sweetheart, punish me.” He pawed at her backside with a thrust before falling back against the bed in submission. _Let her have this one, she needs it, _he thought as he sank his hands into the supple flesh of her hips.

His words caught her attention. Poppy lit her gaze in his direction as she rose again, her palms flat against his tattooed chest. Tora curved his hands, gripping the rounds of her ass cheeks, and met her needy rhythm. He delighted in watching her breasts sway, but he dared not touch them. Sweat trickled down her furrowed brow, her eyes tightly closed and her nails pinching his flesh. Each pass of her silken folds over his cock was a pleasurable lashing for his misbehavior.

But aside from her gasps and moans, Poppy was detached, falling into the physical. Tora recognized that look from women he bedded in the past. He was also no stranger to numbing out when he fucked to forget the demons that haunted him. But this wasn’t some random lay- this was _Poppy_. And like hell was he gonna let this happen. Chancing a trace of her jaw, he spoke softly, “Don’t ya have somethin’ to say to me, sweetheart?” When she gave him the briefest flash of emotion, only to squash it down, he cupped her cheek and pleaded, “C’mon now, let it out.”

The cadence of her hips slowed as she loomed over him, their noses touching, “I…” she trailed off.

Lighting a small peck to her lips, he coaxed her on as his hands sloped over the dips and curves of her body. “Go on.” Wisps of her tresses tickled his face as she ceased her mindless taking of him. Poppy laid her cheek against his heart, the rise and fall of his chest comforting her agitation. He remained sheathed inside her, hesitant to lose their tenuous connection.

With a brittle voice, Poppy began again, “I’m angry that you won’t let me help. That you think I’m fragile.” The hot trickle of her tears landed on his skin, prompting him to rub her back softly.

“Pops, it’s not that…” Tora protested before she cut him off.

“Let me finish,” she pressed her lips to hardened muscles beneath, making Tora’s heart skip a beat. “I understand this is beyond dangerous, what we’re going to do. There’s no way I can be prepared for everything,” Poppy began tracing his tattoos again with her nails, likely to calm her own nerves. “But like it or not, I’m involved. You can’t protect me from it anymore. I’m _in it_ now.”

Her last words made him wince; it was too painful to imagine her being dealt the clan’s brand of justice. It didn’t matter that she was Quincey’s prospective fiancé. Clan wives were nothing more than trophies- expendable when no longer pleasing. Poppy wasn’t just disposable in their eyes, she was a threat- someone with too much knowledge. He recalled in excruciating detail how the clan handled those people; _he_ was often the last person they saw before they met their demise.

“Hey, you’re doing it again,” Poppy glanced up and caressed his arm, “Say something.”

Tora blinked, his morose thoughts dissipating as quickly as they’d appeared. They took each other in for a long moment, the pause the only thing between them and what lay ahead. Because admitting it, saying it out loud, made it real.

Tora cleared his throat, clutching Poppy to him as if this would cushion the blow of what he was about to say. “Poppylan, this won’t just be dangerous,” he continued in a strained tone, “It’s gonna be violent, bloody. People will die over this.” He paused, searching her eyes for hesitation, but saw nothing but focus. “You’re gonna see a side of me ya’ve never seen before. And there’s no…” Tora gulped, “There’s no going back from it, once ya’ve seen it.”

Poppy’s clear visage softened as she leaned in for a chaste kiss. He tasted the bitter salt of her tears, the first of many to come. It was impossible to shield her from who he was anymore- the cloaked but menacingly present brute. Tora’s eyes searched hers as his hands stroked her along the peaks and valleys of her skin. The same hands that took countless lives over the years also brought her solace. If only she’d known he’d never forgotten the names, the faces- every single one seared into his memory like a brand.

“Tora, that’s the man _they_ demand you to be, not the man you are,” Her palm rested on his face, her eyes pleading with him, “I promise I won’t go into this blind. I’ve got you.”

“So I can’t convince ya to let it go?” It couldn’t hurt to try one last time.

Poppy shook her head, resolute, before she changed the subject, sitting her forearms on his chest, “So, about getting me some clothes?” Poppy smirked, eying the tattered gown on the floor, “I can’t really wear _that_, now can I?”

Taking advantage of the small moment of levity, Tora quipped, “Well, I wouldn’t complain if ya did…” his voice trailed off as he buried his face in her neck, his fingertips prodding her sides. Poppy squirmed and giggled as they separated, but Tora held her close. _Enjoy this while you can, ya fool. _

* * *

“Ugh, I’m not sure why I thought wearing this shirt as a dress was a good idea,” Poppy tugged at the seams of Tora’s t-shirt that was entirely too big as a shirt, but much too short as a dress. She hadn’t accounted for her ample breasts when she fastened it in place with Tora’s spare belt. _Well, we’re almost to the store anyway, so not much longer._ She caught a sidelong glance from Tora, his eyes roaming the lip of the shirt that shifted mid thigh. “Eyes on the road, mister!” Poppy scolded with a grin.

Tora directed his gaze back to the highway, his hand clutching the shifter, his knuckles white from straining. If he gripped it any tighter, she imagined the knob would disintegrate.

“I dunno, I think you in my t-shirt was a _great_ idea, sweetheart.” He flashed his dimples at her, causing her cheeks to flush. She playfully smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.

But she didn’t miss the sadness that filled his eyes either; those golden lights had dimmed just enough for her to notice. She wondered what was going on in his head- probably obsessing over details they had no control over.

The rumble of the Mustang slowed to a low _clack-clack-clack_ as they pulled into the parking lot of a boutique. They stopped in a rural town a bit further north after checking out of the hotel. Poppy needed clothes and she wasn’t keen on Tora’s friends finding the correct size for her. Her petite stature, narrow waist, and rounded hips made it nearly impossible to find what she needed, much less relying on a man to get it right.

As Poppy stepped out of the vehicle, Tora walked brusquely alongside her and grasped her hand protectively. He scanned the area in all directions and opened the door to usher her in the shop.

Once inside, the shopkeeper automatically called out, “Welcome to Wildflower’s! Let me know if you need anything.” Relief washed over her and Poppy smiled with a quick nod. A bit of normalcy in an otherwise insane situation was comforting. Wildflower’s was an apt name- a hazy flower scent wafted through the air, the tinker of the door bell the only sound in the space. She almost felt at ease until she noticed the shopkeeper’s face slacken in shock at the sight of them. They appeared to be every bit the misfits they were. _Better make this quick_, Poppy thought with a defeated sigh.

Running her gaze over the racks of silk, lace, and chenille, she paused and glanced up at Tora. “This stuff looks expensive, maybe we should go somewhere else?” The heat of self-consciousness crawled up Poppy’s neck to her cheeks. She peeked at a tag of a nearby cardigan and blanched as she read the price of $98.00. This place was astronomically out of her price range, even as a senior editor with a decent salary.

“Nah, sweetheart. Don’t worry about all that- just find somethin’ you like,” Tora brushed aside a stray lock of hair, tucking it neatly behind her ear and resting his fingers there, “Besides, I wanna see what ya look like in frilly shit.” His face crinkled in mirth at his joke before he laid a peck at her forehead.

Poppy stood blankly for a brief moment- who was this guy and what had he done with Tora? His entire mood shifted since their argument this morning, and she couldn’t pin down why. It wasn’t like their troubles disappeared- far from it. And here he was poking fun at something as simple as clothing shopping- the typical bane of existence for any male partner.

Sifting through the racks, Poppy forced down unpleasant memories of shopping with Quincey. The first time she went with him, he turned his nose up at every piece she chose, had scoffed at her in disinterest. In subsequent trips, Quincey chose her clothes, stating that he had a reputation to uphold and couldn’t chance her personal “frumpy” style to embarrass him.

Poppy scowled at this, grabbing a sundress from the rack. It was a simple cotton floral print with keyhole embroidery detail and thin straps. Exactly the kind of “country bumpkin” dress that Quincey loathed. Smiling to herself, Poppy hugged the dress and grabbed a few blouses and a pair of jeans.

Poppy turned her attention to Tora, who was hovering just behind. He looked utterly out of place—his tattoos and casual wear clashing against the soft pinks, yellows, and cream colored cloth around him. She caught his gaze and he offered a sheepish smile, his hand nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“Come on, Tora, I want to model this stuff for you.” A boyish excitement lit up his face as he followed her back to the dressing room. _Seriously, who took over your body, Tora? Aliens?_ Though flummoxed at his odd behavior, she’d take the wins where she could get them. _Maybe it’s because we’re away from it all. Yeah, that’s gotta be it._

The dressing room was in the far back corner of the shop with two single stalls and a cushioned chaise lounge for guests. Tora followed close behind and Poppy flipped around, eying him mischievously, “Oh, no you don’t! Take a seat, buddy. You don’t get to see this yet.”

“Pops, I’ve seen every inch of ya,” his eyebrows wiggled as his lips kicked up in a grin, “tasted it too.” There were those dimples again, the death of her.

Poppy was too flustered to even manage a reply, the heat crawling up her neck, her face flared in embarrassment. Tora’s only response was a chuckle as he took a seat opposite the dressing room.

Escaping into the dressing room and securing the lock, Poppy pressed her back against the door, clutching the clothes to her chest. Her heart was galloping like a racehorse and she had to stifle her laugh in the cotton dress. Was he always this brash in public? She wasn’t sure if she hated it or loved it.

Poppy shook her head as she hung the various garments on the wall, her finger tapping her lips, deciding which piece she’d torture him with first. A smile spread across her face when she chose the sundress. Yes, this would light a fire in him.

Poppy faced the mirror as she disrobed from her makeshift outfit, tossing it to the small cushioned seat. When she caught her own eyes in the mirror, she paused. As her gaze ran over her form, trailing down from line creases in her forehead to the dark circles under her eyes, to her sallow skin, everything sank in.

_God, I need sleep. _ Nothing in her life had ever been this chaotic, not even her first meeting with Tora. How did she go from small-town editor to potential murder suspect in a matter of weeks? It seemed unreal, like something out of the novels she edited. These kinds of things just didn’t happen to her. Until they did.

“Hey Pops, you okay in there?” Tora interrupted her thoughts, a tinge of concern in his voice.

“Y-yeah. I just got distracted.” Shaking her black thoughts, Poppy lifted the dress from the hanger and loosened the back zipper. Slinking the dress over her head and shifting it into place, she began tugging at the zipper, unable to catch a successful angle. _Ah, geez, really? _No matter how she pulled and gripped the fabric, it was obstinate against her hold, getting caught over the swell of her hips. Surely this damn thing was the right size- she’d double checked.

Defeated, she caved to enlist the help of those all too eager hands. “H-hey, Tora?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I need your help,” she posed hesitantly and quickly added, “with the zipper.” She lifted the lock to the door and Tora followed not a moment too soon. She caught the etched blush on his cheeks as he closed the door behind him, latching it for privacy. Perhaps he wasn’t as brash as he made himself out to be after all.

Poppy craned her neck to face him, the garment loosely held up to her chest by her palms. Tora’s eyes roamed her figure, drinking all of her in. That spark was back in his eyes- this was going to get out of hand fast if she didn’t keep him focused.

As she turned, Poppy offered, “If you could get the zipper, that would help. My short arms can’t seem to reach.”

She saw a smirk light his face in the mirror as he leaned in, swept her hair aside and dotted kisses on her shoulder. “Ya sure you don’t want me to take it off?” his mouth walked a trail up her neck, nipping her skin between his teeth in a way that snaked heat straight to her core. His fingers splayed across her hips, rubbing circles around to her stomach as he pressed himself into her backside.

Poppy fell into his chest, laying against his heart, and offered herself to him. This wasn’t the right time nor the place, but she welcomed the distraction. “No… leave it on,” she replied, her words short-winded as she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, her nipples peeking out from the neckline of the dress.

A low rumble played against Poppy’s throat as Tora’s own hand strayed from her belly, eager to light on her exposed nipple. She gasped at the pleasure of his calloused fingertips teasing her nipple in delicate circles, her areola pebbling to his touch. 

“Tell me what ya want, sweetheart.” Tora lapped his tongue behind her ear and growled, “You want it rough or sweet?”

“I… I don’t care, just t-touch me.” She wanted him inside her, for his mouth to be all over her, his lips pinching her nipples. But she couldn’t bring herself to say it, not here.

Tora’s dark chuckle against her ear raised the hairs on the back her neck, “No, you gotta tell me. I wanna hear those nasty words on your pretty little lips.” Tora suckled her earlobe as he finished the sentence, his finger strumming her nipple, her whispered moan the only tune played. Poppy gripped hair at the nape of his neck, her arousal peaking.

Their bodies pressed against the door, Poppy grinding her ass into Tora’s growing erection. “I… I want it rough. Please,” her words a breathless plea on her lips.

As if on cue, Tora clenched her into his pelvis, his growl simmering to a purr as his nips along her neck became bites. Bites that were sure to leave a mark. She inhaled sharply as his mouth latched, suckling the flesh of her neck. Notching his clothed manhood between her ass cheeks she gripped him as she rock her hips back, Tora groaning as the sharp pain of his sucking intensified.

Try as she might, Poppy struggled to keep her cries below a whisper. There was no doubt shopkeeper caught every whimper, though if she were being honest, she didn’t care. The only thing on her mind was Tora’s fiery tongue on her neck, the pressure of his mouth taking her and the firmness of his fingers rifling under the cotton dress. He was about to find a drenched mess in her panties.

Anticipating his response, she coaxed him on, “Put your hands all over me… f-fuck me with your hand.”

The pads of Tora’s fingers greedily sought her soft folds, taking no heed of her panties that stretched by the size of his hand. He wasted no time spreading her wet center, rubbing her clit vigorously. “Mmm…” he purred in a relished whisper, “hot and wet already.” Passing over her clit again, he mused, “You’re always ready for my cock, aren’t ya sweetheart?” His hand cupped her sex, his fingers already slick with her essence as he petted her.

“Ohhh…god…T-Tora!” Poppy’s cries intensified as his touch shot lightning down to her toes. He was taking her body like a feral beast, and she couldn’t get enough. She had craved this carnal side of him, encouraging it further as her nails dug into the muscles of his neck.

Tora groaned at her touch, lapping his tongue up her neck before he whispered, “You better watch it, sweetheart. You don’t know what that does to me.” He finished with a grope of her clit before plunging two fingers in her well, “Makes me wanna fuck ya hard.” His fingers pumped a needy rhythm, his palm rubbing her clit methodically with each thrust of his hand.

His filthy words were a sinful surprise, one that stoked the fires in her core and made her want to respond in kind. Done playing coy, Poppy challenged Tora in a seductive but demanding tone, “Do it then.” The sloppy squelching noises halted, Tora’s hand making slow work of her sex before pulling off her panties.

“You’re gonna regret saying that, sweetness,” he said as he scooped her into his arms and propped her against the dressing room door. Poppy heard the metal clack of his belt coming undone, her legs cinching around his waist as he nestled between her soaked thighs. Friction of the cotton dress was the only barrier between them and it didn’t stand a chance. _I guess I’m definitely buying this one_, she thought in amusement.

With no warning, Tora lunged into her, his hips snapping mercilessly into her as she gripped his neck for leverage. Tora eagerly swallowed an exposed breast in his mouth, the sucking and play of his teeth burning with a brilliance of pain and pleasure. Poppy’s whimpers rose in volume again, quickly muffled by Tora’s palm clamping over her mouth. His every touch vanquished her- the pressure of his hand over her lips, his tongue circling her nipples, his cock claiming every inch of her pussy. Each nerve in her body was like a fuse connected to a single bomb, the ends crackling with desire and inching her closer to explosion.

Tora seemed lost in a trance by her, his thrusts taking on an erratic quality- he was getting close. So was she. Both succumbed to their physical passion, unable to quell the sound of their bodies wetly slapping together, of the grunts Tora unleashed, nor Poppy’s moans of ecstasy. She pried his hand from her mouth, tugging it down to cup her throat. Instinct and curiosity threw her caution to the wind as the warm security of his palm on her throat sparked the first burst of orgasm.

Tora’s amber gaze shot up with questioning eyes. “You sure?” he whispered, still pummeling into her, sweat sliding down his brow.

Poppy nodded and pressed her palm against the back of his hand, solidifying a firm, but gentle grip on her throat. His fingers twined across her neck, nearly fitting all the way around, his lips taking hers in a kiss that set off the impending explosion. The tingling in her body erupted in a fiery roar as she squeezed Tora’s waist with her thighs, his free hand digging into her ass as he pounded her into the door. There was little discretion at this point. And Poppy didn’t give a shit; if anything, it turned her on _more._

Sensing her need, Tora broke from her lips long enough to rasp, “Come for me… now.” His voice was smoldering with demand as his grip tightened around her throat- this was no sweet and gentle request. He was insisting, commanding her to orgasm. And like hell if it didn’t work.

The first shock wave of pleasure shot down her body and she clenched him as she invaded his mouth with her own. She felt every swell of him inside her, every vein that coursed with lust for her. In her hunger, Poppy sucked on Tora’s bottom lip as her orgasm came to a crescendo with an urgent “Nghaaah...ah…ahh.” Tora began his feral rhythm, a growl escaping his throat as his release came, Poppy already limp and tangled around him as his hot seed surged into her.

Poppy buried her face in Tora’s neck, her damp strands webbing around his shoulder. She took comfort in the slowing of his heart rate as his thrusts became a gentle sway, his cock savoring the shuddering of her pussy over his shaft. Rubbing her ass with his hand, he lifted it briefly for a tight smack against her cheek as he murmured breathlessly, “What was _all that?!” _

Her only response was a giggle and a kiss to his neck, lapping up the salty sweat and keeping her legs cinched around him. She didn’t want him to ever leave her body- could they always just stay this way? She had never felt more alive, more connected than when their bodies collided.

“Sadistic little hamster, aren’t ya?” Tora grinned as he untangled their bodies and set her down. Twirling her towards the mirror, his fingers sloped up her arms, a shy tickle aroused her skin as he draped the straps of the dress back over her shoulders. The garment tightened as he slid the zipper into place. Pressing his lips to her temple, Tora murmured, “It’s perfect.”

* * *

Night had fallen as they arrived back in Narin City. Poppy buffered her anxiety of their return through muted daydreams of her trysts with Tora. She grinned as she recalled the scandalized stare on the shopkeeper’s face when they emerged from the dressing room, Poppy snatching the tag off the dress she wore to pay for it. Nothing was said, so clearly this country shop was not used to city dwellers and their audacious ways.

In all seriousness, Poppy usually wasn’t the type for this sort of dalliance, but it was becoming the norm for them. Some of it helped her drown out the noise, to stop the constant stream of worries that came without end. Poppy teetered into addictive territory with sex; if she replaced sex with any other drug- booze, heroin, cocaine, you name it- Erdene would harp at her to see her therapist or ship her off to some fancy rehab on the coast. But Tora was more than a drug to her; their souls were inexplicably linked. He was _it_ for her in every sense.

The thought of Erdene pushed her self-concern aside. Her eyes darkened as she stared out the passenger window, listless. It had been nearly a week since she’d last seen her friend, but it felt like a lifetime ago. A tear slid its way down her ruddy cheek as she tried desperately to shove her despair down. _Moping is not going to help Erdene. Get your shit together, Pops!_ She must have sighed audibly enough to catch Tora’s attention because not a moment later, his warm hand enveloped hers.

“Hey, you okay?” He glanced at her sideways briefly, rubbing circles over her skin with his thumb, “We’re almost to my place.”

“Not sure that I can be okay right now,” she responded truthfully. No use in hiding it anyhow- Tora was far too good at reading people. But not being the type to stay completely down in the dumps, she offered, “I’ll be better when I know Erdene is safe.” She squeezed his fingers in reassurance.

“I promise ya, we’ll get her back, whatever it takes.” He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a small kiss on the back of her hand. Though he attempted to soothe her, his own presence was thick with tension. His thumb circled the back of her hand as if it could erode her anxiety and perhaps his own.

Street lights flickered against the window; they were close now. Poppy had never visited Tora’s apartment, but she recognized the address from Quincey’s payroll documents and reviewed a few nearby restaurants as well. It was a quiet and unfussy neighborhood- the perfect non-conspicuous hideout for a man like Tora.

As they turned the corner, the large concrete building came into view. It was almost industrial looking and somewhat off-putting from the young trees, mom and pop shops, and evidence of gentrification in the area. The building stood at least 20 stories high, a stubborn reminder of the area’s less savory past. Notorious for gang activity in this area some fifteen years prior, the Mayor of Narin City had private corporations fund what he called “revitalization of the inner city.” Everyone knew was code for “We’ll build and price everything so expensively, the riff raff have to leave.” But not this building. It was owned by Balthuman himself, ever the real estate mogul.

“Home sweet home.” Tora remarked in a sarcastic tone as he parked his car in the underground garage. He tossed a black hoodie in her lap and continued, “Put this on, so nobody sees ya.” He glanced down at the completely inappropriate heels Poppy wore and quipped, “Get ready, It’s six flights up.”

‘Get ready’ didn’t quite describe how unprepared she was to trek up all those stairs in heels. Nothing made her feel more out of shape than huffing as they reached the top. But she smiled when she saw Tora still couldn’t hack the cardio because of his smoking habit. When they reached the final landing, Tora approached his door that was as utilitarian as the building itself. There was nothing that spoke “home” - not a plant was in sight, no door adornments, nothing.

Tora ushered her in, Poppy glancing around to see much of the same inside. A simple couch shoved against the concrete wall, a TV with gaming system, a guitar propped up against the opposite wall. If it weren’t for the slit window, no light would touch the room at all.

“’S not much, but make yourself at home.” His gaze was downcast, avoiding her eyes.

It embarrassed him to bring her here, to show her such meager accommodations after the luxury Quincey had afforded her. This stoic man was hardly readable, but the agony was plain as day on his face. Poppy’s heart cracked in two- she didn’t care about the frills, the fancy places she had been with Quincey. If anything, it made her feel painfully out of place. No, what twisted the knife was knowing Tora didn’t have a place to call home- it wasn’t lived in like her little apartment. It was clear he led a vacant existence in this small space.

She removed her shoes and tucked them by the door, offering Tora a meek smile, “Thanks. I-it’s nice.” Like an awkward teenager, she stumbled over her words, not knowing what to say or how to say it. She was out of her element, and it always made her retreat into shyness. All Poppy needed was a reset- splash some cold water on her face, get prepared for their next move.

“Hey Tora?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s your bathroom? I need to freshen up a bit.” A warm blush toned her cheeks at the memory of their afternoon together. God, she needed a shower too.

The faintest of smiles kicked up on Tora’s face in response to her rosy cheeks, “Down the hall and to the right.”

Padding down the hall in her bare feet, the cold wood creaking under her weight, she paused as she reached the bathroom door. She glanced briefly in Tora’s direction and watched him rummage through the locker opposite the door. Poppy started with a jolt as the hollow metal thud of a gun barrel sounded against the back of the locker. Then came the rattle of ammo boxes. Reality was sinking in slowly; this wasn’t some fairytale romance- this was war. Poppy shuddered at the thought, desperately batting her negative thoughts away.

A sudden, insistent knocking broke her concentration. Poppy froze- had someone seen them? She glanced in Tora’s direction again as he flashed a warning look her way and motioned for her to hide. Poppy saw the change in his eyes- flickering to cold and distant. He was in full tactical mode- whatever he anticipated on the other side of that door, he didn’t expect to end well.

As she slipped into the pitch black bathroom, she heard the distinct metal _snap _of the rifle’s charger followed by Tora’s heavy footsteps. She hid behind the door and inched closer to hear the commotion. A flood of thoughts crashed through her mind, panic seeping into her veins like ice. Poppy’s heart hammered in her chest, the blood rushing through her ears, so much that she could barely hear the conversation.

“Who the fuck is it?” Tora’s voice boomed violent and stern, like a drill sergeant to his troops.

Poppy cupped her ear, making out the muffled words “Aniki” and “big news.” Poppy held her breath as the door creaked open, the rapid thrash of her heartbeat sounding like a drumbeat in her head.

“Make it fuckin’ quick. I’m busy,” Tora snapped. By the sound of it, they were still close to the door, nowhere near the hallway. Edging closer to the door jamb, Poppy chanced a peek out the door, Tora’s back to her. His figure towered over the stranger in the doorway. Poppy only made out the torn black jeans and a tattooed gun on the back of the man’s hand. A hand that pointed directly at her black stilettos.

_Shit, shit, shit! Why did I leave those there?! _Sweat bloomed on her palms with dread, her breath shallow and rapid.

“I see that. Sorry, Aniki, I didn’t know you had company…” the man’s voice trailed off hesitantly, almost questioning.

Before he could ask more questions, Tora piped in, “Yeah, I got a hooker in the back, what’s it to ya?”

“Oh shit, bro, I’m sorry. But this is real important!”

“Spit it the fuck out then, will ya?”

Impatience and agitation grew in Tora’s voice, his knuckles paled as his grip tightened around the barrel of the rifle. This had better end fast or it would end deadly.

“It’s about Young Master Quincey- h-he’s been shot and in a coma the last few days. Head injury was real bad too.” The man spilled the words out as if he were personally responsible for what happened; as if Tora would exact punishment on him for it.

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Tora lied, his voice even and cold, “What else?”

“Well, see, he woke up today. Docs said he’d make a full recovery, but he still ain’t right.”

“The fuck do ya mean, he ain’t right?” Tora’s sudden alarmed tone made Poppy’s breath catch in her throat. _Not right?_ Quincey being alive was a shock, no doubt. But what news had this boyish man shaking in his boots?

After a long pause, the man answered, “Aniki, he don’t know who he is. He don’t know us either.”


End file.
